


Forever Wives

by Lishah21



Series: Fairytale Endings [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke, CEO Lexa, Clexa Endgame, Clexa babies, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fun, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Clarke, Might get heavy angst somewhere but mostly fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Clarke, Road Trips, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: A year after Lexa's heart surgery, things couldn't be better between Clarke and Lexa. Living a simple domestic life with little problems except for the shenanigans that their best friends pull on them. But everything isn't what it really is when an old flame threatens to destroy Clarke and Lexa's life. With a baby on the way and problems arising at work, can the two soulmates stick together through thick and thin like they promised? Or will their fairy tale ending end in shambles?Things are going to get crazier than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

The apartment was quiet, only the sound of the music playing in the background of the studio she had and Clarke felt somewhat uneasy. It was nights like these that she hated the most for it was too quiet and she felt as if there was something else moving in the shadows of her apartment. Well not her apartment only. Just her’s and Lexa's. It's been a year since they were married and that they had been living in the apartment together after being married to each other. Clarke although had her insecurities before, was now happy that she had her own personal studio to do her paintings and her drawings when she didn't have classes to teach. Lexa had been the best person in the world to her. Being patient, loving and all the more understanding. The first month of them living together had been full of arguments and fights, making their married life somewhat miserable. Lexa had things she loved to do in the house and Clarke was always on edge with trying to get back into the painting game. Lexa hated arguing and Clarke always found it annoying that Lexa had been more concentrated on the fact that she was still living the single life and working her ass off all the time. It wasn't easy definitely but after Clarke had a breakdown because she still couldn't find the inspiration and the push to draw, she took it out on Lexa who had just returned home from the office, and they had a big argument, causing Clarke to kick Lexa out of the apartment. She immediately regretted it, blaming herself for being a pain in the ass and not talking to Lexa, who had only been patient with her, breaking the promise of never hurting Lexa.

 

So Clarke went hysterical and called Raven and Anya, who were in the midst of having sex in the middle of the night, and they immediately came over to the apartment. Clarke was worried sick that Lexa had gone missing and Raven and Anya scolded her for not talking to Lexa. So the entire night, Anya and Raven went searching for Lexa, only to find her drunk and passed out in her office on her couch, an empty bottle of whisky on the table and an empty cup in her hand. Lexa had been crying all night from the smudge of her eyeliner, and they had to carry her back home where Clarke felt guilty as fuck. But with that said, when Lexa woke up, they finally sat down and talked it out, compromising on things that were needed to be compromised, and they forgave each other. Afterwards, everything went back too normal. Clarke had made more effort in talking to Lexa, and Lexa had been helping out around the apartment, being sweet and loving and caring. Their relationship had grown for the better. On her 27th birthday, Clarke was gifted with her small little studio room that she uses now, and immediately she had turned it into her own little heaven. She would sit in there after her classes ended around 5 and when Lexa came home at 7, she had to drag Clarke out of the room just to get her to eat. Only days where Lexa had called saying that she would be home late from work would Clarke spend the time out of the room making dinner and such for Lexa always came home grumpy. Anya would text her at times to be prepared for Lexa had done some screaming and hollering in the meeting room for some of their workers were extremely incompetent and of course Clarke had to pamper her Wife explicitly if it was the case.

 

So they lived their life in simplicity. That's when Clarke heard something drop in the kitchen did she bring herself out of her thoughts. Lexa was coming home late today. No way was she home already. So Clarke grabbed her bucket of black paint, knowing it was the only oil based paint she had left and opened the door quietly to peak into the dark apartment. Lexa would never surprise her this way. Never. Even when she came home to surprise her with a fancy dinner when Lexa had settled a huge project, she still switched on the lights and knocked on the door to call Clarke out before covering her eyes with a cloth. So Clarke carried the bucket with her, slowly walking through the darkness. She could hear the moans and heavy breathing of the intruder in the apartment, and she cursed herself for not calling the cops. Lexa would go ballistic that she tried to be brave but sucked at it. Just then, the living room lights switched on and Clarke didn't wait a second longer and threw the paint in front of her.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK GRIFFIN?”

 

Clarke pries her eyes open and groans at the person before her covered in black paint, only the eyes were visible.

 

“Jesus Christ Raven. What the fuck are you doing in the dark?”

 

“Anya was coming home late and the apartment was dark. Looking for the switch. So I thought maybe we could all have a late dinner here together but you just spoiled it by dumping black paint over me. What the fuck is with that? Do you actually fucking dump black paint on Lexa?”

 

Clarke groans and walks into the kitchen to grab paper towels and rags for Raven before pulling out the mop. “Well it's not like Lexa walks into the apartment with the lights off. The last time she did that, I ruined her carpet she bought from Wayfair for only $10. Now I have to replace it again.”

 

“Okay seriously bitch. What is with the paint?”

 

“Okay I may have read this article about this painter being robbed and apparently he threw black paint on the guy so that when the robber escaped, he left foot prints and was dripping with paint, and they caught the guy. Awesome right?” Clarke grins and Raven just stares at her best friend.

 

“Are you fucking with me right now? What did Lexa say when you did that to her?”

 

“She refused to talk to me for a week, bought a new carpet and told me that if she ruined this carpet again, she won't have sex with me for a month and she will sleep in her office to avoid getting worked up by my advances because throwing paint at a robber would only get me killed and she refuses to find my dead body covered in black paint mixed with blood and I'm screwed.”

 

“Glad you realise that. Only this time it's not you who's going to die but me as well. Stop reading that shit Clarke. Seriously.”

 

Raven strips herself down to just her bra and panties, not caring that her best friend is in the room with her with no sense of decency at all.

 

“Use the guest shower. I don't need a hysterical wife and a mad wife to come home and just return back to work because I ruined her carpet again and to have her find black paint in our bathtub.”

 

“What's the big deal with the carpet anyway?”

 

“Uhhhhhh she kind of got it on a discount?” Clarke gives a cheeky grin at her friend.

 

“Are you two really that fucking cheap? Seriously? Married for a year now and you two are like earning fantastic pay checks, yet you guys pay for a fucking cheap carpet?”

 

“Well look at the last time I ruined her carpet. She threatened me Rae. It's not nice pissing your wife off you know. We may be fucking sweet and loving and full of sex every night, but that doesn't mean we like to splurge on expensive things. Besides, were saving up to start a family.” Raven rolls her eyes and looks at Clarke with a small smile.

 

“Have you two decided to try for a kid at least? I mean who's going first and what not?”

 

“Yeah. We both agreed that Lexa would go first. Than me, then her again, then me again.”

 

“Four kids? How about having one first?”

 

“Yes we agreed on that part too. If we get overwhelmed, we stop at two. But yes we have decided to try.”

 

“And?”

 

“What you mean and?” Clarke starts moping up the black paint and Raven just stares at her friend.

 

“How is it going? Pregnant not pregnant?”

 

“I… I don't know. Lexa seems fine for the last few weeks since we tried. So I guess it didn't work. Will try again one of these days. We're hopeful.”

 

Clarke smiles warmly at her best friend who smiles back before making her way to the guest bathroom to take a shower. Clarke was hopeful indeed with Lexa only being 29 this year and she definitely was still healthy and young to conceive a child. She remembered how her parents came over and pestered the girls to start a family and Lexa was fully on board with the idea as well. But like the doctor said, first times rarely worked. But nonetheless, they could keep trying and trying.

 

But little did she know that Raven was keeping a dirty little secret about Lexa from her.

* * *

 

 “That's it Lexa. Get it out of your system. Keep it going.”

 

Anya rubbed her sisters back soothingly, holding her hair back as Lexa threw up all the contents that was in her stomach as she sat on the floor with her head stuck in the toilet bowl. Lexa had asked Anya to send Clarke a text saying that they would be late again, giving an excuse that they had to finalise some paperwork before heading home. And Anya had asked Raven to head over for a so called celebratory dinner. Octavia was out with Lincoln for the next few weeks. They had started their own boating business together and Octavia was ecstatic. She quit being a lecturer and joined in on the adventures she had with Lincoln, stating that her life was so much more fun than teaching history. And so here was Lexa. Suffering and nauseous since this morning. She should have called in sick, but as usual, she was too stubborn to.

 

“This fucking sucks.”

 

“Come on big sis. This is just the starting. Wait until those abs…”

 

“What did I say about the abs? You are never to speak about it to me again Anya Woods.”

 

“Jesus. Calm down Lexa. What are you so afraid of anyway? It's not like Clarke will kill you that the thingy you guys did worked. Your 6 weeks along Lex. You didn't know until today when I dragged your sorry ass back to the doctors and confirmed it. So Clarke won't kill you. And I'm going to be a proud aunty.”

 

Lexa peeks her head out from the toilet bowl to glare at her sister before throwing up again. Anya takes out the ultrasound picture that was taken this afternoon, the small dot in the womb that will soon grow made her squeal in excitement. She was going to be the best aunt in the world and to top it all off, she was going to propose to Raven soon enough. Life was bittersweet for everyone except for Lexa who was throwing up terribly.

 

“At least you’re not the one throwing up.” Lexa muses.

 

Bing! Bing!

 

“Damn! Clarke ruined your carpet again. Raven got painted.” Anya laughed at the picture of her girlfriend covered in black paint, not caring about her older sister who was still throwing up in the toilet bowl. “Think you can stomach Chinese takeout tonight or you rather curl up in bed and sleep?”

 

“I think I'll just sleep in the office today.”

 

“Come on Lexa. Clarke wants to see the picture. Besides, she's already guilty enough that she ruined your carpet of fucking $10. I seriously don't get how you two can be so cheap.”

 

“Being cheap means saving money for the future Anya. You know how thrifty we are. And we spend money on things that is necessary.” Lexa uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth before Anya helped her sister up, exiting the cubicle and washing her face and her mouth.

 

“Kay fine. I give up on you two. Cheap, romantic saps and a shitload of fluff you two are. I still remember she kicked you out the first month you two lived together. So angry and so worked up only to find you two naked in bed two days later when you didn't call in sick for work.”

 

“An… just shut up. You’re not helping my nausea here.” Anya chuckled and raised her hands up in defeat.

 

“Okay okay. But seriously, why are you afraid of telling Clarke? She's bound to know soon enough when that small bump of yours gets bigger.”

 

“I'm not afraid. Just don't know what she would feel when we went to the doctors without her and she didn't get to see the small thing inside me first hand. You know how jealous she gets.” Lexa walks out of the bathroom with her sister trailing behind, walking back into the office and sitting down on the couch.

 

“Yeah but she would forget about that when you show her the pic and strip naked to show that tiny bump there and since she ruined your cheap ass carpet, she dares not be mad.” Anya packs their things for them, shutting down the computers and helping her sister back up and out the door to the elevators.

 

“I guess your right. But I still want that egg roll.”

 

“Hey not fair. I wanted the egg roll.”

 

“Well too bad. I'm craving egg rolls.”

 

“Fuck you.”

* * *

 

 “Okay Raven stop. Something is eating away at you. What is going on?”

 

Raven knew about Anya's and Lexa's little trip to the hospital, and she got the picture of the ultrasound and the news that Lexa was already 6 weeks pregnant, making her squeal in excitement but Clarke didn't know about it and she was trying her best to keep calm and not blurt everything out. But it wasn't helping because she was getting nervous and she was never one to be a great liar.

 

“What? There's nothing wrong.”

 

“No. There is. You look as if you have something to tell me but you’re not. So spill.”

 

Raven was sweating profusely. What am I supposed to fucking say? Or do? Fuck fuck fuck. Just before Raven could blurt anything out, the front door of the apartment swings open, and in comes Anya and Lexa. Clarke turns her attention to Lexa, removing herself from the bar stool and walking over to greet her wife with a warm kiss.

 

“Hello love.” Lexa smiles and nuzzles her face into Clarke's neck, basking in the love and warmth of her wife.

 

“Hey. Lexa… I know you would be mad at what I did, but please don't go back to the office or be mad at me…” before Clarke could say anything more, Lexa cuts her off with a kiss and smiles.

 

“I know you ruined the carpet. It's $10 bucks anyway. And we need to talk.”

 

Clarke's smile immediately dissipated and she gave Lexa a look of concern. “Babe?”

 

“You two lovebirds try not to kill each other talking yeah? Oh and I'll save you some egg rolls Lexa.” Anya hollers before walking away into the kitchen to greet Raven, Lexa pulls Clarke in the direction of their bedroom and sits Clarke down on the bed.

 

"Lexa your scaring me. What's wrong?”

 

Clarke tried to look into her wife's eyes, searching for any hint of worry or sickness. Was her heart acting up again? She hadn't had a problem in a year now but she knew enough that maybe in the long run problems might arise since she was practically awake during the operation and Lexa had gone through therapy for the first few months since they came home. But then again, Lexa had been perfectly fine since then.

 

“Clarke… I'm pregnant. It worked. We're having a baby.”

 

Clarke was stunned. Her eyes grew wide and Lexa was smiling so hard, Clarke immediately gasped and laughed, tackling her wife to the ground and kissing Lexa's face over and over again.

 

“How did you know?” Clarke pulled her smiling wife of the ground with her and stood up to kiss her again.

 

“Let's just say that the morning sickness and an annoying sister dragged me down to the hospital to have a scan. And it came out on the screen.” Lexa fished out a picture from her jacket and handed it to Clarke for her to see.

 

Clarke took the photo and saw the small dot in her wife's womb, that would soon grow in the months to come, and she couldn't be happier. So that's why Raven had been looking as if the world was about to explode. Anya told her and she knew why now Lexa had been home late. But Lexa was all she cared about now. And she would until the end of time. Her Lexa, the one who brought her back to the land of art, the one who stood by her whenever she was in doubt, the one who would jump in the line of fire for her no matter what. Her Lexa, was carrying their first child together, and she didn't care about anything else. Just them. And their child.

 

“God I love you Lexa. I love you so much.”

 

“I know. That's why I didn't sleep in the office tonight. And yes Anya called us cheap but what the hell. It's just a fucking carpet. Although I would suggest you stop throwing paint on robbers that couldn't care less about being covered in black paint and running out the door. I still don't get why you actually find that article so believable.”

 

“Oh shush.”

 

“Can we eat now? I'm hungry. And craving Egg Rolls. Like right now.”

 

“Yes you big baby.”

* * *

 

 “I'm never walking into this apartment again I swear. How do you live with her Lexa?”

 

“Just like how you live with my sister. You love her, and she loves you back.”

 

“Awwww babe.” Clarke moves over to kiss Lexa on the lips, Raven and Anya feigning throwing up.

 

“You guys are sick.”

 

“Your annoying.”

 

“You sure you want to keep eating egg rolls Lexa? You’re going to be suffering in the morning woman.” Lexa deadpans her sister, stuffing another egg roll into her mouth.

 

Indeed she was pushing her luck for she felt nauseous again, but she was going to put up a brave front now and just get whatever she could before throwing everything up again later. Maybe she should really stop right now.

 

“Fine. You can have the rest.” Lexa shoves the box over to Anya who took it away greedily and shoved and egg roll into her mouth. Clarke and Raven went into the living room, Raven congratulating Clarke and they talked about the future when Anya pops her head to the side to have a look before turning her face back to Lexa.

 

“Sis, I’m going to need your help this weekend.”

 

“On what?” Lexa looked at her sister sceptically before looking at her wife and Raven who were still in the living room.

 

“I want to propose to Raven.”

 

“About damn time. What exactly do you have in mind?”

 

“Well… I was thinking to do up the whole apartment were staying with photos of us together, and since you can feign being sick and Clarke isn’t around for she had some extra class to attend to as what I’ll tell Clarke later, she can come over and help with the stuff while Raven keeps you entertained.”

 

“Jeez thanks. Since your jinxing me to actually have continuous morning sickness, you better treat me afterwards to ice cream. But yeah, I can do that. Sunday huh?”

 

“Yeah. Gives me time to get the deco and the photos done. Cool?”

 

“Yeah. I’m happy for you sis. Mom and dad would be proud.”

 

Anya begins to tear up, and Lexa does too, although she was never one to cry, but at the mentioning of their mother and father, Lexa eventually lets a few tears roll down and the two sisters hug it out.

 

“I wish mom and dad were here. I miss them.” Anya says honestly to her sister, Lexa rubs her sisters back and kisses her head.

 

“Their always here Anya, in our hearts. Always remember that. Now come on, I need to puke again.”

 

Anya groans and watches her sister scurry away towards the bathroom, Clarke immediately follows after, leaving Raven to come back into the kitchen with a sheepish smile.

 

“Lexa is so going to suffer.”

 

“You only enjoy watching her suffer because she and Mama G scared the shit out of you the last time we went out to dinner with them.”

 

“Shut up. If it’s the last thing I’ll ever do, it’s babysitting Lexa.”

 

“Yeah sureeee.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal.

Clarke sighed after climbing down from the ladder and climbing back up for the picture placed on the wall was out of place. Clarke was frustrated that she couldn’t get the picture in the right place and they were running out of time as well. Sunday had come by fast, and with Lexa being sick, she hated leaving her alone at home. Well not really alone. Lexa was being cared for by Raven, whom begrudgingly went over to take care of Lexa and complained about it. But Raven loved Lexa like a sister, and she didn’t mind caring for her. Lexa had been having morning sickness the last two days, and she was on bed rest after visiting the doctors the day before. So she was put to sleep in order for her to come over to witness her baby sister proposing. Octavia was busy putting up decorations while Lincoln ran out to pick up some beers and a bottle of wine. So Clarke was put in charge with fixing the photos with Anya and they worked along fine.

“Alright sis. Spill the beans. What’s bugging you?”

“I’m worried your future fiancé will drive my wife up the wall. That’s what.”

“Relax Clarke. Raven may be a fucking asshole but she wouldn’t dare overstep her boundaries with Lexa. Trust me. Anya has her wrapped tightly around her finger.” Octavia smirks, making Clarke giggle when Anya flipped the finger at her.

“Jesus Clarke. When was the longest time you two have been apart?”

“Uh 3 days? The time you two had a meeting over in Washington DC with Marcus Kane. My mom’s ex-boyfriend.”

“Oooooh right. I remember that guy. So sweet, so loving. Poor guy though. Never found anyone else to love after Mama G.” Anya whistles, sighing at the poor man who loved Abby and always have since the day they met.

“Yeah well, my dad was smoother. Speaking of which, their coming by next month to visit. And they will be here for two months and maybe, I drilled it out of dad, that they might move here to retire. And also, I heard from Lexa that my dad has somethings planned and he wants you and Lexa to have a chat with him.”

“Oh boy. I remember now. He wants us to take over the company. I think. Maybe. That will sure put a lot things on the plate now.” Anya sighs and rubs her neck at the thought of it.

“I thought it was a good idea for the company to merge together if Papa G decided to give the company to you and Lexa?”

“Technically it is financially, and project wise of course. But with Azgeda Holdings on the move, Lexa sure ought to be pissed.”

“Wait, that’s Nia’s company right?”

Clarke remembered the name all too well. How Nia had lied to her and got Lexa sent to the hospital because of it. She hated that woman, Costia included, and wanted nothing more for them to burn down to the ground.

“Yup. She actually put Luna Patasky, our most trusted investors, out of business. She bought over Floukru holdings because they weren’t making the cut and Lexa had to hire her. She is a really great businesswoman, but of course, Nia has a lot of dirty money going around under the table. Bitch tried to take over our company, but Lexa is pretty damn good in shuffling funds around so we managed to avert her want’s on our company.”

“But I don’t get why she would want anything to do with your company and my dad’s. I mean you guys are stable right? Nothing that she can touch. I mean Lexa told me as long the funds are good, the projects coming in are good, the company is more than stable right?”

“Yuppy doodle. Anyways, Lexa’s a smart woman. She would know what to do. But I promise, if the work load piles up, I’ll make her take a break. Besides, she’s in good hands with Raven. Promise.” Anya winks and Clarke could only laugh and shake her head.

Oh how much Clarke wanted to believe that was true. Or maybe not.

* * *

 

“Lexa, I know it sucks to be puking your fucking guts out. But calm your fucking tits down will ya? You’re not dying dipshit.”

Raven was being super nice today. For a change. After Clarke called saying she needed someone to keep an eye on Lexa for she needed to head out for a last minute teaching session, which Raven found it odd for Clarke never teaches classes on the weekends, was suckered into coming over to care for Lexa. Anya had to leave without Lexa to settle a project that was currently on going, and Lincoln and Octavia wasn’t back yet from their supposedly for Raven didn’t know. And so she was the only one free, and now she was suffering. Well she wasn’t suffering, it was Lexa.

“Why do I even bother with you?” Lexa coughs out her words, clearly still nauseated and her throat burned.

“Because you love me so. I’m sexy, hot and freakishly good looking.”

“Don’t make me choke on my own vomit please?”

“Yeah yeah whatever. So, your pick, Chicken soup or Mushroom soup?”

“Which one prevents the fire department from showing up?” Raven chuckles at her friend, being reminded of how embarrassing it was when the fire department really did show up when Raven was cooking.

Apparently, Raven wanted to bake turkey during Christmas last year, and so everyone was at the apartment. Lexa was helping to make cookies for Christmas and Clarke was helping with the icing when the oven blew up from a faulty wire and the oven caught fire, causing the fire alarm to go off and a bunch of hot looking firefighters showed up at their doorstep, with annoyed faces that the situation was already under control despite it being it their job. It was Christmas and they hated working on that day. Who doesn’t? So ended up, Lexa had to offer the men food and a really cooked turkey, and Anya called it the Christmas of the century when their apartment was filled with hot looking men and Octavia had been gushing about them even with Lincoln sitting right next to her. Clarke had gotten jealous for the firefighters had been showing off their muscles and abs, and Lexa retaliated by showing her toned abs and suckered them into having arm wrestling competitions, making Clarke burn with jealousy that Lexa was getting all the attention and her wife couldn't even give her any attention. So Raven was actually banned from cooking. Even if it wasn't her fault.

“Don't be a smart ass. Come on. Pick one.”

“Alright alright. Chicken soup sounds good. Could use some food to stomach in.” Lexa gets up from her spot on the floor, Raven holding her just in case she feels nauseous again and stumbles or staggers, Lexa washes up and brushes her teeth before walking back out into the living room with Raven holding her arm just in case and lays Lexa down on the couch.

“So, your job is to rest up here, and I'll cook. Oh and I'll put poison inside as well to ease the pain.”

“Don't you fucking dare Raven. For the love of god.”

“Jesus. I'm just messing with ya. What happen to the humour you used to have?” Raven stalks away into the kitchen, fishing out ingredients and utensils to start cooking, when Leda comes into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“What happen to resting?” Raven eyes her friend.

“Thirsty. So, you and Anya, been together for a year, yet none of you proposed yet?”

“Well, it's… I don't know. Me and Anya never talked about it. I actually plan on asking her to marry me. With your permission of course. Maybe pop the question to her tonight when I head home. What do your think?”

“Why not? And you don't need to ask for my permission to wed my baby sister Rae. Well, she may be my younger sister and I'm still protective as fuck with her, but then again, you two fit well together. And I could never ask for a better person to take care of her than you Raven. She makes you happy and you make her happy. So go my child, claim your rightful place by her side.”

Raven bursts into laughter at Lexa's final sentence before wiping her eyes from the tears that formed in her eyes.

“Goddamnit Lexa. You really are a tease.”

“Duuuuh of course. You dipshits need me around anyway. Can't have Anya taking all the glory of being named the best aunt in the world.”

“Fucking shit. I can't believe Anya tried to steal the title. No way! I'm laying claim right now. That little baby in there will know of the great Raven Reyes being the best Aunty in the world.”

Lexa cackles with laughter, knowing certainly that Raven will do her best to outshine her own lover and the two will definitely be having more fights over the little one when he or she is born.

"Just don't come knocking on my door in the middle of the night if you and Anya get into a fight. Don't need another incident where we get doused in black paint and another spoiled carpet.”

“You got that right. Hey! Summer break is coming up in two weeks’ time. Let’s go on a freaking road trip.” Lexa all but choked on her glass of water, Raven coming around to pat her back as the older brunette coughed out the water that went down the wrong tube.

“You’re kidding right?”

“Eh no?”

“Raven… Anya and I have work. We can’t just take off for summer break just like that?”

“Please??????? Pretty pretty pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee?????”

Lexa groans. “You make it sound as if were both married to one another. And it’s disturbing because if I remember correctly, I married Clarke instead of you and she definitely isn’t this annoying despite the fact that she gets whiny with me most of the time.”

Raven scowls and walks away back to cooking, leaving a big smirk on her face.

“At least consider it.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

“LINCONLN SO HELP ME IF YOU DON’T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I WILL DESTROY YOUR BOAT WITH RAVEN’S BOMBS AND PUT YOU AND OCTAVIA OUT OF BUSINESS FOR GOOD.”

“Not until you calm down first.” Lincoln states simply.

Everything had been decorated and set up for Anya to propose to Raven, but the only shitty thing that had to happen was the fact that Anya couldn’t find the ring. She immediately flew into panic mode, causing her to pace around the apartment, checking every corner of the apartment for the ring. Octavia and Clarke were annoyed that Anya was going into hyper drive. Octavia and Clarke had been trying to reason with her that she may have placed it somewhere but Anya was too far gone to listen. SO instead, Lincoln walks over and picks Anya up, placing her over his shoulders and she hangs behind him. It helped somewhat. But Anya was still trashing around. Clarke knew this was going to take a while until she calms down and decides to call Lexa to keep Raven at their place for now.

‘Hello love.’

“Need you to stall more babe. Your dipshit of a sister lost the ring and now she’s being thrown into hyper drive and can’t seem to calm her tits down.” Clarke sighs into the phone as she watches Octavia snapping photos of Anya in such an awkward position.

‘Just tell her that I said if she doesn’t calm down, she’s on duty for the Pharmaceutical project this coming October. Trust me, she’ll calm her tits down.’

Clarke turns to look at Anya and hollers at her. “Anya, Lexa says if you don’t calm yourself down, she’s putting you on duty for the Pharmaceutical project this coming October.” Anya immediately stops trashing and looks at Clarke.

“She wouldn’t dare.”

“Believe or not An, I wouldn’t mess with my wife’s words when it comes to business. You should know better.”

Clarke could hear Lexa chuckling softly over the phone, and she knew Lexa had been resting on the couch because her voice was hoarse and she sounded as if she had just woken up from a long slumber.

‘It worked didn’t it?’

“Yes love. It did. Why does she not want to do it?”

‘Apparently her ex-fling, Echo Chambers, whom she slept with for 8 months, is leading the project. So in order not to piss Raven off and cause an all-out war, she’s in charge of another project while I partake in it. Don’t tell Raven about Echo though.’

“Sure thing. How are you feeling?”

‘Better somewhat. Raven’s chicken soup helped, although I like yours better. Will be over there in an hour. So tell Anya to get her shit together. I’m going to nap a while more.’

“Okay baby. See you soon. I love you.”

‘I love you too.’

Clarke hangs up the phone, Lincoln having already sat her down on the couch since she took in deep breaths, running her hands through her hair, trying to think of where she could have misplaced the ring box. Octavia was already searching the rooms, checking through drawers and such to help Anya out and Lincoln walks into the kitchen for a beer before looking around as well.

“Okay Anya. I really want to be with my wife right now, so go through your memories and tell me when was the last you had the ring in your hand?”

“The printing shop.” Anya stated it loud and clear without hesitancy and immediately Anya jumps up and runs for the door, Clarke hot on her heels with the car keys and shouting at Octavia that they will be heading to the printing shop to have a look.

Anya prayed to the gods that the ring was still there, and although driving down the road at the speed of light, and almost getting ticketed for speeding, they reached their destination with a pale looking Clarke and definitely wanted to scream at Anya, but she held her tongue, not wanting to create problems with the older woman as she bolted in the door of the print shop which was technically still open to their luck. Clarke sits back and relaxes, only for her eyes to go wide in horror when the doors to the jewellery shop next to the picture printing shop swing open, revealing a squealing Raven and an annoyed looking Lexa. Clarke couldn’t blow her cover, yet Raven and Lexa had stopped outside on the sidewalk, Lexa ready to murder her friend alive.

Clarke desperately hid in the car, huddling into the bottom of the seat and called Anya. Only to her demise, Anya left her phone in the car. Fuck my life! This is fucking ridiculous. Never in her life had she done such dumb things like these. Just for the sake of her wife's sister and for her bloody best friend. Wait a minute… why was Raven and Lexa at a jewellery store? Oh and the irony of it. Shit! Raven must've bought a ring too. Oh shit. No way were the two of them at a jewellery store at this time of the evening just for fun. She's going to head over to the apartment and propose to Anya. Clarke could say she was sweating profusely, her hands gripping her hair and tugging at them hard. Why the fuck am I freaking out right now?  
Anya was about to leave the store, and just in the spur of the moment, Raven piggy backs Lexa and heads down the street away from the print shop. Clarke all but wanted to pass out and Anya makes her way back into the car.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“My wife and your future fiancé was walking down the street and you were about to leave. So yeah. I was shitting my pants if you three bumped into each other but thank god they went back the opposite direction.” Clarke lied. She wanted them to surprise each other on their own terms rather than one party knew about it.

“Well shit. That was lucky then. Why didn't you call me?” Clarke deadpanned Anya and pointed at her phone sitting on top of the dashboard.

“You do realise that I have my work phone with me right Clarke?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?”

"You know Lexa has two phones. And definitely I have two phones too.”  
“Let's just get going. Before they show up before us at the front door.”

“You got that right.”

* * *

 

Raven and Lexa parked the car in the parking lot below, immediately Raven grips the wheel hard after switching off the engines and staring into the space before her. Lexa notices the sudden change in mood from her best friend, and places her hand on her shoulders.

“Hey. You okay?”

“What if Anya says no? Then what Lexa? I don't know if…”

“Hey. Stop okay? My sister loves you. No matter how annoying you two are with us, my sister would never say no to you. She loves you and you love her. I'm talking as a friend to you now, Raven. And a sister. Anya didn't have the best upbringing, yes before she met you she slept around with woman. But never once have I seen her sleep with anyone else but you. In a good way. But Anya, she didn't get the life she deserved even after I tried so hard to provide for her. And I can't take care of her anymore Raven. I have Clarke to look after, a child that will join us in 9 months time to look after than. But you Raven, she chose you because you give her a need to live, to go on and to be loved. So stop worrying. My Sister won't leave just like that.” Lexa smiles and Raven grips Lexa's hand with hers, before laying her head sideways onto their hands.

“Jesus Lexa. Here I thought you would keep up with that commander façade of yours.” Raven chuckles lightly.

“Were family. We stick together through thick and thin. No matter what. Come on. I'm sure Anya would be waiting for us to show up. Clarke is here too. Told her we were heading to your place.”

Lexa gave one final squeeze of the shoulder and they exit the car, Raven piggy backs Lexa for she was still feeling somewhat nauseous, and didn't want her falling down. But Lexa had insisted going over to their place, and she didn't want to miss the moment her baby sister proposes, so the younger brunette took the liberty to carrying her around. Not that Raven complained for Lexa was pretty light. But she had the strength of a bear and that was something to be weary off. So heading up to the apartment, Lexa requested to be let down, and Raven opens the door to the apartment, passing the flowers to Lexa. It's one thing to note that Raven never buys flowers for Anya, so it would be exceptionally sweet that Raven was proposing. Lexa tried to stifle the laugh at the thought but once she heard the loud gasp from Raven, she knew then that Raven was beyond shocked. They stepped into the doorway, and small lights were placed throughout the apartment and the sight was beyond beautiful when Lexa stepped in behind Raven.

And there in the middle of the room stood Anya, a big but nervous smile on her face, and so Lexa took it as the signal for her to move forward and disappear into the bedroom where Clarke had texted her being in. Raven stops in the middle of the living room, clearly in shock and Anya immediately bends down on her knees, making Raven gasp and cover her mouth.  
“Raven Reyes, since the time we met and became sex buddies, I've always known you were my number 1. And I never regretted ever meeting you Raven. You’re my breath of fresh air, although you’re a sarcastic asshole, I really do love you for everything that you are. I know we had our ups and downs and our fights, but I would do it all over again just to be with you for the rest of my life, and also disturbing our two dumb lovebirds in the room. So, I want to ask you know, would you be my fuck fiancé from now on? And maybe fuck wives somewhere down the road forever?”

Raven was never one to cry, and always had a sarcastic remark for everything, but in this moment of time, she had none.

"It's a fucking yes.”

Anya laughs and stands up to kiss Raven with all her might, and carries Raven, swinging her around the room. The rest of the gang appears from the corner of the hallway to the bedrooms, clapping for their friends as they finally took the next step forward, and Lexa who she too never cries, dabbed the tissue at her eyes. Anya takes out the ring from the ring box and slides the ring into her ring finger before kissing again.

“Are you crying Lex?” Clarke jokes and her Wife playfully nudges her shoulders.

“Shut up love. It's these fucking hormones.”

Clarke laughs and kisses her wife too, before Raven makes a choking sound in the background.

“Get a room assholes. And Lexa, you knew about this didn't you?”

“Yeah. I did. Thanks for carrying me.” Lexa winks before motioning her head at her jacket to propose to Anya as well.

“Hey babe, I actually wanted to propose to you tonight with your sister here. But looks like you beat me to the punch. But all the more, I love you Woods. My stupid fuck buddy for life. And fuck wives forever.”

Raven fishes out her ring box, and Anya looks to Clarke, having remembered Clarke seeing her sister and Raven walk down the street earlier, when she lost the ring and Clarke all but grins cheekily. Raven takes out the ring and slides it into Anya's ring finger before kissing her again, earning another round of cheers.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LETS FUCKING CELEBRATE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for a late update. Was busy. So as i said before, i wanted to involve more interactions with their friends and also see them working together in various situations because they are all great characters that need to be explored. More Linctavia coming soon and definitely will have some fun. I mentioned in the story abour a road trip, so be prepared for that when it comes because it's going to get way too fun. And also, i cried like a baby when i saw the snippet of Abby and Clarke last night talking about how Clarke loved Lexa. God it breaks my heart. I'm still crying over it. Hope you guys are surviving too. See ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night breakfast and a little love from under the car.

“Babe? You okay?”

 

It was late at night, 1am in the morning and they had only returned home from their friend’s place, Clarke had been somewhat tipsy and with Lexa still feeling a little sick, Clarke felt guilty for having her wife drive them home. Once they were naked and in bed, Clarke had rested on the side of Lexa's body, her head on her shoulders like she always does, wanting to listen to the steady heartbeat of her wife for it gave her a sense of calm and peace, and it was something that kept her alive knowing that her wife was still here by her side. But Lexa had this sullen look on her face as she played with Clarke's hair while staring at the ceiling of their bedroom. Lexa was always one to tell Clarke about her thoughts when they were alone, but tonight, it felt somewhat different. There was something eating at her and Clarke wanted to know why Lexa was being fairly quiet. Clarke brought her hand down to Lexa's small bump that was forming on her stomach, and rubbed it soothingly before looking at her wife's eyes again.

 

“I'm fine love.” Lexa sighs and closes her eyes.

 

“Something's troubling you Lexa. Talk to me. What's going on?”

 

“Just some work stuff me and Anya talked about. That's all.”

 

“Is this about Nia?”

 

“Some of it is yes.”

 

Clarke moves up to place her hand on Lexa’s cheeks, cupping them and bringing her face to face Clarke’s. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Lexa sighed heavily, knowing this was a topic she hated talking about because of the fact that the last time Nia had spoken to Clarke, Lexa’s heart was in pieces. Clarke understood as well it was something they never talked about in a year of being married, the incident, but only from time to time when Lexa was at work and that she would mention Nia if the mood arises for business. Clarke knew as well that her wife’s mood had soured when she saw Anya and Lexa in the kitchen on the phone with someone and she just shut herself off afterwards. Anya was in better spirits however for she was happy to be with Raven. So Clarke stroked Lexa’s cheeks, prompting her to talk and eventually Lexa sighed heavily before speaking.

 

“One of my workers, Indra Porter, came back from Washington DC today. She's in charge of our offices there, and she claimed that Nia was making moves of buying over one of the companies that was opposite ours. Sankru Foundings, one of our close business partners is losing out on the stock market and their investments have dwindled over the past few months. We initially wanted to help them out, but the boss of the company said he was financially stable as when we last spoke. But apparently, he had a loss of investments when Nia settled a business transaction with their investors, causing him to lose half a million overnight. He requested that we join ventures to keep his company going, but with Nia moving in and requesting to buy over his company, the board members had agreed to it. Which means I can't help him and if I were to stick my nose into it, Nia will make a move in order to gain control on some of the investments I've made when we were working on projects. And If I pull out, Sankru will fall into her hands entirely, which will also make losses on my part. I'm just… I don't know Clarke. If I help, I would have to work along side her, and it’s the last thing I'll do. But if I pull out, Sankru Foundings will be destroyed for good. It doesn't feel right.”

 

Clarke understood now Lexa's concerns and why she had been in a sour mood. Nia was a snake. A sly one, and Lexa had every right to be worried. But to be put in such a compromising situation, no doubt that it could cost Lexa her investors, let alone hurt the people she once worked with.

 

"Perhaps maybe you could buy over Sankru Foundings? It then gives you control over their company and let the boss still run it. You could pull funds around to do so can't you?”

 

“I could. But it would put me in the same position as Nia. A crook. A snake. Buying over a company for the sake of power.”

 

“No Lexa. You are not like that. You, with that heart of gold, is doing what is right for your people. You don't just buy over companies because you want power, but because you have a heart to save them from people like Nia. I know the good of your heart Lexa. And I know you would do what's right.”

 

Even in the darkness, she could still see the smile that breaks on Lexa's face, and Clarke loved it all the more.

 

“I guess.”

 

“Come on love. Get some sleep. It's Saturday and we can go out like we used to on our Saturdates. What say you?”

 

Clarke knew this is a crucial period that her wife's hormones will be all over the place. And she had to make sure that her wife remained happy and supported throughout the next couple of weeks. Besides the morning sickness, Lexa has been having an emotional run, and she had no choice but to make sure Lexa was okay. Sex had been out of the question for she didn't want Lexa to be running to the bathroom to throw up again.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“I take that as a yes?”

 

“Uh yeah it's a yes. But uh… despite me not wanting to move from the bed with the cramps, I'm hungry. And I want pancakes and eggs and toast. Like now.”

 

Clarke was completely taken off guard by Lexa's sudden request. Oh boy! This is where the cravings start. Clarke was thankful her classes didn't start until 11am at the art museum from Monday to Fridays. So she could accommodate her wife's crazy cravings to come.

 

“Uhhhh okay. I'll drive then.”

 

“No you’re not. Your alcohol level is somewhat high even if you feel fine. Just keep me company is all I need.”

 

So Clarke groaned, but obliged and the two woman got dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts, before heading out the door and into the car. Clarke was tired really, from the drinks, and while Lexa drove, she still managed to intertwine their fingers together as they drove silently through the streets of San Francisco. Clarke felt this calming feeling flow through her, the lights that enter their car as Lexa slowly drives them down the road, the peaceful night and the clear night sky was something that ran through her mind. Even in her sleep, her thoughts and dreams were brought on about Lexa, her pregnant tummy, her glowing face that stood under the night sky with her eyes closed, taking in the fresh air and the wind blowing against her sun tanned skin. And she would spend every night such as this, satisfying her wife's cravings just to see the view of her wife over and over again. She was indeed lucky.

 

Clarke blinked her eyes open when she heard the engine stop, and she looked around the are they had stopped at, seeing an empty street and a small 24 hours’ diner that was located on the right. It was their usual hang out place during nights when they were hungry, and the owner of the place was such a nice guy, they never failed to come back again. And because Lexa was craving for pancakes and eggs and toast, this was the place to go. Clarke too was hungry actually and she was in the mood for pancakes, and she felt Lexa’s lips on her cheeks, giving Clarke the energy to get out of the car and envelope her wife in a searing hot kiss before entering the diner.

 

“WOODS! GRIFFIN! WELCOME BACK!”

 

“Hello Gustus. Good to see you too.” Clarke chuckled and pulled Lexa into the diner with a big goofy grin before settling down in one of the booths. The head chef, Gustus, appears from out of the kitchen, telling the waitress that he would be taking the order of the two girls and moves over to their table.

 

“Well, it’s a first alright you two are here at this time of the morning. Missing me that much?”

 

“You wished Gustus.” Lexa laughs and he ruffles her hair with his big burly hands.

 

“So… what’s the occasion if you girls are here at this time of the night? Went out clubbing again?”

 

“Nope. Lexa here is having cravings. So, will get pancakes and eggs and toast. Two chocolate milkshakes to go along with it and a slice of apple pie afterwards. Think you can handle that?” Clarke looks at the man, his eyes scanning both Clarke and Lexa, knowing something was going on between the two.

 

“Let me guess, you’re pregnant aren’t you Lexa?” Lexa stares at him with wide eyes. No way did he know when she didn’t tell him anything.

 

“Wait, how did you guess?”

 

“Oh my dear girls. If you do recall I have a wife and three beautiful girls. So I can tell. You look tired and sick, cravings at this time of the night and not to mention, you two only come at 4 in the morning when you’re done drinking the night away. So I figured. Congratulations anyway you two. I know you guys have been planning on kids for a while now. So I’ll whip up your orders and be back in a quickie.”

 

“Thanks Gustus.”

 

Leaving the two girls alone, Clarke stretches her hand out to take Lexa’s bringing her palms up to kiss them softly before looking at each other with small loving smiles.

 

“What did I do to deserve a woman like you?” Clarke smiles wider and kisses Lexa’s palms again.

 

“Hmmmm… let’s see, your belief in fairy tales was annoying at first, but I managed to love you for it afterwards. And marrying you in that stinky medicine smell hospital was the greatest gift of all that I will always treasure with my beating heart.” Lexa smiles and Clarke laughs wholeheartedly.

 

“God. You were so uptight and intimidating; I wonder how Anya lived with you.”

 

“Nah… I’m her older sister. I have a lot of say. So she dare not say squat with me.” Lexa gives her devilish smile and Clarke all but swats her hands playfully.

 

“Your happy she’s finally with Raven. I can tell.”

 

“Raven suits her. Their meant for one another. Not to mention reducing each other’s ego. But yes, I did have a heart to heart talk with Raven when she came, over to take care of me and so I sort of pushed her a little to take the next step and it worked out. Although it was kind of hilarious that you tried to hide yourself in the car. I recognised the license plate number and you should be thanking me I got Raven to see the flower shop in the opposite direction.”

 

“Why are you so smart?”

 

“Would you rather I be dumb?” Lexa perks up an eyebrow at Clarke who immediately regrets saying such things.

 

“No. I want the smart, crazy, stoic and badass wife I married. And your perfect to me. Just don’t leave the house without me next time? I know Raven may have done a fine job, but I still have phobia’s with her around after she let the oven blow up on Christmas.”

 

“You do realise it wasn’t her fault right?”

 

“Why are you defending her?”

 

“I’m defending myself. And it’s nothing for you to be jealous about love because I only had eyes for you and will always be you. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

Clarke swooned at her wife’s words, and kisses her palms again. The food arrived shortly after, fresh eggs and toast with bacon and pancakes filled their table and their chocolate milkshakes with pie was placed right after. They ate slowly, savouring every taste of their night breakfast, Lexa enjoying her toast when it began to rain outside. It was just one of those times of the year that it rained and they weren’t too worried about it. In fact, Clarke had come to know that Lexa enjoyed being in the snow and the rain, stating that she enjoyed the freshness of the earth touching her skin, be it rain or snow. And Clarke knew Lexa would ask her out to play in the rain after they were done eating, but she didn't want Lexa falling sick. Not that she isn't anyway.

 

“Lexa no. You're not playing in the rain and we are going to borrow an umbrella from Gustus.”

 

“Aaaaaaah but Clarke!”

 

“Nope. No buts.”

 

“Okay.” Clarke looked at Lexa skeptically, who was giving the pouty look as she ate her pancakes slowly, having finished her eggs and toast already. She knew that look. The one whereby if she couldn't go out to play, she would give the look of her hurt child. No she won't throw a temper tantrum, but she is silent and pouty.

 

“Lexa… I know you like playing in the rain and stuff. I would let you of course but your having mild cramps and not to mention your morning sickness Lex. I don't want you getting sicker if I let you play in the rain.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Clarke wants to satisfy her wife in letting her go out in the rain, but tonight, she wasn't budging. Lexa looked sad and Clarke felt guilty. It was the least she could do to let her play since Lexa was having doubts and problems and again she had to say no. They finished up the rest of their food in silence, Gustus cane over with the bill, giving them a discount since they were his favourite customers and they bid the man good night before borrowing and umbrella. Clarke needed to do something to fix her wife's sour mood but had no idea what to do especially at this time of the night. Pulling her wife close and under the umbrella, Clarke and Lexa make their way out towards the car. But just before getting Clarke into the car, the two woman heard the soft whimpers of an animal from under the car. Clarke eyes Lexa who eyes her back before the two woman knelt down to check under the car.

 

Looking around, Clarke saw what looks like fur, golden in colour, soaked to the bone. And Clarke moved under to reach out for the animal hidden underneath as Lexa held the umbrella up above their heads in the pouring rain. Once Clarke had her hands on the soft and damp creature, Clarke pulls it out and the two woman gasps in shock. Lexa began to tear up at the sight of the cute and adorable golden retriever puppy, hiding under their car to keep out of the rain. Clarke fell instantly in love with the little puppy, his body shaking from the cold and Clarke cooed at the little guy.

 

“Lexa? Can we keep him?” Clarke blurted it out immediately and she searched her wife’s eyes for any hint of rejection.

 

“I guess we could. Doesn’t he have a collar or something?”

 

“Nope. None. Please Lexa? He’s so cute like you. And I know I didn’t let you play in the rain but I know you have a heart for this little guy. What say you?”

 

Clarke holds the puppy up to her face, and Lexa knew she had to lose this game today. Clarke wasn’t letting her play in the rain, and definitely this little guy had made its way into her heart no doubt. And she didn’t have the heart to leave out here in the rain all alone. So Lexa smiled, and opened the car door for Clarke to get in, and shut the doors before making her way over to the driver’s side. Clarke was fishing out a used towel in the back of their car, while Lexa started the car and drove off, her eye darting back and forth between the road and the little puppy that was situated in her lap, all wrapped up and dozing off silently. Lexa thought to herself, she could enjoy night’s like these for the next 9 months no doubt. If Clarke was going to be this caring, this loving, this adorably cute, then Lexa would listen to her either way.

 

And then the thought of her conversation with Raven earlier popped into her mind. A road trip. Summer break was coming up, and Clarke didn’t need to teach for a whole month. And their anniversary of one year as well. Although they have been together more than a year, a few weeks technically over a year, she didn’t mind the fact that they could go all out to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Sure, she and Anya could take the time off since projects and meetings were on the down low during June, so why not? Anya would be in on the idea anyway, she had always one them to take a vacation. And their most trusted advisor, Titus, was in the office and could run things smoothly while their gone. I guess they could make an exception. They needed a break anyway.

 

“Lexa? You’re thinking again babe. Care to share your thoughts?”

“Hmmmmmm… just thinking. Raven asked me earlier if we could go on a road trip this summer. And I told her I would think about it. And I guess I made a decision.” Lexa smiles at Clarke before turning into the carpark of their apartment building.

 

“We get to go on a road trip don’t we?” Clarke asks with a chirpy voice.

 

“Yes love. I can get Anya and myself some time off.”

 

The little puppy in Clarke’s arms yawns sleepily, looking up at Lexa with tired eyes before struggling in Clarke’s grip to get out of her touch. Lexa takes it as an opportunity to take the little one into her arms, the puppy instantly licks her fingers before snuggling into her chest. Clarke’s heart melts away, watching Lexa the entire time as they make their way up to their apartment.

 

“You really will make a great mum Lexa. I can foresee it.”

 

“Hmmmmm that depends really. You do realise this is a dog, and Croco still needs tender loving care, and this little one,” Lexa uses one hand to rub her stomach while looking at her wife, “will need all the tender loving care too when he or she pops out of me. Sooooooooo…. Yeah I’ll be the best mom in the world.” Lexa pulls a smirk.

 

“Hey. I can do a better job.”

 

“No Clarke. You’ve already done enough. And that’s why I love you. Your perfect the way you are and you will always be the greatest mom between the two of us.”

 

Clarke instantly captures her wife’s lips, kissing them over and over again with love and appreciation when the little puppy barks at the two woman huddling together.

 

“That’s it. We could name him Fish.” Clarke states unexpectedly.

 

“Why Fish?”

 

“It suits him.”

 

“Clarke! Fish is a fish. Not a dog.”

 

“Well we found him in the rain all wet. So, Fish it is.”

 

“Your weird.”

 

“My dork. Come on, let’s go in.”

 

“Fine.”

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's superbowl weekend of course and hopefully if I don't go crazy watching the concerts and partying til I drop dead, I promise i'll upload chapters. But if I don't, just know I died a happy woman partying the night away. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And will see you all on the other side. Nah just kidding. Well you guys know my style, i'll feed you guys with all the sweet and fluffy things first before I create the angst, so just enjoy the fluff for now and when I think its time to start the angst, I'll let you guys know. But i'll say before hand, no Lexa will not ever cheat on Clarke. Ever. See ya guys soon :) Happy SuperBowl Weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trouble in paradise.

“So Lexa approved of us going on a road trip then?”

Raven was seated in the living room with Anya, Octavia and Lincoln, watching reruns of 2 Broke Girls, when Raven asked Anya about the road trip. Raven had pitched the idea to Lexa for she was the boss of the company, and Anya was her second, so Lexa had the final say on when they could take time off and when they had to work. Anya had mentioned as well the problem that was on going in Washington DC, and it was a good opportunity for them to swing by and assist the boss there while on their road trip since Raven had already planned out the routes and places they were going to take.

“Yup. It's a must we stop in Washington DC for a day or two to settle the disputes there before we continue on. Oh, be prepared for food stops. And a very annoying sister. Lexa had cravings for pancakes and Eggs and Toast last night, so they drove out to the diner and they picked up a little fluff ball on the way home.” Anya muses.

“I heard that Lexa didn't get to play in the rain and she got pouty with Clarke. Hahaha the two really are suckers for one another. Ooooh they said we should meet with them later at Mrs. Beaty’s place to discuss routes and places to visit. And places to stop and eat too. And we better be prepared for a very annoying Lexa. A pregnant woman's cravings can be horrible if she doesn't get what she wants.” Octavia laughs and high fives Raven.

“Okay ladies calm down. Lexa is still the oldest among all of us. So technically she still calls the shots.” Lincoln smiled at the girls who threw him a glare.

“I can't say I disagree on it. But I think instead Clarke would be the bossy one. You know how protective and jealous she gets over Lexa. How many times have we gone clubbing, and every time someone tries to hit on Lexa, she's clingy as fuck?”

“Yeah I agree. Now with Lexa pregnant, I think her jealousy and protective level just skyrocketed through the roof. God bless us all.” Octavia shakes her head and sighs.

True that Clarke was super protective and a jealous woman if someone touches her wife, they all saw it and knew it. Clarke never liked anyone touching her wife. There was one time whereby Raven got into a fight with Clarke, stating that she was too protective and too overbearing with Lexa, and that their friends were only messing around with Lexa. Lexa of course didn't think any of it because she knew her heart belonged to Clarke for the rest of her life and wouldn't have married Clarke if she thought otherwise. Reason being Clarke had become as such because of the issues that she witnessed between Costia and Lexa, and Clarke couldn't stand watching it when she walked away. It was the guilt and regret that was residing in her heart as of still. And Anya had told Lexa that they saw it in her eyes, the way Clarke was. So Lexa had to do the job of telling Clarke what exactly their friends meant and Clarke tamed down with the months that led on. But of course, any spouse would be jealous if someone tried to hit on your partner.

“Relax guys. Lexa has a tight leash on Clarke. At most, they would argue, kill each other, revive from the dead and have make up sex. Simple as that.”

“Uh Lexa is on a no touch policy until her second trimester. Doctors orders. Afraid that if they had too much sex, Lexa would never get to finish and end up having her head in the toilet bowl, making her angsty and fucking frustrated. And when my sister is frustrated, its world war 3 at work. And the end of the world for me.”

The group cackles with laughter and tears, enjoying their little talks about their friends.

“I bet their ears must be burning right now. Us talking behind their backs. To sweet.”

Raven makes a smart comment and everyone bursts into laughter again before getting ready to meet up with their favourite lovebirds at Mrs. Beaty's bakery.

* * *

 

“Babe? Should we get the blue one or the red one? I find the red one cute.”

“Mmmmmm no. Maybe the black one looks better?”

“No Lexa. Black is out of the question. We agreed with taking bright colours Lex.”

Lexa nods her head with a pouty look. Their saturdate was spent on getting Fish checked out at the animal hospital and buying him food, a bed, toys and the whole lot. Clarke had woken Lexa up early so that they could go out to the dismay of Lexa, who wanted to stay in bed all day and rot to death. As what she claimed and Clarke had to kiss her repeatedly to get her out of bed. Clarke took the both of them to a small café, had a light lunch before heading of to the vet with Fish, who was a ball of fire, running around the car and Clarke had to hold him down while Lexa drove. Clarke rather enjoyed that Lexa drove for she was a more careful driver and not to mention that she hated when Clarke fiddles around too much in the front seat and Lexa had issues with that. But Clarke still drives somedays and Lexa would be fine with it, especially if she's too tired from work. So they compromise most of the time.

“Okay. How about we take the blue bed? It matches your eyes and I would definitely be open to having the blue dog bed. So at least when I see Fish sleeping in it, I reminds me more of you every second of the day.”

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and kisses her head and her cheeks before Clarke laughs and takes the blue dog bed and dumps it in their shopping cart.

“Really smooth Commander. I know you love the red one.”

“Mmmmm I do but I only like red when you wear the red bra and panties I got you for your birthday and when you tied me to the bed and worshiped my body in those good old redness. So id say, I'll have to take the blue just to ensure that I don't go crazy without sex for a couple more weeks.” Lexa whispers into Clarke's ears, making her shudder under her wife's hot breath.

“Once your free to have sex, were christening the whole house again. Or, we could push our luck and do it tonight?” Clarke moves to face Lexa, bringing her in for a kiss, smiling like teenagers in love before separating and moving down the isle.

“Or maybe we could head to the doctors and ask. I'm sure they would be more than fine in answering our questions about our sex life. Oh, and since were going on a road trip, we can christen the entire United States as well.” Lexa moves her eyebrows up and down, making Clarke laugh.

“Oh my god no Lexa. I think you will be tired and I will literally just pass out if we christen this country.”

“Well, it was worth a shot anyway.”

So the two woman continued shopping for the rest of the items on the list, before making their way towards the cashier. Apparently, Lexa has gotten better after eating more. Not that it was cravings but she had been afraid to eat much for she was afraid of running to the bathroom over and over again because of her morning sickness. But after calling the doctors office to ask, they claimed that some woman would feel better if they ate mire and asked that Lexa try it out. And it really did help. And cold drinks helped a lot too. Apparently Lexa's favourite thing to drink now was ginger tea and sucking on strawberry popsicles. It was basics for home remedies and so it made things easier. Lexa had been sucking on them all morning and with her ginger tea, she's fine. Her cramps were still around though, but it was mild and Lexa didn't complain much about it.

Paying for their items, Clarke and Lexa head back towards the vet, wanting to pick Fish up for he had to be given shots and cleaned up before they could bring him back home. Of course the regular checkups and so on and so forth, but apparently, Fish had taken a liking to Lexa immediately. What made it even cuter was when Clarke woke up to find Fish snuggled against Lexa's tummy, as if protecting their little one from harm. And Clarke knew she made the right choice in asking Lexa to bring him home. So far no one had posted up posters or ads about losing their dog, so Clarke was thankful for that too because she had fallen in love with Fish.

“So ready to take our golden baby home?” Lexa asks Clarke, who was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts.

“Mmmmmm although our real baby comes 9 months later for us to bring home and love, so let's just say having Fish is training for the two of us.” Clarke smiles but Lexa eyes her skeptically.

“Fish is a dog. Not a human baby Clarke. We will be spending sleepless nights feeding, loving, changing diapers and so on and so forth. A dog can be trained Clarke. You do realise that?”

“Oh shush. Don't be so uptight honey. I'll get Fish and be right back. And you just sit your cute ass in here and relax okay?”

Lexa laughs before kissing Clarke on the lips before watching Clarke head into the front door of the Vet. God how she loved her wife.

Clarke entered the front doors and approached the front desk assistant, passing the piece of paper to them before the nurse smiles and walks away to retrieve Fish. Clarke was a bundle of joy today. Shopping for Fish, spending some good old quality time with Lexa. And bot to mention having a meet up with their friends later to discuss their upcoming road trip in three weeks time. Everyone had been approved to take time off from work and she was ecstatic and excited. She bet the rest were excited as well. So Clarke smiled to herself, like she always does when her thoughts ran wild like the sun.

“I haven't seen that kind of smile before since I last saw you.”

Clarke's heart skipped a beat. No way did she just hear that voice again. Clarke turned around to face the same person she had

“Niylah?”

"How ya doing Clarke?”

“I've been great. Thanks. What are you doing here?” Clarke looked at Niylah up and down and realised that she was wearing scrubs. She must work here as a helper or a nurse for animals.

Niylah was an old flame of Clarke's. Having spent time together as fuck buddies. Clarke met her in a bar one night alone after work, her roommates were out of town for some crazy convention and she was alone drowning her sorrows in alcohol. Turns out, Niylah was there and offered her to be relieved of some tension. So after a night together, it became a weekly thing. Soon enough, they started dating but Clarke didn't feel that special connection with her and after 4 months of dating, she called it quits with Niylah. And they never saw each other ever since.

“I missed you. Never actually dated anyone else after you left.”

“I'm sorry it didn't work out between us Niylah. I didn't feel that spark with you. Never did. I was lost and I used you for sex. And I'm sorry. As I said before I left.” Niylah nodded her head in sadness and Clarke felt bad for her.

She never meant to hurt the woman's feelings but she didn't want to lead the woman on any longer and she broke up with her. Raven had scolded her once she came home, for leading the poor girl on but Raven too agreed that there was no point in being hung up over it for Raven believed too that a spark should exist between the person you love.

“I wish I did have that spark with you Clarke. I really did love you. And I still do.”

Clarke turns around when the nurse called her name, Fish was wagging his tail happily at the sight of Clarke in his kennel, and Clarke said thanks and turned around again. Only for her lips to touch Niylah’s. Her mind stopped, her heart jumped out of her chest in shock. Clarke immediately pushed the woman away in anger.

“What the fuck Niylah? I'm sorry that I left you. But I don't love you back Niylah. We were over then. I'm married now and my wife is pregnant with my child. And I love her more than anything else in this world okay. Just leave me alone Niylah.” Clarke doesn't wait a second longer and pushes her way out through the doors and down the steps.

It was only then Clarke realised Lexa wasn't there anymore and Clarke knew all to well why.

“Fuck.”

* * *

 

Lexa was crying hysterically. Her heart ached at the sight she saw before her eyes. Clarke had been inside for too long and she wondered if there was any issues with the billing earlier or that something went wrong with Fish. So she switched the engines off and left the car, and when she stopped at the entrance of the transparent doors, she saw her Clarke, the one she loved and died for, kissing another woman. And it broke her heart. Lexa didn't wait to stick around, and she ran back to the car in tears, not even thinking to wait for Clarke and drove off. She didn't have a sense of direction nor way, and she just went to the nearest park on her mind. She felt hurt. But the one thing that took over all other emotions was her jealousy. God how she was burning with jealousy that someone else kissed her wife.

Maybe perhaps they were long time friends? Or did they used to date each other? Lexa was overreacting with every possible situation in her mind. She stopped at the side of the road, and jumping out of the car before walking down a small pathway and finding a bench in the middle of nowhere. She needed to clear her head, her thoughts, her heart. Clarke would never cheat on her. She knew that. But what if Clarke kissed that woman back? What if she still had feelings for that woman that resurfaced? Before Lexa could think about anything else, a familiar voice sounded behind her.

“Lexa? My dear girl what are you doing here alone?”

“Mrs Beaty?”

The old woman smiled, placing her grocery bag down on the ground near the bench before taking a seat beside Lexa.

“Oh sweetie. Why the sad face? What happened?”

“What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?”

“Hahaha oh my dear girl. My daughter in law asked me to come over to bring her some cookies for my grandkids. I was just on my way back to the shop. My daughter in law stays over the other side of the park in one of the apartments. My son is serving his third year in military service so I look after the kids. So tell me sweetie, why are you crying?”

Lexa sighs and wipes her tears, before turning to look at Mrs. Beaty. “Clarke and I got a dog. Found the little one under the car last night in the rain and we took him in. And then today, we took him to the Vet to get him checked out. So we did some shopping and we came back to get Fish… the… dog… and Clarke was taking so long..”

Mrs Beaty rubbed Lexa's back soothingly because she started crying, and gripped her shoulder to allow Lexa to continue her story. “I saw with my own eyes that Clarke was kissing some other girl. I know it's stupid… Clarke would never cheat on me, but what if kissing this girl brought back feelings between them? What if she…”

“Lexa dear. You were always one to give Clarke the benefit of the doubt. So maybe you should talk to her and find out about what actually happened. Maybe this girl kissed her and she didn't kiss her back. Talk to her my dear. I know it hurts dear, but love conquers all. Come on deary. Let's head to the shop and you can sit in the back and have some tea and cookies.” Lexa sighs and nods her head, moving over to take the grocery bags for Mrs Beaty and heading back to the car.

It was a good thing Mrs Beaty was around, or things would've been much worse. Wouldn’t it?

* * *

 

“Fuck Raven. I have no idea where she is or what she saw okay? Niylah put her lips on me. Not me putting my fucking lips on her.”

After she realised Lexa had fled, Clarke immediately called Raven and Octavia about the problem. Of course, Raven wanted to kick Niylah’s ass, and Anya wanted to burn the place down to the ground, Octavia all but wanted to kidnap Niylah and have Lincoln throw her overboard in the ocean. But they had bigger concerns in finding Lexa than killing and skinning the woman alive.

“Where the hell do you think Lexa would go Clarke? Her office?”

“I don't know O. She never disappeared on me like this before. Usually she would talk it out with me. But with her raging hormones, god, she's unpredictable. Like one minute she could be sad, the next she could be happy. Fuck I don't know. I just want her back and safe with me.”

Clarke placed her face in her hands, Raven and Octavia rubbed her back soothingly as Anya tried to think of a possible place Lexa might have gone too. Lexa would always go to the office when she was upset, or to their apartment. But that's only when they were home. And as for the office, it's a Saturday and Lexa wouldn't stay overnight in the office on Saturdays or Sunday’s even if she had a fight with Clarke. Anya was out of ideas. Period.

“Any idea where she might be Anya?”

“Pftttt. Fuck I don't know. Even when my sister was depressed or just sick of the world, she never really went anywhere specific. Damn I don't know.”

“Guys. Let's just go to the bakery, sit down and think before we head out again looking for her. She's bound to have gone somewhere and she would know where to find us since we're supposed to meet up anyway. So maybe when she clears her head, she might come find us there.”

Octavia was right. Their best bet now was to head over to the café and wait for Lexa to come to them. So Anya drove them down, Clarke had taken Fish out from his kennel and hugged him close to her, her worries and sorrows buried into the the furs of the little golden retriever that had grown to love them ever more. Fish would constantly lick her fingers and kiss her face, as if knowing how sad and worried she was for her wife. He tried to act cute and cuddly with Clarke, trying to get her to pull a smile, and eventually he managed to lick her nose, making her giggle and he barked happily after getting her to react to him.

Eventually they did reach the café, Mrs Beaty's warm smile from inside the shop breached their faces as they stood outside and smiled at her for entering. Fish was placed into his kennel and brought in with them, not wanting to leave the poor little guy in the car. Mrs Beaty welcomed the little one in without a fuss.

“You ladies look like it's the end the world. Why is that?” Mrs Beaty smiled, knowing the exact reason why they were looking so sad and sullen.

“Lexa ran off after I kissed someone at the Vet. I assume she saw it because when I came back out, the car was gone. I messed up again Mrs Beaty. And none of us know where she is or how she's doing. And I’m worried.”

“Well honey, who initiated the kiss? The other woman or you? And did you kiss her back?” The playful glint in Mrs Beaty's eyes was definitely one to not miss.

"The woman kissed me first. But I didn’t push her away. I was shocked at first then I pushed her away.” Clarke was hysterical and Mrs Beaty could only laugh.

The girls looked at each other with confused looks. Raven caught on however, her smart mind was too good to not be able to use, and so she looked up at Mrs Beaty and gave her a sly smirk.

“Lexa's here isn't she?”

“Wait what?” Clarke looked up to look at Raven before Mrs Beaty.

“She was at a park. Was coming back to the café after dropping something at my daughter in laws place when I found her crying in the park. She knows it wasn't your fault Clarke, but she has doubts and insecurities that you need to put to rest. So I suggest you calm yourself down and head to the back to talk to her.”

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. Lexa was okay. She's fine. Clarke stood up and thanked Mrs Beaty, walking towards the counter and stopped in front of the door. She didn't know why her heart was beating so fast. It was her wife for god sakes. Why was she so afraid? Clarke didn't know why she was, but she knew she had to talk to Lexa and settle this once and for all.

Even if it meant being screamed at. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So ive been partying all weekend and still nursing a hangover and watching the superbowl tonight. So forgive me my friends for my writing is slow and on the downside this weekend. Once I'm not so drunk and superbowl is over, ill pick up the slack. :) see ya guys and have fun :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little understanding and love is all that's needed.

“Lexa?”

 

Clarke entered the kitchen slowly, afraid that if she made any sudden movements, she might scare Lexa away from her. Clarke found her eyes glued to her hunched over wife, sitting on the staircase, her eyes red raw from the crying and she still had tears running down her face. She didn’t hear Clarke come in and her eyes were focused on the cabinet in front of her. She didn't know what to say or how to begin with Lexa. Lexa on the other, was having her head running like the river wild on what she would say or think about Clarke. Clarke moves over to Lexa slowly, sitting down in front of her, her blue eyes searching for green.

 

“Do you love her?”

 

Clarke was stunned. Lexa started off with such a question and Clarke didn't know why Lexa would think that she would cheat on her.

 

“No Lexa. I don't love her. I swear. I love you Lexa. And only you. Why would you think I love anyone except you?” Clarke cups Lexa's face, tears spilling down her face.

 

“I saw you kissing her Clarke. God, I don't know why… I just… I don't know Clarke. It hurt to see someone else with you. And when you didn't push her away, I… sort of lost it. Like the only thing running through my mind was the fact that you're going to walk away from me again…”

 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Clarke pulls Lexa into her arms, letting the older woman cry her heart out as Clarke kissed her head repeatedly and rubbing her back.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa. I truly am. I didn't want it to happen. But she placed her lips on mine and I was shocked. Once I got my head out of my ass… I pushed her away. God! I was so worried about you Lexa. You were gone and I… I thought I lost you for good. I knew you were upset Lexa. And I'm sorry. But hear me now. I love you and only you. And this baby that we have together. And Fish.”

 

Lexa moves away to look at Clarke in the eye. True she wanted to be mad and throw a fit at Clarke. But she didn't have the heart to do it. They loved each other too much. They were soulmates. Clarke cupped Lexa's face, leaning their foreheads together like they would always do after an argument or a fight, and they would soak in the feel of each other's presence. As they did, Clarke heard their favourite song come on on the radio, and Clarke always had a way to get Lexa to dance with her to that song. It was also their first dance song when they held a quiet reception, just the two of them on the rooftop of the hospital, despite being yelled at by Abby for taking Lexa out when she's not supposed to be out of bed. Taking Lexa's hand in hers, they stood up, and Lexa knew what Clarke wanted to do. So getting into position, Green and Blue met, bodies pressed together, and they danced away.

 

“If we knew, then what we do now

We'd hold our hands and take a bow Together we would stand our ground and fight

I remember the night we got drunk, I got sick on the subway With your hands on my face said, it don't matter, babe 'Cause I'm always on your side.”

 

Lexa swayed them from left to right, Clarke resting her head on Lexa's shoulders as they followed the beat of the music, twirling around in the kitchen even with the limited space provided, they were moving in sync just letting the lyrics fill their heads.

 

“Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes If God's listening, people think you're out of your mind Even if you believe it Through all the hard times, I'm on your side On your side I'm on your side On your side.”

 

Clarke and Lexa had picked this song, reason being was that even though life had its ups and downs, they would always be there for one another despite all the setbacks and the tears that would drench the earth. Clarke moves her hands to wrap them around Lexa's neck, one of her hand playing with the baby hairs of her neck, while Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, drawing Clarke impossibly closer together.

 

“I still wear your t-shirt out All the ink is faded now I wonder who you're dreaming of tonight

I remember the night when you packed all your bags in the doorway Said, I don't wanna fight, you can leave, but remember I'm always  On your side.”

 

And their lips touched softly, a tear slipping from Lexa's eye, running down the side of her face as she let her wife say all the sorrys, the I love you, the I will never leave you again. Lexa was just overreacting of course. And she had every right to be. And Clarke knew that too. She had a right to be jealous when someone comes over to flirt with her wife, but she was also guilty for no one had kissed Lexa like how Niylah had kissed Clarke. Life was a harsh reality, but to the both of them, it wasn't so bad after all. Because at the end of the day, they would always come back to each other.

 

“Life isn't pretty, we all get a little wrecked sometimes If God's listening, people think you're out of your mind Even if you believe it Through all the hard times, I'm on your side On your side I'm on your side On your side.”

 

Clarke inserts her tongue into Lexa's mouth, taking all that was in Lexa's wonders, feeling her hot breath traveling through their mouths and their salivas mixed together in pure lust and hunger. They were on each other's side. They were caught up in their own world, when Mrs Beaty entered the kitchen to find the two woman kissing with all their hearts. She smiled at them knowing they must have made up. She watched them for a while, knowing the older brunette needed words of confirmation and love to calm her down. Like she said, Lexa knew that Clarke would never cheat on her. But she just needed reassurance. Her hormones were all over the place. And every bit of attention and tender loving care and words was a big help. And Clarke knew the words to use.

 

Mrs Beaty remembered when they first came to the shop as a married couple, and she couldn't have been happier for the two. Clarke got her fairy tale ending with her soulmate, and Lexa got the chance to live a life full of hope with Clarke. To be together and to trust each other. She patted herself on the back for being nosy and getting the two woman together. She could feel it in her old bones that they were meant to be with each other. And true enough they were.

 

“Ehem. Your friends are looking for you two.” Mrs Beaty clears her throat and walks out the door again with a new batch of cookies. Clarke and Lexa separates from each other, Clarke moving to kiss Lexa one more time before speaking again.

 

“Babe, I want you to know again, I love you with all my heart. And that I'm sorry. I love you and only you. No one else. You hear me?”

 

“I know you do Clarke. I just didn't like that woman kissing you. And I'm sorry too for leaving you. I just needed to clear my head and I didn't mean to scare you like that. Just promise me next time someone tries to kiss you, you would let me punch them?” Lexa smiles and Clarke laughs, nodding her head.

 

“I’ll always be on your side Lexa. For better, for worse. I’ll always love you.”

 

“And I love you too Clarke.”

* * *

 

 “Raven, what are you doing?”

 

“I'm going to make things go boom. That's what.”

 

“Is that even legal? Like we could get caught for it right?”

 

“Nope. I'm pretty sure we would make it out alive.”

 

Raven had been sitting at the table with her fiancé and her other best friend, plotting out something really evil as she fiddled with the device in her hand. Being an engineer and a genius, Raven made a really wonderful device out of scrap and definitely found a way ti make it into something super good.

 

“Okay seriously Raven. What are you doing?” Octavia asks for the eighth time and Raven finally places the device in front of the two woman.

 

“This my bitches is a small bomb. Enough to blow up in a car and cause the engine to blow. Once the engine blows, this thing here…” Raven fishes out a small canister from her back pack and places it beside the device with a smirk, “This is a canister full of black paint. So what I'm going to do, is hook these two up together and when the engine blows, and the person had to get out of the car to pop the hood open, the timer will go off and when the hood pops open, it will explode and the black paint with splatter everywhere. I'm a fucking genius.”

 

“Babe, who are we exactly doing this to?” Anya eyes Raven with concern.

 

“Duuuuhh who else. Niylah fucking Niylah. What she did to our power couple was inhumane and we are going to teach her a lesson not to mess with your ex fling and also destroy someone else's marriage life with those lips of hers.”

 

“Clarke and Lexa will kill us all.”

 

“Oh relax. It's full proof. So, shall we? I'm deadly serious the two lovebirds will be a while. So let's go.”

 

The three woman got up from the table and scurried out the door, getting in the car and driving off to the Vet. Anya was going to fake being a flirt with Niylah and draw her out to the car, so that Raven could work her magic and take the bitch out. As what she quoted. Knowing that they wanted it on camera, so Octavia had her camera on standby while they hid in the car, and waited for Anya to go flirt with the girl and bring her back to the car. Raven didn't like the idea of the bitch making out with her fiancé, but still, they were doing it for their friends. And Raven wanted to see her little make shift bomb go boom for a good use. After Lexa had banned her from entering their apartment for two months, never again did she set off her little devices in the apartment because she made a small hole in Lexa's couch, and Clarke made her and Anya replace a new one that day itself. Lesson learned to never blow things up in Lexa's apartment. Especially if things belonged to Clarke.

 

“Okay, so how are we playing this out?”

 

“Okay first, Babe, you go in a flirt with the girl, get that bitch to the car and pretend to be making out with her and pop the hood. While you keep her distracted, I will put my little baby in the car and set it up. I only need 30 seconds. And then when you hear the hood shut, Octavia will call you and get interrupted and you leave.”

 

“Eh wait, then how are we supposed to see it go boom?”

 

“I thought of that too. In the case she doesn't start the car immediately, this little red button will do it. Don't worry, I won't kill her with it, I'm only destroying her engines. And a little black paint to give an artistic look to those scrubs. Okay bitches! Let's do this!”

 

Anya smirks and leaves the car, and walks up into the Vet clinic, with Octavia on standby with her phone to record the whole thing that was about to happen before their little bomb goes off. So they waited, and waited and waited for 30 god forsaken minutes before Anya emerges from the Vet, with Niylah trailing behind her.

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ. Anya had to give her a lap dance or what to get her out?” Raven groans and Octavia chuckles.

 

“Perhaps. But seriously, would you rather prefer watching your future sister in law getting intimate with our best friend or would you have fun here and get revenge on the bitch who tried to steal or baby girl from our commander?”

 

“Huh. You got a point. Fine. Here it will be. Get ready, their getting into the car.”

 

Raven and Octavia watched as Niylah pulled Anya along into her truck, shutting the doors and immediately pushing down Anya into the backseat. They waited patiently until the hood of the car popped open and Raven makes a break for it. She jumps out of the car, keeping low as she makes her way over and pushes the hood up with one hand and begins installing her little device in the engines. Raven checks from time to time, watching to make sure Anya was keeping her busy and when she was done, Anya receives the thumbs up and that Octavia will be calling in a few seconds. Running back to the car, Octavia calls Anya, who immediately picks up and says she would be over in a bit, ending their make out session in the car.

 

“That skank. Says she loves Clarke, but yet at the chance she gets with a woman, she fucks them right up. She would be wishing she never pulled that shit on my power lovebird couple at all.” Raven seethed, prompting Octavia to shake her head.

 

“Jesus Raven, calm your tits down. She’s going to get what’s coming for her. Here comes Anya.”

 

Anya opens the car door and slides in, immediately pulling Raven over to kiss her.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“The bitch can’t kiss for shit that’s what. Why in the hell did Clarke date her in the first place? My big sister sure as hell is a better kisser and not to mention a better wife. God… it’s disgusting.” Raven smirks.

 

“So you’re saying I’m a better kisser and lover than?”

 

“Don’t put your ego that high up yet. Because I can go years without sex. I bet on it.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Guys shut up. She’s switching the engines on.” Octavia calls the two woman over and they look out the window, watching Niylah adjust her hair.

 

“Oh she did mention it was her break time now. So we caught her at a good timing.”

 

“Is that why you waited for fucking 30 minutes?”

 

“Yep.”

 

They focused their attention back to the car in front, and when they watched Niylah start the engines, and the hood of the car pops open, a loud boom echoing around as smoke came out from the openings of the hood. Passer-by’s stopped to look at the commotion, making Octavia, Raven and Anya to burst into laughter at the wrecked engine. Niylah stumbles out of the car, clearly shocked and dazed at what just happened, and she circles around the front of the car, using one of the rags she brought with her, and lifted up the hood, only for the canister placed inside to blow up, splattering black paint all over her front.

 

Another round of cackles and laughter came over them in the car when Niylah turned away, her face completely black and she screamed in frustration before returning to the clinic. Raven had tears in her eyes, as she buckled forward laughing hysterically, Anya closing her eyes to calm down her breathing from laughing all so much. Octavia was holding her stomach and laughing, a hand on the front seat cushion to support herself.

 

“You’re a fucking genius Rae. Fuck, Lex and Clarke will love you forever. HAHAHAHA…”

 

“Oh hahaha they better. Or they can kiss their sorry ass to kingdom come. Fuck let’s get back and show them the vid. Shit, I need to blow up things now. WAHAHAHAHA…”

 

“Oh boy… this is too good. Although I wanted to kick her ass, but this was so much more worth my time. Public humiliation.” Anya laughed all the more.

 

“Serve her right.”

* * *

 

 Clarke sat with her back against the wall, Lexa sitting in between her legs, her back leaning into Clarke’s chest, Clarke’s arm wrapped protectively around Lexa’s waist, while the other stroked her backwards, placing soft loving kisses on Lexa’s head. Lexa had fallen asleep and so Clarke adjusted her wife in her arms, to make sure she was comfortable. Mrs Beaty gave them a quiet booth in the corner, since their friends had taken off somewhere, and they were waiting patiently for them to come back as what Raven texted her.

 

“Here you go Clarke. A nice cup of coffee. You know, she really loves you. I can tell that even when she sleeps, she clings hard onto you.” Mrs Beaty smiles as she watches Lexa sleep comfortably in her wife’s arms.

 

“She usually spoons me at night. But it’s only fair that I cuddle her now. She’s had a rough day as it is.” Clarke places another soft kiss on her head.

 

“I know. I’m happy for you both. Just make sure she gets enough fluids in her system. And sex is not an issue when the need arises. I know because I used to be a midwife as well in my younger days. And stress is something you have to make sure she doesn’t face so much. It’s not good for the baby. Take care of her Clarke. Like she does with you.”

 

“Thank you for bringing her to me Mrs Beaty. I don’t know what I would do without her honestly.”

 

“Let’s just say, fate brought the two of you together. I only helped a teeny tiny bit.” Mrs Beaty smiles and leaves the two woman alone to their own devices.

 

Clarke looks down at Lexa, her face peaceful as ever and Clarke couldn’t be more content with it. True love only existed for those who wish for it and work for it. And Clarke was given it for free. She didn’t ask, she didn’t fight for it, but Lexa, all so sweet Lexa, gave it to her for free. Yet she kept screwing it up with past ex, and almost drove her away because of it. Lexa had always been faithful, and so was she, just that life kept screwing her over for it. As she drifted into her thoughts, Lexa stirs in her arms, finally waking up from her half an hour nap, green eyes landing on blue, and the smile that breached their lips made her heart flutter in warmth.

 

“Hey.” Lexa said.

 

“Hi. Sleep well?”

 

“I always do when you’re here with me.” Lexa answered truthfully. It was indeed calming and loving to have her engulfed in the warmth and the love from her wife, despite not having to watch her being kissed by someone else earlier.

 

“Hey… I’m never leaving you okay? Never. We are going to grow old together, just like we promised. You and me together. Forever.” Clarke had to say it again, not because she had to, to keep Lexa happy, but because she wanted to for she loved Lexa all so much.

 

“Forever.”

 

Just then, the 3 amigos came flying in full of laughter and smiles, causing Clarke and Lexa to look at them weirdly.

 

“Oh my god you two. You should have seen the shit we did.” Raven laughs, holding out her phone for Clarke and Lexa to view.

 

True enough, Clarke and Lexa were laughing their butts off at the sight of Niylah’s car going off and the black paint from the canister that came spewing out had them in tears from laughter. The three woman were happy that Clarke and Lexa were finally happy again, and their little evil deed that they did had paid off when Clarke and Lexa promised them a great road trip and that Lexa would be sending out letters to Raven’s workplace to ensure her a month’s leave and since Lincoln and Octavia were running their own boating company, they didn’t need to worry about getting time off for they had workers there to assist them.

 

“So, now that it’s settled, what are the routes were taking?” Lexa asks, and Raven pulls out a map and lays it out on the table.

 

“Okay bitches, we are going to start with Oregon, we can drop by Papa and Mama G’s place, then head off to Washington, Idaho, Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia and Florida. After which we can head up towards New York and circle back going through Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Iowa, Nebraska, Colorado, Utah…”

 

“Raven… how about we just hit the road and go wherever the road goes? More of an adventure that way?” Clarke suggests because trying to hit every place on the map was going to be tiring and with Lexa being pregnant, she didn’t want to stress her wife even further and would rather they take it slow.

 

“Yeah we could do that too. But definitely stopping in Oregon though.” Anya smiles and the group finally agrees.

 

“So when do we hit the road?” Lexa asks this time.

 

“Start of summer break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. Alright, i'm done getting wasted and lost in the fantasy world, so I'm officially back to updating everyday. But unless something of an emergency pops up, then yeah. But now, will keep updating as per normal so you guys can get the story everyday :) Hope you liked this chapter. The song was playing the whole time is was drunk, so yeah, I put it in the story. Enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun won't hurt.

“You bitches ready to go?”

 

Raven hollered from the doorway in Clarke and Lexa’s apartment. Summer break had rolled around quick, and today, they were headed for Oregon to meet up with Jake and Abby, and stay for the weekend before heading off. Lexa and Anya were due for a meeting in Washington DC, 2 weeks later, which gives them enough time to drive up and get ready. The case for buying over Sankru Holdings had been put in, and Lexa was expected to meet with the board members to settle the deals and financial aspects and Nia would be there to fight over the company as well. Which meant that Costia would be there, and Clarke didn't like it at all. And she didn't know how they would react to the fact that Lexa was pregnant, and her belly had swelled out further, making it noticeable that her 12 weeks’ pregnant belly was showing.

 

Clarke was in their bedroom grabbing their duffel bags while Lexa packed their toiletries, walking out of the bathroom with her white shirt and black sweatpants, her hair pushed to the side and her glasses were placed on the tip of her nose. Lexa had been afraid to use her glasses and always had used her contact lens for the sake of keeping up the good looks, but when she found out that Lexa actually used glasses at home and when she stared at Lexa adoringly, Clarke swooned at the sight before her. Lexa bent down to pick up their duffel bag and placed it on the bed, closing it up before looking at Clarke with a confused look.

 

“What are you staring at Clarke?”

 

"You. How cute you are with those glasses and how beautiful you are still.” Clarke giggles before walking up to Lexa and presses her lips to hers.

 

“Mmmmm, you really are trying to be smooth with me aren’t you? Because you insisted I wear track pants rather than my usual black jeans.” Lexa smirks and Clarke all but slapped her arms playfully.

 

“We are going to be in a car for a while Lexa, and I want you to be comfortable. Not with your jeans and with your baby bump sticking out further, I don’t want any pressure on your stomach and having you cramp up later.”

 

“I know love. And I know your just taking care of me too. So, I trust you. We should however, get moving before Raven drags us all to hell.”

 

True enough, Raven was getting impatient for she wanted to get the show on the road. Clarke and Lexa were light packers however, they were late for Clarke and Lexa were actually somewhat clean freaks despite the fact that Clarke paints and makes a mess, and Lexa throws her stuff around after work. But it always ends up clean the next day. Even Anya and Octavia thought about how they get to keep things clean despite how much time they spent together in bed. Raven thinks they have some sort of magical cleaning powers that she didn't know about.

 

"About time you two. I'm hungry. Let's hit the road. I bet Lexa can eat a cow by now waiting for your sorry ass Griffin.”

 

“Oh shut it Raven. Need I remind you on how slow you were when we were supposed to get to the airport for our trip to Hawaii? Ended up, we caught you fucking in the bathroom with some chick you brought back home the night before. And we missed our flight.”

 

“oooooooh burn baby burn.” Lexa snickered and walked out the door, Raven clearly at a loss of words for she had been caught red handed at the memory, and for a fact that she didn’t tell Anya about it.

 

Lexa cackled with laughter, pushing her glasses up and looks over at Clarke with a big smirk on her face. Clarke places her arm over Raven’s shoulders, the younger Latina sporting a pout and ushers her to the elevators while Lexa locked up the apartment and headed off to the elevators. Once they were out of the building, Anya was standing outside with her hands full of two neatly pressed suits and Lexa walked over to have a look at it.

 

“You got me pants didn’t you?” Lexa muses when Anya hands hers over.

 

“Well, judging by the fact that Nia is a skank and a scoundrel, rest assured she would be trying her best to get back at you with whatever she can since the fact that your stomach is showing, she might use it against you that your emotional and weak before her if you used your skirt. A high waist skirt especially.” Anya was using a skirt, and at least for a fact that if Lexa used her high waist skirt, her baby stomach could be seen.

 

“I wish I could just kill that bitch and be done with it.” Lexa sighs and takes her suit along with Anya and walks to the back of the truck.

 

“Trust me big sis, we have been planning this for 2 weeks now. Perhaps maybe we could talk to Jake about this?”

 

“Well if he does pass the company down to us, we would be the strongest business empire to date, and Nia will definitely have no challenge with us. But with her buying over companies and such, her empire is increasing too. Look at what she did to Luna. Poor girl works with Indra now. And she longs to have her own company again.”

 

“Maybe with Jake’s help, we could put her back in business and save Sankru from their turmoil. Of course we have a little chat with him first.”

 

Lexa smiles and nods her head, Anya and her had been working hard the past 4 weeks to ensure that their paper work and their projects had been dealt with before leaving the office in their advisor’s capable hands. Titus. He was loyal as hell to them, serving as a secretary too after Costia dumped her and left to the hand of the enemy.

 

“Well, I’m sure he would be on our side for reasoning’s. So for now, we cut the work stuff out and hit the road shall we?” Anya laughed at her sister, the purpose of their road trip was to have fun and so fun it will be.

 

They hopped in the truck, Lincoln was driving and so Octavia sat upfront shotgun with Lincoln, Raven and Anya took the second row and Clarke and Lexa took the last row. Finding a nice position, Lexa lays down, her head on Clarke’s lap, and Clarke smiles, her hand moving through her wife’s hair before staring at her wife’s rounded belly. She enjoyed the nights when Lexa came home from work and they would both lay down on the couch, Clarke being the big spoon and she would place her hands on the baby bump, rubbing it soothingly as a sign how affection love she had for their little miracle.

 

Clarke and the gang have yet to tell Jake and Abby that they were going to be grandparents, keeping the element of surprise until they get to the mansion, and Clarke had already set up a doctor’s appointment at the hospital there to have another ultrasound done, this time with Clarke being there, and for Jake and Abby to tag along as well to see their grandchild. The two young mothers to be were excited beyond recognition, and were definitely excited to see their parent’s reactions. All the while, Lexa had fallen asleep, her hand rest on her stomach while the other gripped onto Clarke’s jeans, making her cuter than ever. Clarke takes the glasses of her wife’s face, and kisses her forehead before she too drifts off to sleep.

 

“Awwww look at that, the two lovebirds are asleep. So cute.” Raven whispers to Anya, who turns to look around at the back to find her sister snoozing softly and Clarke having her head leaned against the window of the car, one of Lexa's hand gripping Clarke's jeans and the other intertwined with Clarke's hand.

 

“They really do fit perfectly together. Never would I have imagined this scene before my eyes ever happening in my life time.”

 

“They look happy Anya. They really do. If only they could see themselves right now, fuck I would die peacefully.”

 

“Sap.” Anya smirks before Raven hushes her with a kiss.

 

“I know you love me so. And, I have something in mind.”

 

“Really? What?”

 

“Just wait and see.”

* * *

 

 “RAVEN REYES! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS TRUCK RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND TAKE BACK THAT RING!”

 

Anya hollers at her fiancé who was standing behind the truck, fishing something out of the trunk. Lexa and Clarke stood to the side, clearly amused at how protective Anya had become, Lincoln was laughing away and Octavia shook her head in annoyance.

 

“Relax An. This is fun. Plus, there's nobody else out here anyway. It's just us. Besides, Lincoln is a careful driver. Actually no, Lexa is the best driver here. Think you can handle it sis in law?” Raven smirks and Lexa all but shakes her head too.

 

“Lexa. You better not let her do this. You may be my big sister, but this here, is fucking crazy.” Anya begs her older sister who looks upon her with a crazy look.

 

After 4 hours on the road, Raven had gotten bored and decided she wanted to tempt fate, so she made Lincoln stop the car for her to get out. Lincoln enjoys skateboarding and so does Octavia and Raven. Clarke wasn't the sporty type, Lexa does enjoy it too, but with her being pregnant, it was out of the question. Anya didn't like it at all because it was a dangerous sport if done wrong. So Raven decided to cheat death today, and she decides to tie a rope to the car, and have Lexa's steady driving to pull her along.

 

“Sorry baby sis. But she's yours to handle. If it was Clarke doing it, she would never see the light of day again. And to top it off, she wouldn't have any for the next 6 months. And after I pop a baby out, she won't be getting any either.” Lexa said it out straightforward, making Raven cackle in laughter and leaving Clarke pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Jesus Christ. Raven please. No.”

 

“Anya, Lexa is the best driver and the safest. She will make sure to stay at the limit and let me have some fun. Besides, O and I used to do this shit before we met you and Lexa. And I trust Lexa to do the right thing. Blindfolded.”

 

Raven walks up to her future sister in law, handing her a tie, and the rest of the group looks at her in shock.

 

“Raven!!!! Lexa can't be fucking driving blind folded. She will kill us all.” It was Clarke's turn to go ballistic, Anya thanking Clarke for siding with her.

 

“Actually, we did it before. We just never said anything.”

 

“Holy shit! How come I never knew about this?” Octavia jumps out if the truck, clearly interested in Lexa's escapades with Raven. Clarke stared at her wife with wide eyes, before she saw a flash of anger breach those stormy ocean eyes.

 

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEXA? BLINDFOLDED? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! RAVEN COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. WHAT THE FUCK LEXA?”

 

“Honey. Calm down. It was Raven’s idea. She dragged me out when you were having a night class that one day, and Anya was out getting groceries, so dipshit here decided she wanted to be the devil in disguise and send us to our deaths for fun. She suckered me into it, saying that if I didn't help, she would pull a nasty prank on you and I didn't want that. So I suffered with her.” Lexa explained and Clarke softened her gaze after Lexa confessed the actual situation since Lexa always took the fall for Clarke.

 

“Traitor! You're supposed to keep it a secret.”

 

“Nope sorry. I don't lie to my wife. So can we get this over and done with? I'm hungry.” Lexa muses and Anya all but curses at the sky before getting into the truck and slamming the door shut.

 

Lincoln jumps out of the driver’s seat, wishing Lexa good luck, and Clarke takes the front seat beside her wife. Anya was beyond pissed, so Octavia was charged with taking the video. Getting into position, Lexa ties the blindfold around her eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm her nerves before starting the engines. Raven was in position at the back of the truck, in plain sight of the mirrors and Clarke bites her lips, praying for her friend’s safety and theirs as well. Raven was always a daredevil at this kind of things, and no doubt she wanted to show the world she was the coolest chic to die early, and Anya didn't like it at all. She was going to rip Raven in half later for her fiancés stupidity and ignore her for the rest of the journey.

 

"Alright Lexa! Let's get this show on the road.” Raven hollers from outside, and Lexa grips the wheel, stepping on the gas lightly.

 

The car begins to move forward, gradually picking up pace until it reached 30 miles per hour and Raven was moving fast enough. Somehow or rather, Clarke found Lexa extremely hot and sexy doing such a thing, and she wondered how Lexa was doing it without looking at the road or going over 30. Truth be told, Lexa could tell by the sounds of the engine, her ears listening to the sounds and the speed of how fast the car was going, giving her a rough estimation on how fast she needed to go. Lexa never turned the wheel, and the car moved straight ahead without any worries. Clarke still looked at the road ahead just in case, but she was still in awe of her wife's senses. It was fairly intriguing which she would have to ask later.

 

Raven on the other hand, was yelling and screaming in joy, letting loose as she swerved the board from left to right, not too much but enough to have its turns and movement. Raven wanted Anya to look at her and see her fiancé having fun, but Anya didn't turn her head and just stared forward. Little did Raven know, Anya was looking at the mirror, worry written all over her face as she watched Raven switch hands from time to time. Indeed, Anya was proud of Raven’s bravery but not for her stupidity. Octavia and Lincoln were cheering away as Raven showed off some moves. What seemed like forever, Lexa began to let off on the gas slowly, making sure to do it gradually so that Raven doesn't go flying into the back end of the truck. Coming to a complete stop, Lexa removes the blind fold and looks over at Clarke, smiling and turns to look over at Anya who was letting out a sigh of relief.

 

“Trust your older sister An. I wouldn't let any harm come to our family.”

 

“Don't pull that fighting stuff with me Lex. It was creepy enough you went for training with that man to practice the elements of the body, but Raven really should have known better.” Anya defends herself and Lexa nods her head before getting out if the truck along with the rest of the group.

 

“THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! Told you Lexa was a great driver.” Raven smirks and Anya rolls her eyes.

“Babe? How did you do that?” Clarke asked Lexa, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and rubs her stomachs bare skin from under her shirt.

 

“I used to train for my martial arts. So my teacher thought me to use your senses. One, was the art of sound, sight, taste. Without sight, you have sound and taste. Without sound, you have sight and taste. And without taste, you have sight and sound. Without all three, you have touch. That's why I could drive blind folded. Apparently your dumb best friend figured it out when she tried to jump me that day and she got her ass thrown to the ground.”

 

“Fuck you Lexa.”

 

“Hey! No one fucks my wife except for me. So Raven, if you treasure your life right now, you better not use the word fuck with my wife again.”

 

Anya smirks at Clarke's protectiveness, causing the whole lot of them to groan and Raven pouts as she shoves the skateboard into the trunk again before walking up to Anya, who was completely ignoring her. Raven decided to try her luck, wrapping her arms around Anya's waist and immediately attacking Anya's earlobes, sucking and biting on the soft flesh.

 

“Fuck sakes guys. You want to fuck; you've got 10 minutes in that truck. Kiss, make up and fuck it out. If you're not done in 10 minutes, I'm throwing your sorry asses out and you can jolly well walk because I’m hungry. And if I don't get food, I'm going to start killing people. Like literally.” Lexa warns the two, Anya already submitting into Raven’s touch, and they immediately separated when Lexa started her ranting.

 

“I'm still angry at you Raven, but I still love you. So, I don't need to have an unhappy hormonal pregnant sister killing us. So let's go.”

 

“Lexa… you really need to take a chill pill.” Raven winks, making Clarke shake her head for it was the worst thing to say to Lexa at this point.

 

“Raven… tell me to take a chill pill one more time, my foot will be up your ass, and my hands will snap that neck of yours my sister worships all fucking night.” Lexa's tone was deadly serious.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

* * *

 

 “Raven… it's your fault that both the Woods sisters are mad at you. But the oldest one is really pissed at you right now, so I suggest you leave her be for now. Anya will come around when she's done talking to Lexa.”

 

Octavia pats her best friends back, Lincoln pushes another set of burger and fries towards her. Lexa was agitated to say the least. After Raven’s little stunt, Lexa took the wheel to driving, giving Lincoln and Octavia some time to themselves in the back, and Raven and Anya had been arguing the entire time. That's of course when Raven got frustrated and shot her hands up in the air, she forgot that Lexa was the one driving, so her hand connected with Lexa’s head, making Lexa jam on the breaks, everyone goes flying forward and immediately Lexa gets out of the car. Lexa was hungry no doubt, which made her frustrated and angry, and not to mention agitated. Lexa knew screaming at the group would only sour the mood and so she decided she was going outside to let off steam. Clarke glared at Raven before heading out and walking over to Lexa who had turned into a mess. She was angry for two minutes before she began crying because of the fact she didn't want to scream and rip Raven apart. And of course Raven saw the whole thing play out, and suggested that she drove instead. Anya of course argued and said no, not after the damage she did by infuriating Anya herself with her crazy stunt just a while back, and also Lexa would be really agitated if she found Raven driving instead. So after all that hoohaa, they hit the road again, and came a across a diner which they immediately stopped at.

 

Lexa was still crying and being extremely frustrated, ran towards the bathroom. Raven felt even guiltier then ever when Lexa went straight to the bathroom. Clarke as usual ran after her wife. After a while, Anya got worried as well and went in.

 

"Jesus O. What's taking them so long? God I know what I did was wrong, but the three of them in the bathroom since an hour ago is really making me worried.” Raven sighs as she glances over at the ladies’ room door.

 

“Maybe I'll go check up on them.” Octavia states but Raven holds her hand up to stop her.

 

“No. I'll go.”

 

Raven gets up from the seat and makes her way over to the ladies’ room, stepping inside to find Anya leaning against the sink and gives Raven a warm smile. One of the bathroom doors were closed and she only assumed that maybe her two friends were screwing around inside. Or maybe not.

 

“Lexa's nauseous again. Been throwing up the last hour. Been keeping an eye out for the two.”

 

“I see. Was getting worried so I thought maybe I’d come in.”

 

“Well, at least it's not you throwing up that's for sure.” Anya smirks and Raven all but slaps her arm.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, I would be utterly annoyed if you were pregnant and throwing up in the toilet bowl.”

 

“Well if your making fun and being sarcastic to me now, I assume you’re not mad at me anymore?” Raven perks an eyebrow up at her.

 

“No. I'm just angry that you would do something stupid and could possibly get hurt Raven. I don't like that fact at all. Not that I don't trust my Sisters driving, she's perfect, but still, you being outside, shit could have gone wrong anytime.” Anya leans her head on Ravens, before kissing each other passionately.

 

“I'm sorry love. Truly. I should have known better. I won't do it again. I promise.”

 

“I know. And I love you too.”

 

“Is Lexa still mad at me for hitting her head by mistake?”

 

“Depends. If she makes it out of there alive.”

 

“Great…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry no update yesterday but I got into a car accident. Was at a small intersection and some asshole was on the phone, didn't check for cars and he rammed his front end into my side of the seat. SO people please don't text and drive. I came out okay, but suffered a broken rib at the side and a few scratches here and there. So if my updates are slow, please forgive me. Hope you guys enjoyed this and for sticking through my stuff and the story. Love ya alls :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being sick is never a great thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. So yeah, being stuck and confined to a hospital bed sucks but it gives me time to write when I'm not asleep. I wonder what Abby would think or say. And of course don't forget Jake. He's going to be a proud Grandpa. Things are going slow but I don't want to jump into the angst yet. So enjoy the love while it lasts. Hope you guys enjoy this. :)

Lexa hated the nauseous feeling that was gnawing away at her insides. She had been agitated for she was having the worst symptoms of a 12 weeks plus pregnant woman, and she was literally miserable about it. They were still 4 hours away from the older Griffins household, and she couldn't even stomach food down at the diner they stopped at two hours ago. She was in pain. Her chest hurts from the heaving, her stomach was churning still and to top it all off, she was having a massive headache. Lexa had been feeling as such the past few weeks, somedays she was so sick, Anya had to run the office alone for she was bedridden and unable to be out and about. Lexa was never the type to sit still for long. They were meant to reach the Griffins place by nightfall, but due to her throwing up more often times than not, they had to stop the car to accommodate for her. Their friends didn't complain at all, and in actual fact, they had been pretty helpful. Giving Lexa water, being patient and caring, even though she couldn't take more than a few sips, and Clarke was getting worried. Lexa had been fine since yesterday, but only now that her nausea had been kicking up a storm again.

 

Sitting in the back seat of the truck, Clarke rubs her wife's bump, hoping to ease the churning feeling in her wife's stomach, and massaging her temples as Lexa gritted her teeth in agony. Clarke wished she could take the pain away, wanting to ease her wife's suffering, but of course, there was nothing she could do to help her.

 

“How are you holding up Lexa?”

 

“I feel like the world is ending right now.” Lexa muses, but shifts her head on Clarke's lap to face inwards, wanting Clarke's touch and warmth even more.

 

“Think you can stomach anything right now? You haven't eaten yet Lex. I don't want you falling sick.” Clarke continues to rub the older brunettes bump, trying her best to provide as much comfort, Raven and Anya looking over at the two, hoping that Lexa would at least try to stomach in some food, or water which was hopelessly being rejected from time to time.

 

“I think I'll just skip food for now.”

 

“Lexa, at least try baby. I can't give you Tylenol if you don't put something in your stomach. It will at least help to ease the pain slightly. We're still some ways from the mansion and I know mom would have things to help, but you really need something in your system love.”

 

“Just by looking at food Clarke, I feel like throwing up. Literally. Can I just get hit by a truck right now?”

 

“Lexaaaa…” Clarke warned with a serious tone. Her wife was in misery, she knew that much, and when she starts pulling suicide jokes, she didn't like it at all.

 

Clarke then realised that maybe their road trip should have been postponed for Lexa was still in her first trimester, although she was nearing the end of it, she should have known better to keep her wife at home to watch over her. At least if something such as this situation came up, she could definitely pop Lexa over to the hospital for a check and maybe perhaps something that will help ease Lexa's pain. But then again, she knew Lexa wouldn't want her to blame herself for she had planned this with Anya too to take time off. So Clarke had no choice but to keep Lexa comfortable as much as possible.

 

“I know babe. I'm sorry. Just my brain cooking up a storm of scenarios right now.”

 

“Haha I know you are love. But please, nothing that involves your death okay? You know how I hate when you talk like that.” Clarke caresses Lexa's cheeks, rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin before Lexa turns her head and kisses Clarke's palms and shuts her eyes.

 

“I'm sorry love. Just wake me up when we get to mum and dads place. I'm exhausted.”

 

“Sleep love.”

 

Lexa could only nod a reply and tried her best to drift off into sleep. Raven placed her phone down and turned to look behind again at her best friend and sister in law to be. She had just looked up on the internet about Lexa's condition, and truth be told, some people had been taken to the hospital to have pregnant woman in her stage checked out. But the pangs of worry were slightly lesser for Lexa was bleeding at all and so the part whereby she was having a miscarriage was out of the question. It was a good thing. Well everyone was over the edge dramatic. They were worried for Lexa. Clarke had a theory and she was no doctor, but from what her mother used to tell her, stress was the one bad thing for a pregnant woman to face. Especially during their first trimester. Raven had made Lexa drive blindfolded, and maybe it worked her way up in Lexa's system, putting her on edge for she had no eyes on the road, secondly, Raven hitting her head by mistake and Lexa just blew up before exiting the truck and turning into an emotional mess. That was clearly enough evidence of stress. And stress was what Lexa had been feeling and now worked its way up into her system.

 

“How you holding up princess?” Raven whispers to Clarke who was still rubbing soothing circles around Lexa's head.

 

“Worried. She hasn't eaten, she can't even stomach liquid down, god, I'm just worried Rae. She was getting better, but now it's like a 369 degree turn. What do I do? I don't want her to suffer.” Clarke said with a tinge of sadness, and Raven looks at her friend sadly.

 

“Clarke… Jake and Abby doesn't know that were heading out to meet them. Probably it's best when we get to town, we take her to the hospital, and we can get a motel room for the night. I really suggest we do.” Raven may be an asshole at times, but she does care well enough to know Lexa was in pain.

 

“Yeah please. I don't know what's wrong with her and really would be best if we headed to the hospital. Thanks Rae.”

 

“Don't thank me just yet sister. All of us pitched in. Besides, we should have been more understanding really. I pushed Lexa into making us take a road trip. And the rest of us too because we thought it would be okay. But with Lexa looking like this, we should have all took a weekend vacation at a lodge or cabin somewhere. At least then it wouldn't be so taxing for her.”

 

“And also Clarke, we have a change of plans. We are not going on the road trip, as the four of us discussed, and we would spend a week at Mama and Papa G’s place, then head off to a cabin in the woods with a nice lake and some good old traditional fun before we ship these two sisters off to Washington DC.” Octavia states from the front seat.

 

“Yeah Clarke. We want the two of you to be comfortable and relaxed. Not suffering. We knew Lexa was still in her first trimester and it’s the time for her to rest. And we are sorry about it. We look out for each other.”

 

Clarke was in tears when she listened to her friends make plans to accommodate her wife, and she knew now more than ever, they were family. A family that was worth fighting for. Worth being around and loving. And she knew Lexa would protest, but seeing as the love they have for her, she would very much appreciate their gestures. For them being so selfless, so encouraging and caring.

 

"I'm sorry guys. Truly. Lexa would hate that are plans change.”

 

“Hey! My sister would do the same thing if you or anyone of us if we were in the same predicament. That's Lexa. And we can only do the right thing by being there for her, just as much as she would do it for us. We are family. And that's what families do.”

 

Anya smiled and tapped Lincoln in the shoulders for him to take her phone for the gps, sending them towards the direction of the hospital. The great thing about it too was the fact that Lexa had her medical records there and it would be easy for her to be checked out.

 

“Thanks guys, for everything.”

 

“Don't mention it Clarke.”

 

Clarke looked back down ar her wife, her breathing evened out, her facial features soft, and her hand was limp at the side. Clarke never stopped rubbing and kneading her rounded bump, wondering if the little one inside was excited to see them in 6 months’ time. She pictured Lexa with a bigger and rounder belly, wanting to worship it to no end, wanting to lay kisses on her skin and to feel their baby kicking around in her belly. Call it a fetish, but Clarke thought it was beautiful. Another thing that came to her mind was to draw her pregnant wife all big and round, and sell it as one of her own paintings. No better yet, keep it in their future house that they planned to have together. It would be beautiful. Clarke could swoon at it all day, and watch their kids playing in the backyard, a nice swimming pool with Lexa sitting on the bench, reading her book and pregnant with their 3rd or fourth child. Basking in the sun and Clarke could sit there and watch all day.

 

Clarke looked back down again at her sleeping wife, taking one last look before she too let herself sleep and drift off into her own happy dreams.

* * *

 

 Abby walked through the hallways of the hospital, checking up on her patients and the nurses stationed around their respective places, making sure the nurses on the night shift were awake and doing their respective duties. She sighed as she looked at the time, her shift was ending soon at midnight and Jake would be waiting for her at the canteen with a nice cup of coffee before heading home for a good night sleep. She remembered that she had to call Clarke and Lexa tomorrow, checking in with them on their trip that they had planned for a month plus now to have Jake and her go over to settle some business with Lexa and Anya, and also find a nice house near their daughters to be close to them for their retirement. Jake had expressed interest in having them over more often, after taking a liking to Lexa's cut throat way of working and how she becomes a hopeless romantic sap after hours with their daughter. Abby laughs all the time about her threatening Lexa in ways she never thought possible, and Clarke would always shoot her a look of protectiveness. God they were such saps.

 

“Dr Griffin, Dr Jaha wants you in his office now.” One of the nurses, Harper, comes over with a big smile and Abby notices that she had just started her shift. Jaha would only call her in for something of an emergency or if he needs to talk to her privately about something, and so Abby prayed that it was something good and not bad.

 

"Thanks Harper.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Abby makes her way towards the elevators, making her way up a floor towards Jaha's office, and knocks on the door before entering. Moving into the room, Jaha places his glasses down on the table before looking up at her.

 

“Abby.”

 

“Yes Jaha. What is it this time?” Abby cuts to the chase, knowing that every time she stepped into his office, it was always about troubled news or one of their patients had passed away or one of the kids had passed on.

 

“Well, about two hours ago, we had a patient come in and apparently, she was having some issues with her morning sickness symptoms. Vomiting and nausea was the main concern for her because she's twelve weeks pregnant and nearing the end of her first trimester, but as off now, we have her on meds and she's exhausted. We tried to get her to drink some water but only ended up throwing up more even there's nothing in her system. So, I want you to head down to Ward 22B and keep an eye on her. Her family members and partner is there as well. So you can tell Jake to keep you company tonight while you keep an eye out for the patient. Oh, and you might want to have an ultrasound done for her. Have a check on the baby.” Jaha smiles and Abby frowns.

 

What was so special about this patient that she needed to stay the night? And the best part, make her do an ultrasound again? If she was already attended to, why do it again? Abby was intrigued yet confused. What was Jaha hiding from her? Probably it must be his family members on his wife's side of the family. Nonetheless, Abby tubbed her eyes tiredly at him.

 

“Jaha, it’s close to midnight. By the way you know about the information, I assume you should be taking care of them?” Abby perks up an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh come on Abby. Trust me when I say you would want to take over this case. And I'll let you have the rest of this week and next week off for taking care of this patient.” Jaha smiles warmly and Abby chuckles before shaking her head.

 

“I hate when you make me work overtime and then you give me time off.”

 

“Hey. We aren’t spring chicken anymore. Besides, you would like this patient a lot.” Jaha winks before placing his papers in his briefcase along with his computer.

 

“Alright! Alright. I'll get Jake and then head to the ward. Is Jackson still working?”

 

“Yeah. He ends his shift at 6 in the morning. Get him to bring an ultrasound over.” Abby nods.

 

“Night Abs. Oh, and don't forget the ultrasound pictures. Need it for filing and I think the other staff would like to see it too.”

 

“Okay Jaha, what is the deal with this patient?” Abby stops at the door and looks at him.

 

“Just go and see for yourself.”

 

Abby mumbles some incoherent words before disappearing and heading out the door the elevators. It was one thing to be working overtime but to have Jaha play his little games of ‘you have to see for yourself’ now that she couldn't tolerate after a long shift at the hospital. She would rather just go home right now and work the rest of the days, her old bones literally waiting for the day she could retire. Abby had expressed her wishes to Jaha that she will be retiring soon, having every intention of moving to San Francisco to be close to her daughters, and the look of Jaha's face when she told him that, made her chuckle lightly to herself. Jaha expressed his thoughts, saying that he knew she was going to leave sooner or later, just didn't think it would be this soon. Aft Abby got the news from Clarke a couple months ago that they were going to try and have a baby, Abby and Jake themselves had reconsidered everything and decided that they wanted to be closer to the girls, and therefore putting their retirement plan into action.

 

Exiting the elevator, Abby walks over to wards the canteen, immediately spotting her husband Jake who was standing in line to order coffee, and she smiled when their eyes met each other. Joining him in the queue, Jake and Abby lock lips before being pulled into a big hug.

 

“How's my lovely wife tonight?”

 

“Oh the usual. Jaha made me stay extra tonight and get the rest of this week and next week off. Said I had to babysit some patient who is 12 weeks pregnant and the symptoms she has is somewhat of severe morning sickness. Happens to expectant mothers to be. Close to the end of her first trimester and suffering from extreme nausea and vomiting, god I feel that woman's pain.”

 

“Well honey, it was a lucky thing yours went smoothly. Haha I wouldn't have to suffer like that woman's Husband. God, he must be helpless his wife is suffering. I would be too if that was you years and years ago. Clarke may be stubborn as a mule, but for 9 months you carried her, it was the easiest thing in the world.” Jake chuckled.

 

“Oh no. My cravings were disgusting. Peanut butter in hot chocolate. That was gross if someone heard about it. Only I had such a dumb craving like that and don't get me started on the other weird cravings I've had.”

 

Jake chuckles loudly, clearly old memories coming back to him and Abby herself laughs at it. God, how the two of them wished they were still young again. After getting their coffee, Abby and Jake heads back upstairs to the ward that Jaha had told her to go to, Jake taking a seat in the waiting lounge and pulling out his ipad. Abby walks down the hallway, only to stop dead in her tracks. Sitting outside of the room, was Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln. What the hell? Abby was surprised to say the least. What were they doing out here? Shouldn't they be in San Francisco right now? That's when everything clicked in her mind. Jaha sent her here because he knew on of her daughters was pregnant. Abby was beyond excited. 12 weeks and the girls said nothing? She would find an explanation soon enough. Strutting over to the four, Anya was the first one to lock eyes with the older Griffin and immediately stood up, the rest following suit when they saw Abby.

 

“Mama G?” Raven looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“Yes Raven its me. Can one of you tell me why you are all here, sitting outside the room when you should be in San Francisco and who is the actual person who is pregnant? And why wasn't Jake and I informed about this?” Abby tried to act all mad and angry, but she was actually excited to go in.

 

“Okay Mama G, don't get too worked up because we planned this road trip to come visit you guys out here first and of course stay the week and stuff you know since it's summer break. But uh… we ran into trouble with a certain someone and had to bring her to the hospital.” Anya scratched her head while looking at Abby who was perking up an eyebrow at her.

 

“Relax Mama G. Lexa's the one who's pregnant. I was the one at fault because I gave Lexa the idea to go on a road trip and we all actually somewhat begged her to go on the trip and we realised that Lexa isn't well enough yet for this sorta thing yet. So we all already apologised and Lexa and Clarke are cool with it. But she's really sick in there and we are worried.”

 

Always so innocent these kids when it came to someone's health. Which is good for they knew the consequences and responsibilities of ensuring that some was safe.

 

“Jesus you kids. It would be nice to know too that Jake and I are going to be grandparents. Although I understand the wait, but still, you four knew about it before hand, and I’m not happy.”

 

“Sorry mama G. But that you have to take it up with the other two in the room.” Octavia jokes, only for her smile to dissipate when Abby glared at the group.

 

“Oh I plan too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is all that's needed.

“Lexa I know you’re in pain baby, but it's better if you lay in bed.”

“I'm perfectly fine sitting here next to my best friend the toilet bowl Clarke.” Lexa snaps back, before heaving into the toilet bowl once again.

Dr Jaha had spotted them and stopped to check up on Lexa, making Clarke feel proud for he gushed over how good Lexa was doing except for the vomiting and the nausea. Clarke had to explain to Jaha, not to let her mother know that they were here on vacation to visit, but of course, Jaha always had a habit of saying things to Abby in terms of riddles which never tuned out as riddles anyway. So she knew her mother would know sooner or later. She just didn't know how soon it would be.

“Lexa… I know it hurts baby, but at least the doctor will be here sooner or later to give you some meds to help settle your stomach.” Clarke rubs Lexa's back a little harder.

“Let me stay here for a bit please? My head hurts and everything is spinning and I feel like my stomach is in a hurricane. Please Clarke… just a while more.”

Clarke sighed and kissed Lexa's head. Just then, the door to bathroom slammed open, making Clarke jump at the sudden sound. Clarke's eyes immediately grew wider as Abby stood in the doorway.

“Clarke Abigail Griffin Woods. You want to tell me why, you waited 12 weeks to tell me that you two were expecting and that I have to find out from Jaha and you're friends that Lexa is pregnant? That you're father and I are going to be grandparents?”

Abby’s tone was deadly serious and not to mention threatening. Clarke shuddered in fear, her words caught in her throat for she was conflicted between telling her mother about everything or to bend back down to her wife who had just thrown up another round of bile into the toilet bowl. Abby's features soften, walking over to her daughter in law and bending down beside her.

“Lexa honey, think you can make it to the bed? Jackson is coming over with meds that will help ease the queasiness in your stomach and then will do an ultrasound just to make sure your fine okay? I'll have a bucket on standby for you too. Come on honey.”

Lexa groaned, not wanting to leave the ground, but if Abby was involved, it was best to the as the woman says. Clarke lifted one if Lexa's arms around her shoulder, lifting her up off the ground and Abby taking the other arm, guiding Lexa back towards the bed. Curling up to the side, Lexa grunted and groaned as Abby checked the temperature, noticing that Lexa was running a slight fever, most likely from the nausea and the vomiting. Clarke still looked guilty that she didn't tell her mom and dad about it, and for having Abby to find out about it herself, well that sucked too. Jackson walks in a while later, handing the stuff to Abby and giving Lexa a shot, hoping that it will help settle down the older brunette who was squirming and gritting her teeth in pain. Clarke sat by Lexa's side the entire time, rubbing her back and saying calm soothing words until the medication kicked in. Her breathing slowed, her body relaxed and Lexa was finally sound asleep. Abby told Jackson that Lexa needed to rest first before doing anything else and he nodded his head before leaving the room. Clarke mustered the courage to talk to Abby, pulling her mother to the side of the room and sitting her down in the chair.

“Mom… I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted it to be a surprise when we got here and we actually planned to get to the mansion tonight. But Lexa got sick when we were on the way and we had no choice but to pull up to the hospital. We didn't mean to keep it from you and dad. Am sorry.”

Abby smiles, knowing that she was never angry at the two woman, only pulling Clarke into a hug and rubbing soothing circles into her daughters back.

“I'm not angry dear. Just wished you could have told us sooner. But I also do know that you two were waiting until the chances of a miscarriage had lessened.”

“Will Lexa be okay mom?”

“She will sweetheart. She just has severe morning sickness. Just take it easy okay? Will fix her up good. Now, I think you need to talk to your Father about this. He deserves to know too.” Abby smiles and kisses her daughters head.

“Haha okay. I think dad would flip.”

“Oh no. He would be running a happy marathon alright.”

“Oh jeez.”

* * *

 

“Raven what are you doing?”

"I'm bored. So shush.”

Octavia looks at her best friend who was currently watching Jake from a distance. The old man was seated on one of the chairs, in the waiting area, and Raven decided she was going to play a prank on Papa G. Anya sat there and watched her fiancé, shaking her head at her shenanigans and wanting to cut her head off. Raven had gone downstairs to the car, taking out a water balloon and filling it up until it was full, before heading back towards the holding area. Lincoln thought it was funny at first, and he laughed while Anya shot him a glare, shitting him up immediately.

“Raven, for the love of god, would you leave the poor old man alone?” Octavia states before looking over to Anya to tell her fiancé to calm her tits down.

Anya raised her hand up in defeat, knowing that she couldn't do nothing to stop Raven’s ridiculousness. Raven on the other hand, crawled her way over, not wanting to allow Jake to see her, and she sneaked over quietly. The nurses working the night shift stared at Raven with curiosity, wondering why in the hell she was crawling on the ground like a lion, the water balloon placed in between her teeth. Anya and Octavia stared at Raven from a distance, waiting for someone to actually step on her or stop her, but it wasn't working. Octavia placed a bet with Anya, stating that Raven is sure bound to drop the balloon and wet herself and Anya thinks that Raven will actually achieve her goal on dropping it on Jake. Lincoln takes out his phone to video tape the whole thing and they watched silently.

Raven makes it to her destination, Jake was still using his Ipad, oblivious to the fact that Raven was behind him. With a glorious and devilish grin, Raven raises the water balloon high above, but before she could drop it, her phone rings in her jacket pocket and Raven bolts right around to run away, she stumbles forward and lands face flat into the water balloon, bursting it, and the three of them bursts into fits of laughter at Raven’s ending demise.

“Fuck my life!” Raven was soaked completely in the front, Jake having heard the commotion turns around and gives her a confused expression.

“Raven? What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Oh don't start with that shit Papa G. Really don't.” Raven stands up, looking at herself, her shirt completely drenched, Jake too couldn't contain his laughter and Raven just groans miserably.

Octavia then takes her $50 from Anya, whom she placed the bet with, and Lincoln doesn't waste him time and uploads the video to Facebook and Instagram, tagging Clarke and Lexa in the process at their best friends stupidity. Jake walks over the rest and pulls them in for a hug.

“How are all my kiddos doing?”

“Were fine Papa. Raven decided to tempt fate and wanted to pull a prank on you because she got bored, but it backfired when her phone rang. In which, was me who called because I wanted to know if she had the guts to still drop the water balloon on ya.” Anya laughs, holding her stomach as she watched her fiancé walk back over.

“You bitch. I almost had it!”

“Oh Raven, I uploaded the video to social media. So just wait the reviews tomorrow and see what the world has to say. Maybe even the MTV show Ridiculousness might just find your video. You would be an overnight sensation.”

“OH YOU ARE SO SCREWED LINCOLN!”

“Alright kids. It's a hospital. Keep the voice level down. So, is anyone going to tell me what you guys are doing here? Thought you guys were working?”

“I think you daughter can answer that Jake.”

Abby and Clarke exits the room, Abby shoots Raven a quizzical look before looking at her husband who was confused to as hell. “What did you do this time kiddo? Murder somebody?”

“Uh no dad. See we wanted to surprise you guys by coming up here, and we were on a road trip. But plans changed and we had to take a detour here because Lexa's pretty sick. And one last thing dad, your gonna be a Grandpa.” Clarke grins at her father who looks at her bewilderedly.

“Your not joking right?”

“No dad. I'm not. Mom can confirm it. And when Lexa wakes up, you can have a sneak peek at the little one when an ultrasound is done. She's asleep now.”

“WOOHOO! IM GONNA BE A GRANDPA!” Jake hollers and runs around in circles like a little kid, only to be shut down immediately by the nurse.

“Excuse me sir, this is a hospital. Please keep your voice down.”

The whole lot snickers quietly and clamps their hands over their mouths to avoid laughing out loud. Raven, despite being drenched to the bone, bites her hand to muffle the laughter that is dying to come out of her mouth and falls to her knees laughing into her arm.

“Alright you kids. Let's all head to the canteen, get some food and drinks. Clarke I know you want to be with your wife right now, but she is asleep and you need food too Clarke. So don't even bother trying to argue with me.”

Clarke could only pinch the bridge of her nose and huff out in annoyance and the rest of her friends, including her parents, giggled and snorted away as Clarke just got her ass owned by Abby. Raven had to go to the car anyway to change her clothes and buggered off from the rest of the group while Jake, Abby and Clarke stood together laughing hysterically.

“God, this is going to be the best summer vacation ever.”

* * *

 

The sound of the monitor beeping beside her aroused Lexa from her sleep. She was feeling so much better, the headaches and nausea had been brought to an all down low, and she felt relief that she didn't need to throw up every 10 seconds when she sat at the toilet bowl. Lexa pried her tired and swollen eyes open, only to find Clarke sitting in the chair drawing, and she couldn't help but smile at how cute her wife was with the pencil in her mouth, her eyes concentrated to the the sketchbook before her. Lexa squinted at the light peeking through the window and she guessed it was about mid noon that she had just woken up. But she felt so much better and she could eat a horse right now. She was hungry. And worse part, she was craving cupcakes. Son of a bitch.

“Clarke?” Lexa's hoarse voice startled her wife whose mouth dropped open and her pencil slid out and dropped to the floor before she went flying across the room to kiss her wife.

“Oh Lexa. How are you feeling? Still nauseated? Is your stomach better? Are you…”

“Jesus Clarke. Chill. I'm fine. Feel much better than yesterday. How long have I been out for?” Lexa had to end Clarke's ramblings, knowing that her wife could go on forever and eventually just run out of breath.

“About 12 hours. Mom said she have you a stronger dose to keep you asleep and kill the nausea and also settle your stomach. But really baby, how do you feel?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

“Smooth Commander. Really smooth.”

Lexa chuckles lightly, making Clarke giggle and kiss her wife lovingly. Jake and Abby had been standing outside the room watching through the window, wanting to go in and see Lexa, and get an ultrasound down as a family, even though Jackson, Abby's colleague had done it already just to be sure that the baby was safe.

“Mom and dad wants an ultrasound done again. They wanna see our little bean.”

“You call this little bean? More like little papaya to me. My stomach is rounder than other woman Clarke. And bigger. Clarke, this is not funny. I'm serious.” Indeed it was a fact that Lexa's stomach was bigger than other woman and she just thought that maybe with Lexa's crazy cravings, she had put on extra stomach fat from eating too much. But Clarke couldn't help herself from laughing, and only kisses Lexa again.

Abby and Jake then entered the room, having gotten tired of waiting for the two to kiss and make up and probably dry hump each other if they continued on kissing. Abby smiled as the two girls moved apart to give some decency to themselves. As usual, Lexa was being over dramatic that her stomach was bigger and that her toned and slender frame made it more obvious that she was showing more than others.

“How ya doin kiddo? Ready to get kisses from handsome prince charming and the seven dwarfs?” Jake moves his eyebrows up and down, making Lexa cough and choke on her own saliva, Clarke giving her father the death stare.

“I'm think I'm too gay for you dad. And not to mention my lips belong to Clarke only. No offence mom, you’re like a mother to me definitely but kissing me on the forehead is enough. I don't need Clarke getting jealous over her own mother kissing me too.”

Jake buckles down laughing again, Abby could only shake her head in amusement, and Clarke groaned at her wife’s jokes. Smooth as she may be, Lexa was always the joker of the day. Not even Raven or Anya could beat her at it.

“Alright Lexa. Jackson would be over here in a minute. So I suggest you pull up that beautiful hospital gown and allow Jackson to do the work while your father and I stand to the corner and Clarke can smooch your face and be gross.” Abby coos and Clarke feigns being hurt.

“Mom… you did not just tell me that in front of my face that I am gross.”

“I think your mother just did Clarke. No offence, the way you and your wifey here kiss, it’s like eating each other’s tongues instead of kissing. Need I remind you on how loud the two of you were when we came over for a holiday? I thought the bed actually broke just by the way you two moan.”

“Jesus Christ dad. I’m an already pregnant, hormone raging crazy craving woman, and you just had to instil good memories into my needy brain. It’s a good thing I’m confined to the bed right now.”

“Okay… people please control your sexual desires. Clarke, stop picturing your wife naked. It’s a good thing the mansion has thick walls and rooms far apart. So your father and I don’t have to listen to anything.” Abby lectures her daughter who was bewildered at the sudden topic of their sex lives.

“Okay mom, dad, why are we talking about our sex life? It’s supposed to be between me and Clarke.” Lexa shoots the older Griffins a glare, but before she could get an answer, Jackson knocks on the door and opens it, bringing in the machine with him.

“I’m not interrupting anything am i?”

“No Jackson… your good to go. We were just having a family discussion.”

“Ah… well I sure as hell don’t want to know Abs. Anyways, Lexa, would you mind pulling your blouse up? The liquid is going to be pretty cooling so I have to let you know before hand.” Jake and Abby stands out of the way, Clarke holding Lexa's hand as she shifts to the back.

Lexa pulls her blue night gown up to her chest, just below her breasts, and Jackson immediately gets to work placing the cold liquid gel on her abdomen. Clarke's hand instantly tightened, wanting to see the development of their child in her wife's belly, Jake and Abby were excited to see their grandchild growing in their daughter in laws womb for the first time. Jackson drags the probe across her abdomen, and stops when the baby comes onto the screen. Clarke gasps as she watches their little one having grown, and Clarke probably estimated that he or she was at least 5 to 6 cm long now. It was beautiful.

“Well, there's your baby. Healthy and no problems whatsoever. And that little heartbeat, I'd say this one would come out pretty strong.” Jackson freezes the image and Jake and Abby hug one another, watching the screen with tears in their eyes. Clarke leans down to kiss her crying wife, knowing that they were going to have a healthy baby and couldn't wait to bring their little one into the world.

“Technically, I would suggest you staying the night here but after I checked you out last night, you can go home to rest today. I've already spoken to Jaha, Abs, she's good to go home and rest.” Jackson smiles at his colleague and leaves the room to give them some space.

"I can't believe it Lex… the baby is beautiful.” Clarke kisses Lexa again, tears still streaming down her face on how happy she is.

How happy she is with Lexa, her parents who were there to see it with them, their friends who were so kind and caring and understanding. Her life was perfect with then. She didn't need riches or fame, all she needed was Lexa and her family. She would fight for them, care, love and smile for them even when their down.

"Hey… at least this little ain't kicking up a storm yet. Although I wish to blame it on the little one for making me nauseous and throwing up more often times than not, but I still love the both of you anyway.”

“You idiot.”

“You love me so.” Lexa winks and Clarke only kisses her again.

“OH LOVEBIRDS! STOP WITH THE PDA SHIT! WE BROUGHT LUNCH!”

With Raven’s voice filling the room, the rest of them all but groaned miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just got back from the hospital yesterday. That's why no update. So I'm feeling slightly better today and of course give you guys an update. So enjoy guys. Things are going to get better and fun next chapter:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks and Shenanigans at it's best.

“Lexa… I'm serious. Raven and Anya will kill us for doing this. Just because Raven tried to be Prince Charming and kiss you in your sleep on the couch last night, doesn't mean retaliation at this level is a must.”

 

“Clarke. I love you, but for once let me have some fun and revenge on them. We're on holiday anyway. Plus, I have a good reason why she won't dare get back at me because I'm pregnant and if she tries anything extreme, she would be sorry.”

 

“Jesus. Fine. Let get my phone out.”

 

3 days after Lexa was sent home, the rest if the group had been chilling and enjoying their time relaxing at the mansion. Jake was out for work while Abby was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast with Lincoln. Apparently the big bear wanted to learn some cooking recipes to learn to cook for Octavia, and because they enjoyed Abby's cooking so much, he decided he wanted to learn. So he spent amole time in the kitchen with her, getting things prepared and how to go about doing certain dishes. Clarke and Lexa had been spending some quality time together with each other, going out on walks and hikes when Lexa was feeling okay, and some times they would go swimming near the small waterfall that Lexa had thought Clarke how to swim.

 

Abby stated it was good to have some exercise and also at the same time not to strain herself too much, so that she remains healthy. And Lexa took orders from Abby seriously. Abby had made ginger lemon tea for Lexa and she just couldn't have enough of it along with her popsicle ice cream that she sucks on continuously. But last night, Raven as usual decided to tempt fate when Clarke was out buying groceries with Abby and Octavia, and Raven was role playing truing to be Prince Charming in the movie Shrek 2, when it played on tv. Anya was busy with Lincoln fixing up Jake's boat when Raven came running out the door of the backyard and to the docks, stating she kissed Lexa and received a slap on the face. She was laughing hysterically. So when Clarke came back, Clarke wanted to skin Raven alive, only to be persuaded by Lexa to let her take revenge. And so here they were.

 

Lexa had asked Clarke to take her out for a midnight snack at a diner somewhere, her craving for apple pie was inevitable and they came upon a 24/7 grocery store, giving Lexa the grandest idea at retaliation. Lexa bought a gas horn, and Clarke immediately thought it would be the greatest thing ever. So she went along with Lexa's idea, borrowing the spare key from Jake. So they huddled over to their bedroom door, inserting the key quietly and turn the lock, pushing the door open quietly. Lexa all but wanted to throw at the sight before her. Clarke wished she didn't do this to begin with. Laying on the bed was a very naked Raven and a very naked Anya, Raven’s face was facing down into Anya's vagina opening and drool came out of her mouth. Raven was on top of Anya and her ass was facing Anya, who was snoring loudly, her nose pressed up against Raven’s feet.

 

‘That is so gross.’ Clarke communicates with Lexa through her eyes.

 

‘It's not gross. It's absolutely horrifying.’

 

Clarke had developed a way to communicate with each other through their eyes, and their friends and family thought it was the weirdest thing to date for nobody could decipher their words that were spoken and for a fact that they stared at each other most of the time, they thought it was just grossly cute to look at.

 

‘How in the hell do they sleep like this?’

 

‘Beats the hell out of me. I really do not wish to know my baby sisters crazy sexapades with my future sister in law. I don't need to relive my morning sickness stage again.’

 

‘Jesus. Let's just get this over with. I'm ready.’

 

Lexa nods and Clarke turns on the video recorder on her phone, and Lexa positions herself close to Raven. Lexa positions the gas horn near Raven’s face, and she raises her fingers in the air in the direction of the phone. 3. 2. 1.

 

The horn goes off and Raven jolts awake, flying off Anya and onto the the ground. Anya startles awake, scrambling off the bed and dropping to the ground, hiding under the bed to avoid the rest of the world to see them naked. In which they already have. Clarke and Lexa burst into fits of laughter, holding each other as they watched the scene before them happen. Lexa had tears in her eyes, and Clarke was already on the ground laughing hysterically, one hand clutching her stomach hard.

 

“YOU. FUCKING. SONS. OF. BITCHES!!” Raven hollers at the two woman, who got up from the ground and walked over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut in their faces.

 

“I fucking hate you assholes. Period. I swear Raven and I will have our goddamn revenge sister.” Anya hollers from below, watching Clarke and Lexa's feet make their way out of the room, the door closing behind them.

 

“God babe! That was epic. O will have a field day with this.” Clarke laughs as she wraps her arm her wife's waist.

 

“Told you. Nothing to worry about.” Lexa smirks and pulls Clarke in for a soft kiss and they headed downstairs into the kitchen.

 

Abby pulls a smirk at the girls as they enter, Lincoln was smiling gleefully at his two friends, knowing that a gas horn went off not too long ago and judging by the giggles and smiles on Clarke and Lexa's face, they did something to retaliate at the other pair. Octavia then pops into the kitchen, wondering why everyone had dumb looks and smiles on their faces as she sits down on the stool.

 

“Alrighty Griffin Woods, spill the beans. I heard a damn air horn go off. So what did you do?”

 

“Well you know what. We got back at Raven and Anya. God they look gross in the room. The way they sleep, I'm scarred for life. Anyways, Lexa sets off the air horn, gas horn whatever, Raven goes flying off and dropping to the ground and Anya scampers off to hide under the bed. I assumed they thought mom walked in.” Lexa pushes the phone across the island, allowing Octavia and Lincoln to watch, their faces scrunching up immediately.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ. They are gross.” Octavia comments, Abby smacks her head for using the ‘F’ word in front of her.

 

“I agree with the gross stuff. And also the revenge plan. That was awesome. Should have brought Fish along. He would have littered their faces with his saliva.”

 

“Okay Lincoln, I'm trying to cook here?” Abby warns and he chuckles, raising his hands up in apology.

 

“They are gonna be pissed when they get down here.” Octavia laughs as she pushes the phone back to Lexa.

 

“The only person who would be pissed around her is me if those two dumb idiots decide to play another prank in retaliation and if anyone of you opens your mouth for a curse word, you people are dead. Including you Lexa. The mansion needs some serious cleaning and I will not hesitate to send the whole lot of you to go cleaning. Do I make myself clear?”

 

The four kept their mouth shut, nodding in return. Just as Abby was about to finish up on breakfast, Raven and Anya brace their company, faces clearly annoyed with their abrupt awakening just 20 minutes ago.

 

“Mama G… they used a fucking air horn on us. Aren't you going to scold them?” Raven asked, and immediately regretted she did.

 

“ALRIGHT THAT’S IT! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO SAY OR EVEN THINK TO SAY. ALL OF YOU ARE CLEANING THIS MANSION FROM TOP TO BOTTOM TODAY AND IT BETTER BE SPOTLESS. BECAUSE IF I HEAR ANOTHER CURSE WORD, OR THAT THIS PLACE ISN’T SPOTLESSLY CLEAN, SO HELP ME I WILL DIRTY THIS PLACE UP AND YOU CAN START AGAIN.”

* * *

 

 “You know Lexa… I truly am sorry for kissing you last night. I was only trying to have fun.”

 

“Oh really. Well, if you said that 3 hours ago instead of using the ‘F’ word, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now would we? Or even better yet, all of us could have been relaxing by the lake right now.”

 

Lexa seethes with sarcasm in her tone as she wipes down the bookshelf. After breakfast, everyone had been tasked with cleaning up the Mansion as they cleaned it from the second level down to the first floor. Clarke had been given the duty of vacuuming, Lincoln was washing the bathrooms, Octavia had been scrubbing the kitchen, Anya was sent to clean out the garage and left Lexa and Raven to wipe the furniture down to the ground in every room and hallway. Abby was relaxing in the living room with a bug glass of Ice Lemon Tea, watching a baseball game.

 

“Okay fine. I'm sorry. I just wanted to have fun.”

 

“I'm not angry Raven.” Lexa huffs out tiredly before placing the book back into it's rightful place. “But seriously Raven, your pranks and shenanigans have got to cut down. You know how Clarke is when someone hits on me. To make things worse, I'm pregnant and Clarke wouldn't let anyone stare at me. If I didn't jump in and change her mind, then she would have skinned you alive.”

 

“Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. I promise I will tone it down okay?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Lexa smiles and walks over to the bucket of water and washes the cloth, before squeezing it and continuing on the bookshelf. Raven then comes up with an idea, one that would piss Abby off even more, but she highly doubted that Abby would even notice.

 

“Hey sis… I have an idea.” Raven speaks up and places the book down.

 

“I thought we just agreed about 10 seconds ago not to play a fucking prank? Or even curse in front of mom?”

 

“That's just it Lex. We get the rest of the group, disappear into the woods that you and Clarke know so well, and Abby will never know. This place is huge. Besides, it's a nice day for a swim. We can all swim naked and afraid style.”

 

“You watch too much Naked and Afraid.” Lexa muses before finally huffing and giving in to Raven’s idea. She needed the break anyway.

 

So they entered the hallway, finding Clarke further down, who was trying to move the vacuum cleaner, only to be startled by Lexa wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her backwards till their bodies were pressed together.

 

“Babe… mom would kill us if she found out were screwing around up here. Mom made her rules clear…” Clarke was silenced when Lexa covered her mouth with her hand and dragged her away down the hall, Raven smirking at the sight of the two.

 

“Raven had a dumb crazy idea. We are all going to escape out and go swimming by the lake. We're going to round up the rest of the gang and quietly sneak out.” Clarke had been leaning into her touch and she felt Lexa's belly protruding into her back. Indeed, it was bigger than usual.

 

“Lex…” Clarke shifts around in her wife's embrace to look at her in the eye. “You haven’t been eating too much have you?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Because your belly really is bigger than usual love. Maybe we should head back to the Doctors tomorrow. I know you haven't been eating too much junk food because I monitor it, but the size is still a little bigger.”

 

“Well if you want to go have it checked just to be safe, we can. I know this little one is healthy and happy that you're taking care of us. But yeah I can't help it though, it seems a little bigger. And I swear I've only been snacking on raspberry popsicle sticks all day. Their organic too.”

 

Clarke all but laughs at her healthy eating wife, despite the fact that she has late night cravings. During their little talk, Raven had disappeared to find the others, and it was seemingly difficult to get Octavia out of the kitchen for it was closer to the living room. Octavia was about done, only left to do the stoves and when Raven crept in silently, they made the great escape, heading down the hallway to meet up with the rest. Anya and Lincoln decided it was easier for them to slip out, Lincoln was washing the bathrooms, and the bedroom next door to the bathroom had a big window he could slip out onto the balcony and climb down the tree. Anya was in the garage, and there was a spare door she could walk out off and not have to worry about making noise through the garage door. Leaving the four woman left, Raven rounded them up and they silently walked towards the front door, knowing they couldn't make it out without a sound if they went through the back porch door and they opted for the front door. Anya was outside the driveway and she opened the door quietly for them, ushering them out stealthily before shutting it again.

 

“You do realise Mama G will kill us for abandoning our posts?” Octavia whispers as the ladies rounded the mansion, heading into the trees and walking towards the direction of the lake.

 

“Relax O. She won't kill us. Mom won't be that mean. Unless it's something to do with Lexa stealing her cherries and whip cream.” Clarke smirks and Lexa gasps.

 

“Hey! I do not!”

 

“Sure. Then why does Mom complain about her whip cream and cherries finishing faster than her use for it? Come on Lex. I found cherry stems in our room in the morning. And not to mention a bowl of cherries that you tried to hide in the closet so that I won't find it.”

 

“Jesus you two. Can we just stick to getting to the lake? I wonder how Lincoln is doing or did he get caught or something.” Anya states, taking of her t-shirt, revealing her bra and tying the shirt around her waist.

 

“God Anya, do you just have to strip at every chance you get? I've had enough problems with Raven walking around naked in the house, and not to mention your hot bod going around as well.” Octavia complains, and soon enough everyone was taking their t-shirts off.

 

“What is this a strip club now?” Anya bites back with sarcasm.

 

"Oh for fuck sakes. Can you people get a grip or so help me I will shove my foot up your asses and I swear upon the gods I won't hesitate to do it.” Lexa jabs at the group who shuts up immediately.

 

They continued on for another 15 minutes before reaching the lake, and there was Lincoln, sitting on the edge of the pier, only in his undies. The ladies screamed and hollered, running over like teenagers who just graduated out of high school. Clothes were discarded all the way down to when they were naked, each other having seen their naked bodies anyway, and Lincoln just tried to pry his eyes away, being the gentleman that he is. They jumped into the water, Lexa having help with Lincoln as he lowered her into the water as it was unwise for her to go jumping into the water. Everyone was in the water having fun, splashing around and swimming around. Octavia and Raven chased after Lexa, tickling her as Lincoln carried Clarke on his shoulders and Anya tackled them into the water.

 

They had been gone for a few hours, Abby not even there to scream and holler at them. They were having a whole lot of fun. Clarke and Lexa had moved towards the docks, Clarke pushing Lexa back against the pole of the dock, engaging in open mouth kisses and having Clarke grind her knee against Lexa’s sensitive spot. Just before Clarke could continue, Anya pulls her away with Octavia, laughing at how annoyed and pouty Lexa looked. Raven then had a dumb suggestion and everyone all but laughed.

 

“So guys… what’s for dinner?”

* * *

 

 “Well, kids being kids Abby, they are a crazy bunch I tell ya.”

 

“I guess they are. They did clean this place spick and span. And I knew they snuck out because Lincoln made too much noise trying to get out of the window and down the old oak tree. Lexa tried it once a few months ago when they came by, and of course she did a better job at it. Almost broke her arm the crazy woman. So I followed them to the lake and they were out and about in the sun having some good old fun. Only thing I hated was the fact that they were all naked.”

 

Jake buckles down laughing and kisses Abby’s head. “Relax love. Speaking of which, where is Lexa and Anya?”

 

“The group is still down there at the lake. Why?”

 

“Things aren’t looking too good. Sankru has been bought over as we speak, and the next target to hit is Lexa’s company. I just got the news today. Azgeda is moving in on their stocks and purchases, Lexa would stand no chance. Which is why, I need to discuss business with her. A called meeting will be held in a week’s time in New York. The business council wants to speak with the remaining members of Coalition pack. And I just have an idea that might help secure a position for Lexa.”

 

“Jake… what are you talking about?”

 

“Cage Wallace is retiring from the head position of the coalition pact, meaning the business empire he controls, which is all of us included. Nia wants to take his spot. But because I am his right hand man, and Lexa is my daughter in law, I can actually bump her up to that spot.”

 

“Jake… you know Lexa doesn’t like favours or being seen as someone being married to a man’s daughter to earn her way to the top. How do you think she will accept it? Lexa already had issues with Nia, not to mention Costia her ex-lover who left her for a skank.”

 

“I know. I’m just going to have to persuade her. Lexa has a good business empire. And she’s very smart. That’s how she manages to avoid Nia’s infiltrating hands. But if I can convince Cage, and the rest of the council, then definitely she would have no issue of control over Nia.”

 

Abby nods her head before Jake joins her on the couch.

 

“Things are going to be bad for a while and Lexa will make it, but I promise, all of us will be there for her.”

 

“I hope your right Jake. I hope your right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Paperwork has been piling up and sorry for late updates. Having a broken rib aint helping me with work stuff. So will have to update whenever I can. Storyline is progressing and shits going to happen soon. So bear with me guys. see yalls soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communications is a must.

“Alright guys, you had your fun and you did clean up well. So go get showered and changed. But please for heavens sake, Lincoln, don't be a second Lexa climbing trees and kill yourselves. Secondly, wear bikinis or something. This is not a nude beach or lake. Have some decency with each other. Got it?” Abby scolded.

The group had arrived back at the mansion soaking wet, faces full of exhaustion and hunger, and it was a good thing Abby had already started on dinner. Jake was seated in the kitchen, ready to talk some pressing matters to both Lexa and Anya. Abby pulls the two of them aside, Clarke shooting her mother a questioning look, only to be shot down with a glare. Lexa nods at Clarke to head upstairs first, get showered and she would join soon enough. Anya too gives Raven the same look and the four turned to Walk away up the stairs to their respective rooms. Abby guides the girls into the kitchen, and they immediately take their seats facing Jake.

“Jake? What is this about?” Anya asks , her business tone in place and Lexa straightens her posture and looks at her Father in law.

“I just got word today in the office that Nia has take over Sankru holdings. As it stands now, Sankru, Floukru and Tondc has been taken over. She's pulling in cash left right and centre and we need to up our game. We have a reason to believe that Nia wants your Company next. But, with my help, and pushing you up, you can stay on top of the game. Cage Wallace, CEO of Mountain Men Foundations and leader of the current Coalition Counsel is retiring. Which means, he is looking for someone strong and powerful to take over. Now, since I am a close friend of Cage, I can ensure your safe position and transition as the new Head of the Council.” Jake finished off.

“No.” Lexa stated simply. Anya looked at her older sister flabbergasted.

“Lexa… this is a chance for us to ensure the safety of the company and our position in the Coalition Lexa. Nia is making a move on us. Clearly you can't be ridiculous enough to pass this offer.” Anya raised her voiced, making Abby look over at the three.

“Anya, Nia already has a grip on the Coalition, by me taking over, it will drive her insane. The rest of the remaining council would definitely vote for her because they believe I don't have the confidence to lead our people Anya. Nia would eat me out within a heartbeat. And she will destroy us. Including you Jake.”

“But you see Lexa… if you take over, you would give Luna back her company won't you? Give Sankru’s boss his company back to run? Nia would suffer losses because you gave them back their jobs and it would definitely set he in place. If Nia takes over, she will definitely take all of our companies and be crowned reigning queen of the Coalition. Then all of us would be out of a job. Please Lexa, I'm retiring. That leaves you as the youngest to be in charge. The rest would follow you.”

Lexa rubbed her chin, considering her options. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't the one working hard to gain the position. She was more of the work hard and earn her rights as a person of power. But with this, it felt more of ‘you’re my father in law and your doing it because I married you daughter’ feel. But Jake and Anya was right. If she didn't ascend to the position, Nia was next in line and that was a dangerous game to play with her. Nia had enough funds left to buy over the 4 buildings she currently has and also, all of her staff would be under Nia if that was the case. She couldn't let he people suffer. Not like this.

“What if Cage refuses to give me the position. Then what? If Nia had already bought him over with her words?” Lexa asks, Jake finds somewhat relief that Lexa was opening up to the idea.

“I have already settled that. Cage thinks you would fit perfectly, with your accomplishments and achievements, he finds you the perfect fit. But it's yours if you say yes. The next issue is that next week Monday is the meeting at Cage’s office, so we are expected to reach by this Saturday, and be ready by Monday. However, Cage would like to see you himself on Sunday if you decide to take up the offer. Which I know you will.”

Lexa didn't have a choice. To save her company, she needed the position. As much as she didn't want to be placed in the magazines as the new leader of the Coalition Council, she had no choice but to deal with it. Which meant that she would have to be making more frequent trips to New York then staying in her own office. Anya could handle it without a doubt, but the flying however, is what Clarke would be annoyed with. And Lexa too. They didn't like being away from each other for long periods of time. The last business trip she had was two weeks long, and Clarke flew off to meet her on the fourth day, cancelling her classes just to be with her. It was beautifully sweet. Maybe perhaps she could work things around with whoever is in charge in New York and be able to stay in San Francisco. She hated traveling. Not to mention how taxing it will be if she traveled now that she had a little one growing inside of her to care for.

"I'll take up the offer. But only on one condition, main office and meetings are to be held in San Francisco. If that's possible.” Lexa states.

“It can be arranged. And it's settled then.”

“Very well. Can Anya and I go take a shower now?”

Jake buckles down laughing. “Definitely.”

* * *

 

“Babe, do you have to take up such a position? It's tiring as it is for you working here as well. Let alone become the head. Lexa I care for you. But I don't feel good about it.”

“I know love. But if I don't do it, Nia will send us all out of a job. I can't just let my people suffer under her Clarke. Not like that. If I take this position, I can ensure that the people have a steady income, to be able to go home to their families and still keep a roof on top of them. I can't let them rot Clarke.”

“But you need the rest too Lexa. Running your company and the Coalition Council, Lexa… your pregnant and you can't just go running around doing things like your not…” Clarke cuts her sentence off, earning a long stare from Lexa.

Lexa had taken a shower and immediately sat Clarke down to talk to her about what Jake had told her. Clearly, Clarke didn't take it too well. Indeed she have the best intentions at heart to take care of her pregnant wife. But this, this was being selfish.

“What would you have me do Clarke? Let Nia take over and send me out of my own company? Buy it over and I have no income, no job? And then what about my employees? Left to suffer under her with a minimum wage and less benefits? Is that what you want me to do Clarke?” Lexa's tone was challenging, and clearly Clarke was taken aback by it.

“Fuck sakes Lexa. I care about you! Even if it means losing your job and everything you've built. I don't want you overworking yourself over and sending yourself to a faster death. Your job was never simple. And I wish you weren't some big corporate CEO! BECAUSE CLEARLY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WORK AND OUR CHILD IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERNS.”

Clarke immediately regretted saying those words. The hurt and pain that breached her wife's eyes had hurt her so much, Clarke immediately reached out to her, wanting to grab a hold and apologise. But Lexa stepped back, tears in her eyes, said nothing more and left the room. What have I done? Clarke told herself. She did care for Lexa. Their child. But she knew better than to question Lexa on how she was taking care of herself. She was being selfish. Clarke was so caught up in Lexa working more and more, that she was afraid that Lexa wouldn't be at home. But she had to understand from Lexa's point of view. Her people, her workers needed to earn a living too. She remembered then how Luna’s company was shut down, sending her workers into major retrenchment and now they had a hard time finding a job. It came out in the newspapers and Clarke understood her reasoning. She just wanted her wife to be safe. And happy. And Clarke blew that. She hurt her beyond means of recognition.

Clarke leaves the room, to find Raven and Octavia standing in the hallway, their eyes immediately reaching hers, giving her a confused and questioning look. Anya steps out of the room that she shared with Raven, looking in Clarke's direction and gives a confused look as well.

“Have you guys seen Lexa?”

“Uh no. But you guys were pretty loud arguing. Care to share?” Anya asks before walking over with the other two.

“We got into an argument about her working more. And I was being selfish. Fuck…”

“Clarke.. you know how my sister is. She has everything planned out in the back of her mind. She's your wife. You should have trusted her more. What else did you say?”

“I told her that she was going to overwork herself and that she wouldn't care about our child if she did. That she puts a full concentration on her work and not… us.” Clarke sighs and wipes the tears that stained her cheeks.

“Jesus Clarke. You know not to use that kinda shit with her. Give her the benefit of the doubt Griff. The girl loves you and our little niece or nephew. But fuck, throwing that at her was bad shit man!” Raven exclaims, clearly shocked at her best friend including the rest.

“I know okay? I fucked up and I should have understood her reasonings. Fuck! I have to go find her and make things right.”

Clarke took of down the hallway, checking every room and place available to look for Lexa. Anya and the rest got the hint and took of as well searching for Lexa. Anya could understand Clarke's worries because she did too. Her sister would be overworking herself. It wasn't easy to run a company, let alone the rest of the Coalition. Jake had already gotten the two to sign papers of taking over Jake's company, Lexa leaving it in the care of Anya to run, now leaving Lexa to run their company alone without the extra help. And Clarke was worried. But she also knew Lexa was smart. And she always had a way around. And Clarke was dumb enough not to see it.

“Mom! Dad! Have you guys seen Lexa?” Clarke stumbles into the living room, startling her parents.

“She just left honey. Said she was going out for a drive. Why?” Abby looked at a hysterical looking Clarke and immediately tapped Jake's shoulders.

“Clarke… what did you do?” Jake asked.

“We… I… we got into an argument. I was being stupid and I said somethings that I shouldn't have instead of talking to her okay? I overreacted and now she's gone to where, I don't know. Fuck! I should have listened to her! I should have supported her but I was selfish and stupid and…”

Clarke was cut off when Abby came forward and slapped her in the face. Clarke was stunned. Anger was written all over her mother's face and Clarke could comprehend why she felt that way towards her.

“Clarke. I am your mother. I raised you to understand, to listen, to work things out. Why in the hell did you say things that would be hurtful? I'm not saying Lexa is perfect, that she never made mistakes. But as far as I'm concerned, she's trying. Your Father and I talked Clarke. He will be supporting her the whole way. What exactly did you say to her?”

“I… she talked to me about what dad said and she accepted. But I…I was selfish and I told her that she didn't care about us or the baby because she took on a bigger work load and that she won't take care of herself… that she didn't care…” Clarke cried, tears leaving her eyes.

Abby and Jake looked on, sympathy written in their eyes for their daughter. This was the biggest fight they had till date. And communication was at it's minimum between the two. Anya stumbles down the stairs, phone to her ears as she tries her best to call her sister. Raven too was trying and Octavia and Lincoln were about to leave the door when Abby's phone starts to ring. Abby rushes over and true enough, it was Lexa calling.

“Lexa honey… where are you?”

‘I'm sorry mom. But I didn't want to talk to anybody else. I'm staying at a motel tonight… I just need to clear my thoughts…’ Lexa was sobbing over the phone and Abby felt her heart break for the poor girl.

“Lexa honey… why don't I come over, just me to talk to you. How about that? Just me and no one else?” Abby suggested, looking at the rest of them.

‘I'm at Sunday Inn downtown. Room 604.’

“Okay honey. I'll be right over.”

Abby hangs up the phone and looks over at Clarke. “She wants to be alone Clarke. For tonight. So I suggest you get some sleep, eat something first then rest. I'll take care of Lexa. And please think about the things you said Clarke. She's really hurt.”

Jake kisses Abby's head and hands her a jacket and her purse before she took off. Jake rubbed his neck, clearly everything went wrong and maybe it was a bad idea to have Lexa take up a higher position. But then again, it was the only choice she had. Lexa would inherit all 12 companies and she would be busy beyond recognition. His only wish was that maybe Clarke could have at least worked things out with Lexa first, and to also understand her way of thinking. Lexa was too smart. She had great strategies no doubt. But Lexa too maybe has to talk to Clarke about things as well.

“Come on kids. Let's order pizza and we can sit and talk like normal human beings. Let's go.”

* * *

 

Her eyes were puffy, her throat hurts, her head hurts, her heart hurts. Curled up on the bed, Lexa cried harder than the day Princess Diana passed away. Lexa was hurt. The same exact reason why Clarke walked away in the first place a year ago. Clarke had a habit of jumping to conclusions. She understood that and had been patient with it. But Clarke telling her she didn't care about the life in her ticked her off. How could she say such things? I care for them both until the day that I would die, and Clarke… Clarke… Lexa's thoughts ran dry, her heart aching even more after mentioning her wife's words in her head. She couldn't deal with anyone. They didn't know how she felt. Or what she was going through. But there was someone who did. Who carried a life in her despite the stresses of life. Abby. Abby was so much more experienced and comforting just like a mother would be to their daughter. So she called her. It was her only option.

She just couldn't handle seeing Clarke right now. Afraid that if she did, she would only cry even more. About an hour later, a knock at the door came and Lexa knew instantly that Abby had arrived. Lexa begrudgingly left the bed and walked over, opening the door and Abby smiled at her.

“Mom?”

“Hi sweetie. Come on, let's get you to the bed.” Lexa had run into her arms and hugged her tightly, crying into the older woman's neck as Abby wrapped her arm around her and pulled her inside, shutting the doors with her leg.

“Mom… I”

“Shhhhh its okay. It's okay. I know it hurts sweetie. But Clarke didn't mean it. I know. She only had the best intentions at heart sweetie. She didn't mean it. Shhhhhh… it's okay sweetie. Everything will be alright.”

Abby had sat down on the bed, Lexa in her arms sobbing away. As usual, Abby believed that Lexa was blaming herself again. True enough, Lexa let her emotions run wild and the words that escape her lips made Abby frown with concern.

“I'm not good enough for Clarke. For this child. I will never be good enough…”

“Lexa… don't say that. My daughter married you for the person you are. Strong, resilient, beautiful and kind. You care for everyone in this world, putting yourself first in the line of fire. But Clarke just wants you to take care of yourself first. Take care of your health and the little one. I know with work it will be tough, but everyone is backing you up Lexa. And I know you would do what's right to take care of yourself. Clarke just needs to see that and calm down. So tonight, get some sleep here, and I'll stay with you okay? We can talk to her in the morning when both of you have a clear mind.”

“Okay…”

Abby tucks Lexa into bed, sliding in beside her to keep her company, and to provide her with the comfort of a mother's touch to ensure that her raging hormones are filled with the needs of someone being close to her. She needed it. And Lexa was exhausted. Abby was too. How her daughters were struggling with communication. Abby would be there for them both no doubt.

She just hoped that everything will be better by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys. Things are going to be angst from here on out. I promise there won't be cheating, but things will get pretty angsty. Thanks all for keeping up with this. I know how everyone hates angst. See you all soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only things were that simple.

“Dad! You can't be serious? Lexa is not even back yet and you have to fly off by 3pm with her and Anya to New York? I thought it would be next week? The meeting?”

“Clarke… it's not like I call the shots around here. Cage is flying the three of us over because he wants us to be there. Nia is pushing her luck by showing up at his office this morning and Cage does not want her trying anything stupid. The meeting has been brought forward. There is nothing I can do. We will only be there for a couple of days and that's about it. We will be back. I know you and Lexa are on bad terms right now but if she wants things to go her way, she has to to leave today. Don't worry… Anya and I will be there for her every step of the way and we will look out for her okay? Promise.”

“Yeah Clarke. I'll be by my sisters side 24/7. As much as I hate sharing a room with her, she would be safe with me. And I'll make sure she doesn't stress up too much. I know you want to make things up to her, but it's going to have to wait. Okay?” Anya gives an encouraging smile.

Clarke bit her lip to prevent herself from lashing out. Things happen and she needed to suck it up. The rest of the gang could catch up with them later, but for now, the emergency of the situation was much dire. Clarke could only nod and sigh sadly, knowing that any point of making up to Lexa was inevitable now. Jake had called Abby this morning to let her know, and that they would be back before lunch to pack. Anya had already packed her stuff, and leaving a pouty Raven behind wasn't her thing too. Anya wanted their friends along, but that was going to happen since they were taking a private jet provided by Cage. Only the 3 of them were allowed. And the next flight out to New York wasn't until midnight. And if Clarke was around, with their relationship that was based on anger and hatred, she knew things would be bad if she went along with Lexa.

“Clarke… as your best friend, I suggest we wait this thing out. I know you want to be there for Lexa, and trust me, I want to be there for Anya too. But, I think it's best if we wait for them to come home. Anya will be with Lexa and Lexa will be with Anya. When she comes back, work is behind her, then you two can talk with a clear head. Okay?” Raven grips her best friends shoulder, knowing that it was the best decision to make.

“Rae’s right Clarke. Lincoln and I will be here with you. But this is something that Lexa has to do on her own. And if you trust her and love her, give her the breathing space she needs to settle this shit once and for all.” Octavia too backs Raven up, and Clarke let a tear fall, nodding her head in the process. She fucked it up. And this is the best she could do for Lexa now. To show that she was giving her the space that was needed.

“Maybe you might want to help pack for her kiddo? That's the least you can do to help her.” Clarke nods again and makes her way back to their room.

Only upon breaching the top of the stairs, tears roll down her face, her heart aching at how stupid she had been. She caused Lexa so much pain. Just like the night at her parents anniversary. Her wife had suffered a mild heart attack because of her. And now, she only added more stress to Lexa's plate. How she wished she could take back the night before. What if she couldn't salvage her marriage? What if Lexa would leave her because of what she said? No… I would fight for her. I will keep fighting for her until the day she takes me back. Clarke staggers into the bedroom and begins packing clothes for Lexa, taking those that she loved so much. Clarke stopped at Lexa's suit, the white pressed shirt that she always enjoyed seeing her in. Clarke remembered how she would iron them every morning just for her, to look cool and smart in when she went to work. And her black blazer that clung tight to her body. God she looked so beautiful in it. Clarke folded the shirt nicely, placing it in the small suitcase that was in the room along with some other comfortable clothes.

She enjoyed the smell of the softener she used when they washed clothes, taking in the smell, along with Lexa's body smell that she loved so much. Clarke felt like the best housewife in the world. Only these little things made her heart soar with pride. Lexa would do the same for her and she took pride in that too. Their child would be so proud of her and Lexa. Clarke thought about it all night. Her Lexa was so kind and loving, always caring about the world, she couldn't help but wish again upon a star how sorry she was for talking to Lexa as such. Just as she finishes packing, the door to their room opens quietly, making Clarke stop dead in her movements. Clarke suddenly felt her hands shake with nervousness. Lexa was home.

Clarke turned around slowly, and her blue ocean eyes met emerald. “I packed for you. You're favourite shirt is inside.”

Lexa stood in the doorway, and closed the door before walking over to the bed. Lexa looked exhausted, her eyes still red raw from all the crying. “Thank you.” Was all she said.

Clarke nodded. She wanted to talk to Lexa. Tell her how sorry she is. But she didn't know where to begin. Instead, she walked over and kneeled down in front of Lexa, her head looking at Lexa's thighs, and she took her hands.

“Lexa… I really am sorry about last night. I was being selfish and a jerk and I didn't mean the things that I said. I just… I want you to be okay.”

“What makes you think I wasn't Clarke?” Clarke cringed at the coldness in Lexa's tone.

“I'm sorry.”

“You hurt me Clarke… you said I didn't care about us. About our unborn child. I didn't do this just for the sake of having kids Clarke. I did it because I love you and I want us to have a family. To be able to show all the love we can to our kids. But you… you can't even trust me enough that I can take care of myself. That I was going to divide the workload among the other council members. To appoint someone of my trust to be in my place in case something happens so I could be here with us, our family and not have to fly every fucking week. And yet… you still think that I didn't care enough. So tell me why should I care about anything else now besides my work? Tell me Clarke, if you were in my position, would you let your people, your workers, whom majority have families and kids waiting at home, to learn that their parents lost their job? To know that they would be struggling to get by everyday of their life? How would you feel Clarke?” Anger and pain was written all over her tone. Clarke knew she had hit Lexa hard on her own turf last night.

“I know… and I'm sorry. I just… I don't know Lexa. I just don't want Nia doing something to you. I can't lose you Lex. I know how much it pains you and I should have listened. I'm sorry.” Lexa was in tears. So was Clarke.

“I will always forgive you Clarke. Because you are my wife and that I Love you. But… I'm just not ready to forgive you just yet. When I come back… then we can talk about what it is we still want. If this is the right life we want with each other. See you in a couple days.”

Lexa bends forward as much as she could, and kisses Clarke's forehead, before standing up and taking her luggage. Clarke felt her heart shatter at the thought of them not making things up before she left. But it was for the best. If she loved her, she would wait for her.

“Lexa…” Clarke calls out, turning to look at her wife who was about to open the door. “I love you with all my heart. And when you're ready, I'll be right here waiting for you. Waiting for you to come home. I love you…”

“I love you too Clarke. I always have and always will.” Lexa gives a small sad smile, before the door opens and closes.

Leaving Clarke with the hope that these few days would make her come back to her. Home.

* * *

 

"Break a leg okay babe? I'm gonna miss our fucking rabbit sex these next few days.”

“You didn't just say rabbit sex right?”

“I did.”

“You two are fucking gross.” Octavia walks by with a look of disgust.

Raven ignores her and kisses Anya like no tomorrow. Jake kisses Abby to the side, but Clarke and Lexa were no where to be found. Lexa had disappeared into the car, Lincoln being the one driving, and Clarke stayed upstairs in the room, knowing that her wife was leaving. The whole group knew, because it was never like Clarke to disappear upstairs no matter how big if a fight they had, and they only wished that their favourite couple would just get their shit together.

"Take care of Clarke. She's going to be miserable and stupid and annoying these next few days. So just make sure she doesn't kill herself over my sister.” Anya states quietly, not wanting the rest to hear and receive a smack on the head.

“I'll get her to come around. You on the other hand need to take care of Lexa. Never let her out of your sight okay? Our orders from us all. Nia is a bitch and needs an ass kicking and from what Jake and Abby said, she would do anything to make Lexa's life a living hell. So kick her corporate ass for me.”

“My fiancé is a badass.”

“Always.”

“Alright Rabbits. Time to go Anya. Kiss and have rabbit sex when we get back!” Jake sounds the two before walking out to the car.

Abby walks forward, looking into the car as she watches Lexa stare out the window, a distant look in her eyes even from afar. Clarke wasn't downstairs and she didn't hear then arguing. So perhaps she assumed that Lexa and Clarke did speak to one another. And it's either Lexa didn't want to talk about it, or that they did and needed some space for each other. It saddens Abby that the two of them were as such. Abby makes a run for the stairs, and up to Clarke and Lexa's room, slamming the door open and startling Clarke who was sitting on the bed crying.

“Clarke! Get up. Go and make it right.”

“I cant mom. We… I don't know what we are anymore.”

"Okay this thing right here..." Abby points her finger around Clarke, “has got to stop. Lexa loves you and you are just giving yourself an excuse to not go after her. You made the mistake, you go after her. That's how it works. So before that car leaves the driveway, you better haul your sorry ass after it and make it right before she goes. NOW!!!”

Clarke didn't wait another second and bolted right out the door. Her mother was right. She needed to be the one to chase after her. That's all she ever needed to do. Was to go after her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Clarke looked out the front door the car backing away, and Clarke ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the direction of the car. Running out the door, the car had already made its way towards the slope heading downwards, Clarke trying her best to speed up, but never seem to be reaching. So she screamed as loud as she could hoping that Lexa would hear her cries and pleas. Clarke decided she could cut the car off if she ran through the wooded area, and she did it like a pro. She jump over tree barks and over the small streams, reaching out to a clearing and onto the road path, making Lincoln jam on the breaks when he sees Clarke stand in the direction of the on coming vehicle.

Lexa stared at her wife's craziness, and got out of the car. “ARE YOU MAD CLARKE? LINCOLN COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!”

“I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you leave without us being okay.”

“Clarke… we can talk about it when I get back.” Lexa sighed as she walked up to the front of the car.

“No. Because the last time I made a mistake, I almost lost you. And I'm not going to make that mistake again. I love you Alexandria. With all my heart and soul and I don't care about whatever shit that comes our way. I'll be right by your side through it all and if it means you having to make regular flights away from home, I will come with you. And I won't stop. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you. And I know deep in your heart, you will do what's right for your people. You were right Lexa. I would do the same thing if I were you. So, I want you to go there and kick some corporate asses, burn that bitch Nia alive and come home to me. Because I'm not walking away at all. And I'll be waiting these next few days for you to come home. You hear me?”

Clarke had gripped Lexa's shirt with tears in her eyes, and Lexa too was in tears. Lexa didn't know what to say. She loved Clarke so much that she would forgive her no matter what. Lexa cupped Clarke’s face and crashed their lips together. Love. Was all that was in each other's hearts. No matter what the outcome is, they would always have each other. And they would never stop, even in death. Even if the world was ending, they would be together forever.

“I'll come back home Clarke. I'll come back home to you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

“I want that girls head on a platter delivered to my office. HOW DARE SHE TAKE AWAY MY POSITION AS THE HEAD OF THE COALITION!”

A mug is thrown against the glass window of the office, papers flew to the floor, computer smashed to pieces. Nia was fuming with anger as she ranted and raved around the office. Costia stood beside Ontari, Nia’s daughter, silently watching as Nia let off steam. Costia felt every bit of annoyance from her employer, wishing she was the one married to Lexa right now. She was stupid. Nia had offered her more money than anyone else in the world could offer, blinded by greed and power, she lost not only someone she loved, but everything she could have had with her. And now Clarke was her wife. Living happily together. Costia had taken the time to go stalking, watching Lexa and Clarke out and about when they left their apartment building. Costia had found a certain timing when they would leave after watching for weeks without no luck, and finally she found their regular timings of them going out.

Clarke was everything to her. Costia realised. The way they held each other, the way they kissed and stared at one another. The small glances and smiles they gave to each other. Costia remembered she cried like a baby when she realised her mistake. How she broke that girls heart. And broke hers even more. Lexa will never look at her that way again. Not ever. And now, she was stuck here with a boss out for the kill and Ontari being her no strings attached partner. Roan, he wanted nothing to do with his mother.

“Costia… I want you to find out everything you can about Lexa's plans, what Cage wants with her, and pry every little information you can out of her.” Nia slams her fists down on the table.

“Mother, I think you need to think this through. If you send Costia in, she would know were up to something. Anyone of us who approaches her, she or Anya would know. They aren't that dumb. Alexandria is married as well so anyway of seducing her is out of the question mother! There is nothing we can do.” Ontari states.

"There is always something that can be done. And if you and Costia have no fucking backbone to do it, then I will. Get out!”

On tariffs huffed out in annoyance and left the room with Costia following closely behind before shutting the doors. They walked a ways down the hallway, away from Nia’s ears to hear their conversation.

“She's going to do something really stupid Costia. And if I were you, I would keep my ex lover safe from harm. I know you do still love Lexa, and if you do, tell her that my own fuck forsaken mother has gone mad. And if she's going to do something, watch her at all cost.” Ontari was civilised enough with her rationality and senses.

“And what are you going to do?” Costia asks.

“To find Roan. My brother may be the only one who can warn Lexa. He doesn't follow her and never will. If there's anyone around here who can talk some sense to Lexa, it's Roan. If I were you, I would try to warn her as much as possible.”

With that, Ontari walks away to the elevators. Costia sighs and rubs her chin. Lexa hates her enough to even kill her if that was even possible. And with Anya around, I think she might as just commit suicide if she went bear. Lexa was in danger. She didn't know what Nia’s plans were, but she had to stop this. With whatever decency she had left in her, she was going to fight for the woman whom she still loved until this day. Ontari and Roan were the only good people in this forsaken place that has a heart. Costia knew that she didn't have one herself. She had to warn Lexa.

And she would try everything she could to get her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of you know, i can be really an ass and wtf at times when i write, soooooooo the next two to three chapters will be wtf and you guys will literally kill me for it. Just warning you at first. But i keep my promises... no there will be no cheating or someone dying or what not! I'm really not that evil to that extent. Nobody dies in my story. :) see ya guys soon. Sorry took so long to update. Work has been catching up and i head to work on monday, so will be slow updating. Depends how tired i am and the work load is. Seeya :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad feeling of an intuition.

“How you holding up sis?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Sure ya are. Can see your mopey little face there since we got here last night. Tell me now, after Clarke's little heroic movie scene run, and you two kissing one another like it's the last time you are going to see her again, and afterwards, you cried she cried and then you guys wouldn't stop texting each other cheesy messages and then calling her on the phone all night and falling asleep till both your batteries ran flat. Sure you okay?”

 

Anya had been annoying her sister all morning and Lexa was getting annoyed with it really. True Clarke had gone a little overboard with it by jumping through the trees and almost got run over by Lincoln, but she didn't walk away. She wanted her to know that she was sorry and that she loved her with all her heart. That was Clarke. Always going out of her way to tell you her feelings. And it wasn't saying goodbye, it was just saying how much she loved you and that she will be waiting for you to come back. And come back she will. Even when Lexa went on her business trips, the two always spoke in such a way. It was romantic.

 

“I'm fine An.” Lexa sighs for the final time.

 

“Alright. What time are you meeting Cage Wallace at the restaurant?”

 

“Jake said to be there by 12pm. So I got another good 30 minutes. And I will call my wife before I go. So leave me in peace for the next 30 minutes of my life.” Anya made a face and mimicked her words silently while her hand showed the motion of someone yapping away, causing Lexa to throw a pillow at her face.

 

“Yeah yeah. Go and have some goddamn phone sex. Make sure to wipe yourself clean before putting your damn pants on again. Don't need the whole coalition to see your wet pussy from those pants.”

 

“Fuck you Anya.”

 

Anya laughs hysterically and Lexa disappears into the bathroom and takes out her phone. 5 new messages from Clarke and 3 missed calls. Lexa shakes her head and smiles, knowing that her wife would want to tell her good luck before she goes in to tackle the business ahead of her. Lexa picked up the phone and hit the speed dial, calling Clarke. Not even a ring later, Clarke had already answered the phone.

 

‘Lex? You okay?’

 

“Relax Clarke. I'm fine. Was just getting some stuff done and getting dressed for the day. I'm meeting with Cage at Noon so about 11.50 I have to go. How are the others?”

 

‘Raven is being pouty. She's been annoying us all day that she can't have her rabbit sex with Anya, and wants to get drunk. Octavia just became best friends with my mom, they have a common interest in playing backgammon for whatever reason. Lincoln has been changing dad's parts for the boat so he's keeping himself busy.’

 

“What about you? What have you been up too?” Lexa could hear the soft sigh on the other end of the phone, and they were clearly missing each other.

 

In actuality, Lexa nor Jake nor Anya had a clue when they would be flying back. Meetings were to be held to day. Paperwork had to be signed and handed over. Splitting of profits and future projects that were to be pitched and negotiated. Start dates and tax forms for the company too needed to be checked and submitted. It could be well over a week by the looks of it. And Clarke had every intention on flying out to New York when Lexa isn't so busy and such. But she had to wait until things died down of course.

 

‘I took a walk up to the place where you took me swimming the first time. Where you thought me how to swim. And I brought my sketchbook with me and just sketched the view for a couple of hours. Mom had to come looking for me because I was too engrossed sketching so yeah. I'll send you a picture when I'm done with the final touches. And don't tell Anya, Raven has this crazy idea on our last week of vacation, we're all going to Las Vegas to get them hitched.’

 

Lexa chuckles over the phone lightly. She couldn't be happier that they had worked things out. If Clarke would have left her go, she would have really thought that their marriage was over. Well, Lexa was always overthinking of course. But after their blow out, Clarke had told her that she just wanted Lexa to take it easy. No to strain herself. And it made Clarke worry because they were so far away from each other. Lexa has been having some minor aches and pains in her abdominal area, nothing that would make her stay in bed all day, but she could still feel it. She remembered the Doctors words that she would be feeling it around this time since she's only a few days away from reaching her 13th week, and with that happened the day before yesterday, her nauseous feeling had returned. She didn't tell Clarke that she threw up the night Abby stayed over, Abby too didn't say a word so as to not wordy Clarke, but it was manageable now and wouldn't be making a fool of herself in front of the council when she addresses them later in the late afternoon.

 

“Why do I get the feeling Raven wants to throw a killer party?”

 

‘Yes and that too. So you better hurry up your business butt over there and come back home. Can't wait to have you in my arms again. I miss you so much.’

 

“I miss you too Clarke. Always have and always will.”

 

‘I can't believe were such romantic saps. I can already imagine everyone making fun of us. Anya with her sarcastic comments, and her Raven with her dumb witty lines, O and Lincoln would be all disgusted and mom smacking someone's head from the vulgarities spewing out. God… it's like a scene out if a movie.’

 

Lexa chuckled. “Oh yeah. I promise to finish up her in a few days. Will try to finish up as soon as possible and we will be on the next flight home. Tell mom she better have that chicken soup ready for me. I miss it.”

 

That's when Clarke went silent. Lexa only requests her mother's chicken soup is she wasn't feeling fine. Clarke knew that all too well. ‘Lex? Are you sure you're okay?’

 

“Yes Clarke I'm fine. Okay maybe just the aches and pains in my abdomen but their manageable. Nauseous, but not as bad as the last few weeks. Just getting it under control love. Nothing to fear. I told Anya about it. She's keeping watch on me. If she feels I should go back to the hotel room and rest, then I will okay? Dad is here too keeping a watch on me although her snores like a pig.”

 

‘Alright love. Please take care okay? I love you and our little one.’

 

“Love you too Clarke. Bye.”

 

‘Bye.’

 

Lexa was in trouble no doubt. She hasn't told Anya about how she was feeling, actually dismissing it for she assumed that it was just her body adjusting to the baby growing in her womb. The doctor said it himself. It was normal for those reaching their second trimester to be feeling as such. Plus, the eating more and putting on a bit of weight was normal too. Lexa had been a healthy eater no doubt, but when people weren't looking or by disturbing her wife in the middle of the night, it was no doubt the normal raging hormones she was having. And sex. God how she longed for it. She needed it. She wanted it bad. She had been the one pleasuring Clarke these last few weeks when she wasn't so entirely sick, having her wife sit on her face while she ate her out, but Lexa was on a no touch policy as stated until she was better and Clarke knew that Lexa was getting needy.

 

“Come on sis! Time to go!”

 

Anya hollers from outside the bathroom door and Lexa puts her phone away in her jacket. Lexa stared at herself in the mirror and looked over herself. ‘I can do this. Everything will be fine and I can go home to Clarke.’

 

If only Lexa knew, everything was about to go wrong.

* * *

 

 “Ah… the great Alexandria Griffin Woods. It's finally a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Cage Wallace, the nicest man on earth to say the least. Lexa smiles and shakes his hand, and he pulls her into a hug before bringing her over to the couch in his office. He was a young good looking man, and no doubt any woman would die for his looks.

 

“It's a pleasure to mee you as well sir. Heard you are the best in the business.”

 

“Oh please. I'm just a normal businessman doing business. And I see your having a family of your own my dear girl.” He smiles and motions to her protruding stomach that was still clearly visible even with the loose shirt and pants.

 

“My wife and I decided to grow our family. So yeah. I decided I would go for first.” Lexa smiles back.

 

“Ah. Well, I'm sure the little one would be well loved. Now, of course as you can see I'm not an old man, but my grandfather is the one who is actually handing over the reigns to you. Yes, people may think I'm the one who is old, but definitely, I'm young. I'm more of the on the field man and that's why I won't be the one taking over. But from what my grandfather and I have heard, you have a great reputation on your hands my dear girl. Dante Wallace, my grandfather is retiring and he has personally requested that you be the best candidate for the Head of the Coalition, so definitely, we will be signing some papers later. But for now, we just wanted to express our gratitude to you for taking up this position for we didn't like the idea of Nia Queen’s work ethic. I heard about what happen to Floukru and Sankru, therefore, we didn't like her very much taking over. Also, I heard that you have actually combined your company with Jake Griffins, is that true?”

 

“As a matter of fact yes. He will be retiring as well. And therefore since I'm married to his daughter, he has also expressed his wishes for me to take over and so I decided that I could just combine the two together.” Cage smiled at her.

 

“This is why I like you a lot Lexa. Very good business ethics. So tell me, what is your plan for the Coalition?”

 

“Basically, let it run its course, only when the time comes for meeting in every six months, we could go through the businesses and deals that have been already put in place, and it would be easy to manage from there. As you know, my office is based in San Francisco, and with the little one coming along, it would be a task to travel here and there. Which is why I have my sister Anya, do the travelling and update me on the business transactions that go on.”

 

“Well played. And understandable. Of course family is important and my grandfather instilled that in us kids to do what we think is right and family always comes first. I'm sure you would do a great job with the given position. Now, my grandfather couldn't be here today, reason being is that he is in the hospital and yeah, he wont be making it anytime soon.”

 

“Im sorry to hear that.” Cage nods his head in thanks.

 

Before he could continue however, the office door swings open abruptly, causing both Cage and Lexa to flinch, and immediately their expressions turn sour. Nia walks in with Costia at her side, an angry gaze is settled upon them.

 

“How could you do this to me? I thought we had a deal!” Nia screams at the top of her lungs.

 

“Nia… you are not welcomed in my office or my grandfathers. I believe you should have understood that the last time we spoke.”

 

“You promised me the position. I have worked too hard for this. I have the largest companies under my control. And I'm the best one yet to take over. Yet, here you are offering up the position to a woman who only owns two companies and that she didn't work as hard as I did for this position? This is unfair!” Lexa locked eyes with Costia, noticing how her eyes were pleading with her. Wanting to tell her something that she herself could not understand. But then again, Costia was a trickster. And she never wanted to talk to her again.

 

“Forgive me Lexa. I believe the meeting between you and me should have gone better. But I will see you along with Jake and Anya at the meeting in 15 minutes’ time.” Cage looks over at Lexa with soft apologies, and Lexa smiles at him and walks out of the room.

 

Shortly after, she hears the doors opening again, and the footsteps that follow after we're definitely in a hurry to catch up to her.

 

“Lexa wait!” Costia shouts in the hallway. Lexa completely ignores her for she had no reason and want to talk to her.

 

“Lexa please listen to me…” Costia yanks Lexa's hand back, making Lexa spin around with anger written all over her face.

 

“I have nothing to say to you.”

 

“Then say nothing at all. Nia had gone mad. She's up to something and I don't want you getting hurt. She's lost her mind and she's coming after you.”

 

“Why should I believe anything that you say? You didn't even care when you walked out that door Costia. So stop lying. Nia and you have been up to this for a very long time and I see right through you two. Like it or not, today is the day I will be taking over, and you can tell your boss that she can kiss her company’s goodbye because I am giving back Sankru and Floukru to its rightful owners. And you can jolly well wish that filthy rich pay check of yours good bye. I really do hope you rot in hell for what you did last year. Because this won't be the last you hear of me even in hell.”

 

With that, Lexa walks away. Costia thinks to herself, she would never be able to redeem Lexa's trust and this was the end of the line for her to warn Lexa. She could clearly see the bump of her stomach, knowing she was carrying a child within her. Costia needed to do something. And she had to protect the last person she ever loved in this life. Even if it means having to sacrifice herself.

 

And she would do it, because she still loved Lexa. And always will.

* * *

 

 Abby walked into the kitchen, finding her daughter sitting alone, rubbing her chest is she stared into the distance, a bottle of beer in hand. Raven had been annoying her all morning about the shower curtain attacking her when she replaced it, and only managed to find some time to breathe right now. But when she stopped to look at her daughter, she knew something was off. Call it an intuition, but Clarke always had these sort of feelings when she felt that something bad was about to happen. And it was hard when she knew those things always came true in her life. Abby walked over, making sure her footsteps were loud enough for her to hear and not startle her daughter at all.

 

“Clarke dear… what's wrong?”

 

“I don't know mom. It's just… you know how I used to tell you about this uneasy feeling I get when something bad is about to happen? I'm feeling it now. Like something is going to go wrong. But I just don't know what it is…” Clarke sighs out loud, something was definitely gnawing away at her insides.

 

"Have you talked to Lexa today?”

 

“Yeah. I called her this morning and she was okay. Just the slight feeling of the cramps and nauseous feeling, but Anya and Dad assured me that they are sticking right by her side. I know Lexa doesn't like me to worry, but I just can't help with this unsettling feeling. What should I do mom?” Abby cringes at her daughter’s tone. Clearly she was distressed and Abby couldn't do much but comfort her daughter at this point of time.

 

“Maybe give Lexa a call every few hours. Just to check up on her if it makes you feel better. I'm sure she would be more than happy to talk to you honey. Although Raven is killing me with that stupid shower curtain, I have no clue what her problem is, but she needs to be wrapped up and murdered in cold blood by me.”

 

Abby huffs out and Clarke laughs at her mother's comments. Clarke hadn't been feeling right about not being around with her wife, and it was eating away at her. Sure she was trying not to be too overbearing on Lexa for she had to tackling a large workload today and if she kept texting and calling, it would only piss her off even more. So, she tried to keep herself company, doing simple chores around the mansion. Octavia and Lincoln were out for the day, leaving her with Raven and her mom. Raven was just as bad as Clarke, her sulking and pouty face telling everything as she missed Anya like the earth misses the sky. Clarke had even taking a liking to Lexa's Favourite book, a walk to remember, and had drowned herself in the story of how two very different people could fall in love with each other.

 

Just like how it reminded her of her relationship with Lexa. The two of them coming from two very different worlds, Lexa was uptight and stoic, while Clarke was the fairy tale believer and enthusiastically out going to explore the world. Yet, the managed to find each other in all the mess they had in the beginning, making them who they are today. Lexa was a gentle lover and Clarke was an overprotective and jealous wife. But everything fell into place when they were together. Then, Abby switched on the radio in the kitchen, a song she and Lexa had shared secretly with each other every time Lexa was away from home. And how if they listened to it, they would always be together. Even if they were oceans away.

 

“I never let My guard go down But you messed me up When you came around When the high wore off Know you needed space But I don't wanna wait I don't wanna mistake Few thousand miles and an ocean away But I see the sunrise, oh, just like the other day Picture your eyes as I fall asleep Tell myself it's alright, oh-oh, as the tears roll by

Ooh, I wish I could feel your face Ooh, I'm helpless when I'm oceans away

I never felt A room so still See the future coming Hope it isn't real I learned to fake a smile As the time runs out I don't wanna wait Oh, I don't wanna mistake

I never let My guard go down But you messed me up When you came around When the high wore off Know you needed space But I don't wanna wait I don't wanna mistake

Few thousand miles and an ocean away But I see the sunrise, oh, just like the other day Picture your eyes as I fall asleep Tell myself it's alright, oh-oh, as the tears roll by

Ooh, I wish I could feel your face Ooh, I'm helpless when I'm oceans away

I never felt A room so still See the future coming Hope it isn't real I learned to fake a smile As the time runs out I don't wanna wait Oh, I don't wanna mistake

Few thousand miles and an ocean away But I see the sunrise, oh, just like the other day Picture your eyes as I fall asleep Tell myself it's alright, oh, as the tears roll by

Ooh, I wish I could feel your face Ooh, I'm helpless when I'm oceans away Ooh, I wish I could feel your face Ooh, I'm helpless when I'm oceans away

Oh, I'm helpless when I'm oceans away Oh, I'm helpless when I'm oceans away Oh, I wish I could feel your face Oh, I'm helpless when I'm oceans away.”

 

She remembered Lexa singing that song to her over the phone crying, when she was away for 3 or 4 weeks for her business meetings. She was oceans away from her, and Clarke missed her dearly. Even if it was a couple of days this time around, she never had a good record of being sane when her wife was gone. Just then, the sound of Raven hollering in the living room, made her mother grunt and groan, leaving her spot near the dishwasher and walked into the living room to give her an ass whipping, making Clarke laugh it out loud. Seeing the situation happening in the living, Clarke slips out of the chair and walks over to the commotion that was on going.

 

Clarke hoped that everything would be alright. For everyone’s sake.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for disappearing but work has been hectic and ive been completely drained and tired to even write. So I finally go a breather today, and hope you guys like it. Shits going down next chapter and if you guys know how I write, I can get really wild with my thought and how fucked up I can be. But let me remind you all again, I may be fucked up and evil but I make sure it's a happy ending definitely. So I love you guys and takes for being patient with me my loves. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a deadly thing.

Lexa huffed out a breath out relief. The meeting had just finished and everything went smoothly. She had signed the papers, Nia was nowhere to be found and everyone in the room had given the respect given. She was happy. Anya had stood up for their company, Jake had handed over the papers to her and he was a free man to say the least. Luna Patasky was called in after she called her to attend, and so was Jason, boss of Sankru Holdings. They were reinstated to their companies after Cage had managed to retrieve the files from Nia after the argument he had with her that she had abruptly left when Nia barged in. Standing outside the meeting room now, the bosses of each company had thanked her with a smile and handshake, welcoming her into the Coalition. Things were so much better. Lexa had shot Clarke a quick text, stating she would call her after a long shower and having grabbed something to eat since she was hungry. Anya came over, a big proud smile on her face and pulled her sister into a big bear hug.

 

“You nailed it in there sis. Fucking proud of ya. Mom and Dad would be throwing a congratulatory party right now. Hell, if you weren't pregnant, I would be making you drink that whole bottle of vodka right now.” Lexa chuckled.

 

“Raven really has rubbed off on you hasn't she? The hell, always partying. I'm surprised the rest of us haven't gotten tired of it yet. Have you guys picked a date yet?”

 

“Uhhhhh no. But will get there. You should be thanking me you know. If I didn't make that deal with Clarke 1 year ago, fuck, I think we would both still be single and sipping on Margarita’s near the beach in the Bahamas. Although you're honeymoon was to the Bahamas. And those all so hot fucking sex that you had. Damn, you still got game sis.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows up and down, only for Lexa to smack her sisters head.

 

“Because of you, Raven called Clarke a vampire or should I say Edward Cullen because the damn bed broke while we were having sex. Only thing that was missing, was Clarke having a fucking dick and knocking me up vampire style. I think my vagina would break if Clarke was a vampire with a dick.”

 

Anya buckles down laughing, her older sister clearly annoyed with Raven’s schematics and punches her nose bridge. “Alright you two. What is this about with Twilight movies and vampires with sex?” Jake muses, making Lexa blush and Anya snorting out fits of giggles and laughs.

 

“Anya decided she was going to get funny with me about what Raven said when Clarke and I went to the Bahamas for our honeymoon. And she claimed that Clarke was Edward Cullen knocking me up when the bed broke. We were using a strap ok for Christ sake. And the bed was broken to begin with.” Lexa stated, Jake immediately shakes his head.

 

“I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Raven has too many weird ideas going on in her mind. Speaking of which, I just submitted the forms to Cage, so your all good to go and apparently our job is done here today. And and and…I took the liberty to book our flights back home tomorrow morning. Cage said everything was settled.” Anya jumped for joy, running around the small area like a child on Christmas Day.

 

“God yes. I expected it to be longer. But thank god. I'm due for the hospital soon enough and Clarke wants to be there too. Guess I could call her and let her know.”

 

“How far along are you now?” Jake asks.

 

“13 weeks and four days. And I feel huge. Like seriously… And my feet are killing me.” Lexa sighs.

 

“Come on sis. Let’s get you back to the room, take a nap, and I will go out and get some good takeout food. And we can spend the night watching dumb movies, finish up the paperwork and go home for our long awaited holiday tomorrow. And me and my future wife can plan a fucking fantastic wedding.”

 

Jake and Lexa laughs hysterically, walking away as a team and wishing those who still remained around a thank you. Standing in the corner however, was none other than Nia herself. She watched Lexa with anger in her eyes, burning a hole in the back of the girl’s head. Nia blamed everything on Lexa. She stole her two companies, made Cage humiliate her by firing her from the Coalition and leaving her to fend for herself as a stand-alone company. She couldn’t swindle cash anymore from their finances and Nia was fuming because of that. Roan, her son was called in by sister Ontari, and he had fired her because of her disillusion for power and control, that he himself had to ban his mother from stepping into the office ever again.

 

What kind of son does that to his own mother? And Ontari, she had been controlled by her brother so much that she had followed in his footsteps. Pathetic. But all so sweet Costia, had been so loyal to her, always doing what she asked for. She loved how she manipulated Costia into leaving Lexa. To tell her every bit of information about her company, only to have Lexa change her policies and her documents, knowing that Costia had started working for her. Nia cursed at the woman’s credibility and smarts. But tonight, she was going to enact her plan.

 

She was going to get her revenge tonight. Even if someone has to die.

* * *

 

 “Mama G! Clarke stole my phone! And she sent Anya such an explicit text that Anya refuses to answer my calls!” Raven hollers from the living room.

 

Octavia and Clarke chuckled from the kitchen, making Abby curse under her breath and pinch her nose bridge. The girls were so childish at times, she couldn’t comprehend having two more big babies coming home tomorrow and causing more trouble. Raven walks into the kitchen with a big ass pout, Octavia buckles down laughing while Lincoln enters the kitchen and picks Raven up, throwing her over his shoulders and running out towards the pool in the backyard.

 

“I think I might just dig an early grave for myself by the way you kids behave. Not to mention the older ones are as childish as the four of you. Jesus…” Abby opens up her alcohol cabinet and takes out her bottle of scotch.

 

“Oh come on mom. She started it first. Not my fault she sent Lexa a picture of my boobs. My wife is already horny and needy; I don’t need her to be miserable when she comes back tomorrow.” Clarke defends herself.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Abby takes a swig from her glass, pouring herself another. Octavia all but laughs even more at the older Griffin, clearly pitying her for having to deal with lovesick humans.

 

Clarke’s phone rings, and Clarke instantly gets up and walks away, Octavia secretly following behind to listen in on the conversation. In the distance, they could see Raven scowling and shouting at Lincoln, who was taking a video of her and sending it to Anya, wanting to work Anya up as well for seeing her fiancé all wet and pouty.

 

“Hey baby. How did the meeting go?” Clarke answers sweetly.

 

‘It went well. No Nia, no problems. All good. We discussed meeting times and such, so I won’t be travelling so much. Even in my absence, Anya or Indra can fly over for me when the need arises until I pop this baby out and after my maternity leave. So you don’t have to worry about anything.’

 

“Why do I get the feeling you hate being cooped up at home or doing very little work?” Clarke smirked, knowing Lexa wasn't the type to slow down anytime for anything. But with Clarke being a persistent little shit that she is, Lexa always gave in to her wife's pleas.

 

‘I know I hate not doing much work, but yes, I do need rest as well. This little one needs to grow healthy too. And you can kick your belly fetish with me tomorrow when I get home. I know how much you love talking to my belly. It's bigger than usual. Should we see the doctor about it?’ Concern was written all over Lexa's tone and Clarke became worried again.

 

“Well, were due for a checkup anyway, so maybe we can go this weekend when your back. How's the nausea? Better or still the same?”

 

'Still the same. I actually threw up when we got back to the hotel room earlier. I hate my morning sickness. Anya and Dad went out to get food, so I'm resting on the bed right now.’

 

“Okay okay. Please babe, if anything, give Anya or dad a call. Or me or mom. Promise?” Clarke sighs that her wife was still feeling miserable about her morning sickness despite being 13 weeks along.

 

‘Hang on one second love. I think Anya forgot to bring the keys…’ Clarke smiled knowing Anya was forgetful at times.

 

Raven had always complained about Anya forgetting her stuff and Raven always played the good house wife on making sure Anya remembers to bring her stuff to work. Lexa too was never one to forget, and she would scream and holler at her sister for forgetting files and such, but then over line, Clarke immediately stills.

 

‘Hello Clarke.’

 

Clarke instantly knew who's voice it was. Nia.

 

“Nia…what are you doing? Where's Lexa?” An evil laugh ringed in Clarke's ears, and immediately, Octavia who had been standing behind this whole time walked in front of her, worry written in her eyes.

 

‘Sorry to say Clarke. But because of your wife, I have nothing left. My business empire is ruined. And because of her, my children kicked me out. Because they wanted to suck up to your precious wife so much to keep their jobs. It's a ruthless world out here Clarke. And the best of the best makes it at the top. So I'm going to take away the most precious thing you ever held onto Clarke.’

 

Clarke's blood ran cold. Her face turned pale, and Octavia didn't hesitate to run over and get Abby, along with Raven and Lincoln before calling Anya. Clarke listened to the phone, a brief few words were exchanged, not clear enough for Clarke to hear when a loud bang sounded through the phone. Lexa's chill shrieking cries of pain radiate in the background, making Clarke drop to the ground.

 

“You bitch! What have you done to her?” Clarke screams over the phone, tears spilling down her face. The baby. Oh god! Lexa! Oh my god. Clarke was beyond the state of panic. She was reeling in fear.

 

‘Oh don't worry Clarke. You can visit her grave to say goodbye.’

 

And the line goes dead. Clarke is hysterical. Abby grips her daughter’s shoulders, shaking her to draw her attention, but Clarke was too far gone in her own mind. No! She couldn't lose Lexa. She couldn't lose their child. She needed to get to New York. She had to find a way. Raven was at the side, screaming on the phone to Anya, making her call the police and get back to her sister. Lincoln held Octavia who was crying in his arms.

 

Clarke cried so hard, completely helpless, only praying that god didn't take Lexa away from her a second time.

* * *

 

 “Hang on one second love. I think Anya forgot to bring the keys…”

 

Lexa was on the phone with Clarke when she heard the door knock. Anya had left with Jake to get some food, and she didn’t realise that Anya would be back so soon. Typical of Anya, she forgot to bring the key card. Lexa got off the bed, her headache still not gone and walks over to open the door. But what she didn’t anticipate was when the door opened, a gun was pointed right at her forehead. Lexa immediately froze in her position as Nia stared at her in the eye, ready to pull the trigger.

 

“Hello Lexa. Surprised?”

 

“Nia…” Lexa moves backwards, into the room, and Nia closes the door behind her.

 

“You destroyed my work Lexa. You and Cage put me out of power because of the stupid rule in the Coalition. That if I’m not fit to run the company, I will be dethroned. And now my useless and pathetic son has taken over. You will pay for this. Give me the phone.”

 

Lexa hands the phone over, the gun still pointed at her. Lexa was wrecking her brain, trying to find a means to escape. To protect herself. And the baby. She had to keep the baby safe at all cost. Clarke was going insane no doubt. This woman was fucked up beyond repair. Costia was right. She should have trusted her. Nia was after her. And when she was done with her, she would kill Anya, and Jake. But she couldn’t think of that now. She had to get out. And fast.

 

“Hello Clarke.”

 

‘Nia…what are you doing? Where's Lexa?’ Lexa could hear Clarke’s hysterical voice over the phone, knowing that Nia was about to do something stupid any moment right now.

 

“Sorry to say Clarke. But because of your wife, I have nothing left. My business empire is ruined. And because of her, my children kicked me out. Because they wanted to suck up to your precious wife so much to keep their jobs. It's a ruthless world out here Clarke. And the best of the best makes it at the top. So I'm going to take away the most precious thing you ever held onto Clarke.”

 

Nia aimed the gun at Lexa, and fired a shot directly at her shoulder. Lexa felt the pain rush through her veins, making her scream and drop to the floor, clutching her bloodied shoulder. Tears spilled from her eyes, as the pain in her shoulder radiated, her stomach muscles clenching hard as her cramps increased in pain. God… please don’t take the baby away. Oh please….

 

‘You bitch! What have you done to her?’

 

“Oh don't worry Clarke. You can visit her grave to say goodbye.”

 

Lexa grits her teeth as she grips her shoulders harder, before looking up to glare at Nia. The bitch had hung up the phone and threw it over towards the bed. Her disgusting smile breaches her lips again, before she sets the gun on the coffee table.

 

“You know Lexa… I was hoping you would have killed yourself. Or maybe even just die when your heart was acting up. Oh how much Costia hated you for wanting to just die. And then, your precious wife came along and took that chance away. I should have dealt with you long ago. But look what you made me do Lexa…”

 

“Your mad!” Lexa seethes, groaning as the pain radiating from her shoulder increases. She was getting light headed, too much blood escaping her wound, and she was in deep trouble.

 

“I always am Lexa. I hope to see you in hell. Along with that unborn child of yours.”

 

Nia walks over to take the gun, but before her hand touches the gun, another person comes flying across in front of her, tackling Nia down to the ground. Lexa watched on as the scuffle between the two splayed out across the floor, before Lexa’s saviour kicks Nia in the stomach, staggering up towards the direction of the gun. Lexa immediately recognised the face. Costia. Lexa was losing consciousness fast, and she needed to make a run for it. But Nia had recovered, tackling Costia to the ground in a battle for the gun. Costia manages to throw a punch, but Nia was still relentless on clawing her way to the gun. Costia head butts Nia in the head, gaining the upper hand and grabbing the gun, rolling over instantly, and a loud bang goes off.

 

Lexa squints her eyes at the scene before her, Nia lying dead on the ground with a bullet hole in between her eyes, and Costia drops backwards, exhausted. Lexa knew enough that Costia was still in love with her, and would have protected her with her life. Lexa falls sideways onto the ground, still clutching her shoulder as Costia noticed the pained grunts and groans from Lexa, so she crawls her way over to her side before laying Lexa on her back.

 

“Lexa? Talk to me. Come on…”

 

“Thank you… for saving… my life.” Lexa manages to say in between gasps, her chest hurting as well.

 

“Don’t thank me Lex. I’ve done so much wrong to you; I don’t deserve to be in your life. Roan called the cops. They should be here soon I hope. And… I am sorry for ever hurting you Lexa. You were too good for someone like me. I’m just glad you found someone like Clarke to fall in love with and spend the rest of your life with forever. I understand if you don’t forgive me Lexa. And I love you. I always do.”

 

Costia let’s a tear fall, before moving over back towards the gun laying on the ground. Lexa’s eyes widen in fear. What was she doing? Why did Costia reach for the gun? Lexa was still in shock, still coursing with pain when she watched the tip of the gun point towards the side of Costia’s head.

 

“Cos… what are you doing?” Lexa whimpers.

 

“I’m sorry Lex. I can’t live anymore. My heart still loves you and I can’t live with having to see you with someone else. And I… I have to pay for my sins. Of all the bad things I’ve done Lex. For almost killing you, for helping Nia to achieve her goals and destroy people along the way. I don’t want to go to jail Lex. I would rather die than live anymore. At least, I get to die loving you. I love you Lexa. I hope that child inside you grows to be just like you and Clarke. And I’m sorry. This is goodbye.” Costia cries, before letting the tears fall, squeezing her eyes shut as her lips tremble.

 

“Costia… NOOOOOO!”

 

Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... soooooo.... it took me a while to figure out how I wanted to go abut writing this, and there will be different points of views coming up in the next chapter, but it wasn't easy proceeding with this. Also, I will write out why Costia chose to do something she didn't expect to do, and it led to the decision she made. A lot of things going on, but as promised, Clexa never dies. But it will be super angsty with everything going on. Stay tuned ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each persons views deviate from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! DESCRIPTION OF SUICIDE. READ WITH CAUTION!!!

Roan hit the gas as he sped down the road towards Marriott Hotel, Lexa who was staying there before returning tomorrow. Ontari had called him saying that the gun inside the drawer of their mother’s desk was missing. Ontari had been filling papers, and she knew her mother always kept a gun in that drawer, but never had a purpose to use it. Only when she put the pieces together in her head, she realised their mother was out for revenge. Cage had dug out the rulebook, stating that any company part of the coalition who’s work ethics are to be removed from the counsel position, and the other rule that applied was threatening a higher up. Such actions were not tolerated in the coalition.

 

And Roan knew that Lexa would trust him enough to talk to her at least. The only concern he had was that, his mother was well on her way over to search for Lexa, and after finding out from Cage, that Lexa and Anya, along with Jake had been put up at the Marriott, he didn’t wait a second longer. If he could persuade his mother to stop, despite how much he hated her, it would save someone’s life. As he sped down the road, his phone rang, he immediately answered the call.

 

“Roan! It’s Costia. I just spotted Nia heading through the hotel entrance. I’m going after her. You need to call the cops.”

 

“Costia, stop. My mother will shoot you dead. She has a gun with her. Don't go.” He pleaded.

 

“I have to save Lexa, Roan. I can't let her die because of my stupid mistakes. Lexa has a family to go home to. I have to do this. I'm sorry Roan. Goodbye.”

 

Roan slams his fists on the wheel and speeds up. Anya or Jake. He had to call them. He had Jake's number and he dialled it immediately. His heart broke even more when he realised that Costia was going to sacrifice herself. He had been in love with her since he first got to know her. But he knew his feelings would never be reciprocated for she had always been in love with Lexa. And he pitied Lexa. She loved Costia beyond words could ever speak, but only when Costia left, he found out Lexa was dying from some heart disease and left her in a broken world. But then, years later, Jake's daughter had become engaged to Lexa, and he saw how distraught Costia had been. She was wrecked with guilt, slept with him a couple of times, yet he never questioned her once because he loved her.

 

And tonight, he knew he would never see her again.

* * *

 

 “Anya, you know, Abby and I never said you couldn't have a Las Vegas dream wedding, but seriously, you are going to get everyone drunk, your sister however is lucky enough that she's pregnant and won't have to suffer you imbeciles, but Raven plans on doing something really entirely stupid. And Abby will kill you and Raven for that.”

 

“Hey it wasn't my idea. Raven wants to see Clarke doing a body shot on Lexa. Despite the fact her stomach is bigger than usual. Ohhhh what if she's carrying twins? That would be so fucking cool!”

 

"Now now Anya… don't jump ahead of yourself. I know the shenanigans going around you people on who's going to be the best aunt. I think Octavia has taken up the challenge to prove her claim on the title.”

 

“Oh she better not!”

 

Jake laughs at Anya, as they stand to the side, waiting for the food to be done. Lexa had requested her usual Eggs and Toast, Pancakes, Donuts and chocolate milk shake, Anya giving Lexa the ‘wtf’ look that her sister was eating so much, and Jake all but pats Anya's back, telling her that Clarke is off duty to take care of her Wife. Lexa was still feeling sick and of course it was her sisterly duty to go get food. Lexa had usually been the one to feed her and cook for her when she was sick, so it was her turn to take care. Jake had picked up some popsicle sticks for Lexa to suck on, being her favourite now, until a call comes through his phone.

 

At the same time, Raven had been calling several times, and Anya picked up the phone, knowing that it was really urgent if Raven had been calling countless times. “Hello?”

 

“ANYA, YOU HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE HOTEL RIGHT NOW! LEXA IS IN DANGER!!!!” Raven screams at her through the phone.

 

“Raven calm down. Lexa is at the hotel. She’s resting.”

 

“ANYA! YOURE NOT LISTENING. CLARKE GOT A CALL FROM NIA WITH LEXA’S PHONE. YOU HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!!!”

 

Anya didn’t wait a second longer, Jake too receiving the emergency of the situation from someone on his side of the line, and they bolted out the door right for the car. Anya fumbled with the phone, calling 9-1-1, and screamed at the officer over the phone, wanting someone to make their way over to the hotel that instant. Jake was driving like a mad man, swerving through traffic and running red lights to get back. Anya’s heart was racing at maximum speed, trying her best to keep herself cool. But with Nia being at the hotel, go knows what was going on right at this point of time. Clarke would be devastated if her wife was taken away from her. Knowing her sister in law couldn’t live without Lexa, Anya didn’t care if she died saving her lover. It was her sister. Who was carrying a life within her and no doubt she had to get back to them.

 

Reaching the hotel carpark, Jake and Anya jumped out of the car, only to be met with Roan who was running out of his car.

 

“ROAN!” Anya shouted, the older man turned around to look at her in her direction before catching up with him.

 

“Nia has a gun with her. I called the authorities. They’re on their way. Costia went after Nia as well.”

 

“Costia? Why in the fuck would she care? She’s with Nia!” Anya hollered.

 

“No. Costia is still in love with Lexa, and I fear she is going to kill herself too. We have to hurry right now, or there won’t be anyone alive left when we get there. God help us all from my mother!”

 

Anya couldn't think. She needed to get to Lexa. She had too.

* * *

 

 Costia followed Nia like the good little child she had always been. Nia was going to kill the love of her life, the one she had caused so much pain, so much hurt that she deserved to die for it. Endlessly watching from the side-lines, every kiss she shared with Clarke, every touch, every smile, every piece of her broken heart being mended back together by Clarke. Everything was about Clarke. No longer Costia. How she felt so happy when she watched Clarke walk away from her at Jake and Abby Griffin’s anniversary, hoping that Lexa would die a lone woman. But everything had backfired. Lexa was given a heart transplant, married Clarke on her hospital bed and lived happily afterwards. When news came to her that Lexa was with child, she knew instantly that every trace of her was gone from her memories. Lexa no longer thought about her, but only thought about Clarke and the baby.

 

Costia felt too much hurt, too much pain, she couldn’t live with herself anymore. But she had to redeem herself for Lexa’s sake. Costia tapped her feet nervously. She knew her time was coming. With every floor she ascended, her heart beat increased rapidly. She kept praying to the gods that Lexa would be okay. That Nia hasn’t done anything stupid to her yet. Roan should be on his way by now. Called the police, and prayed they would reach soon enough. Once reaching the floor that Nia had stopped at, Costia exited and looked around frantically for the room that Lexa was staying in. No luck however came when she saw all the doors closed. Nonetheless, she ran down the hallway searching for any trace of blood or sound.

 

Bang!

 

Costia heard the sounds of a gunshot being fired in a room two doors away, and Costia didn’t wait a second longer. To her relief, she realised that the room door wasn’t completely locked, and that she didn’t require a key card to get access to the room. Costia pushed the door open, running straight towards Nia, who had the gun pointed at Lexa, and she tackled Nia to the ground. Her heart was pumping with adrenaline, disarming Nia and taking a punch out of her. Nia fought back, screaming and calling her names. Costia got the upper hand advantage, standing up and managing to kick Nia in the stomach. The older woman grunted and groaned in pain as the air escaped her lungs. Costia looked around, looking for the gun she spotted a bleeding Lexa, her hand clutching her shoulder as blood oozed out of the open wound. Her eyes landed on the gun, and as Costia sprang forward to grab the gun, Nia tackles her to the ground, sending a punch across Costia’s bruised face.

 

Just as Nia tried to reach for the gun, Costia throws a punch, but Nia only falters slightly and reaches over again. This time, Costia head butts Nia in the head giving her the second that she needs and rolls over, grabbing the gun and firing it without hesitation. The deafening sound of the gun goes off, making Costia hold her breath and Nia drops dead at the side. Her boss was dead. Finally, dead. Costia felt relieved, lying on her back flat on the ground, staring at the ceiling and just relaxing. Then, she remembered Lexa. Bleeding. Moving off from her position on the ground. She rushes over to Lexa, who was definitely losing consciousness.

 

“Lexa? Talk to me. Come on…”

 

“Thank you… for saving… my life.” Lexa manages to say in between gasps, her chest hurting as well and Costia could tell. She hoped the baby was okay.

 

That’s when the realisation hit her. She would be blamed for all this. Not that she didn’t mind it, but she had wronged Lexa. And she couldn’t accept Lexa being with Clarke, even though she knew Clarke was good for her. She couldn’t live with the heartache. And so, Costia made the decision with her head. To pull the trigger.

 

“Don’t thank me Lex. I’ve done so much wrong to you; I don’t deserve to be in your life. Roan called the cops. They should be here soon I hope. And… I am sorry for ever hurting you Lexa. You were too good for someone like me. I’m just glad you found someone like Clarke to fall in love with and spend the rest of your life with forever. I understand if you don’t forgive me Lexa. And I love you. I always do.”

 

Costia looks back over at the gun that was on the ground. It was time. She reached over, and took it in her hands, letting her finger encircle the trigger. She was ready to be set free. She knew it was time.

 

“Cos… what are you doing?” Lexa whimpers. Costia can hear the tone of her ex-lover’s voice. She was desperate.

 

“I’m sorry Lex. I can’t live anymore. My heart still loves you and I can’t live with having to see you with someone else. And I… I have to pay for my sins. Of all the bad things I’ve done Lex. For almost killing you, for helping Nia to achieve her goals and destroy people along the way. I don’t want to go to jail Lex. I would rather die than live anymore. At least, I get to die loving you. I love you Lexa. I hope that child inside you grows to be just like you and Clarke. And I’m sorry. This is goodbye.” Costia cries, before letting the tears fall, squeezing her eyes shut as her lips tremble.

 

No more pain. No more suffering. No more mistakes.

 

“Costia… NOOOOOO!”

 

That was the last thing she ever heard before she pressed the trigger, sending her into darkness forever.

 

Bang.

* * *

 

 Anya heard the shots fired and she ran towards the room. Anya was crying. Roan and three other police officers scurried towards the sounds of the gunshot, barging into the doors and entering the hotel room. Anya took a deep breath, hoping that her sister was still alive, and that no harm would come to her. That she didn’t get shot right in the head. But what she entered upon was the dead bodies of Nia and Costia, both being shot and Lexa… Oh poor Lexa was on the ground, still clutching her shoulders hard as she cried hysterically at the woman before her. It was a scene from a nightmare. Costia had the gun in her hand, and the bullet that went through the side of her head was enough to tell that she shot herself. And Lexa was there to see it. How it wrecked her sister to see the woman she used to love, killing herself before eyes.

 

Was it guilt? Was it punishment? Anya wondered what went through Costia’s mind before she took her last breath and pulled the trigger. Anya couldn’t think of this right now. She called for the paramedics in the hallway, who were rushing over to the room before running over to her sister, clearly in a state of shock and pain, probably guilt and sadness, she didn’t know. But the baby needed to be checked out, and she too needed medical attention for her shoulders.

 

“Lexa… look at me… look at me…” Anya gripped her sisters face, trying to get her to concentrate.

 

“She killed… herself An… because of me… she killed…” Before Lexa to could finish her sentence, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

 

Anya panicked even more, and the paramedics rushed in, pulling Anya away so that they could work on her older sister. Everything around her was spinning in chaos. Two dead bodies, her sister was only seconds ago crying her heart out at the guilt that tattooed its way into her heart, Jake screaming at Roan with the cops holding him back, not hearing what they were on about for she was too stunned. She was lost. All she could do was follow the medics, making their way towards the elevators as they tried their best to keep the blood from leaving her wound even more. But all Anya cared about right now was the life inside of her sister. It would devastate Lexa even more if the young one didn't survive. No! She couldn't think that way. That child is as stubborn as its mother and no doubt he or she will be strong. Very strong.

 

15 minutes later, Anya sat in the waiting area, her sisters dry blood covering her shaking hands, as she stared at the floor. She didn't know what to do. What to say when she called Clarke. I bet Clarke was already on a flight heading here right now. She waited still until Raven called or for someone to call. She didn't have the guts, the energy to do so. Jake was still with the police, giving his statement along with Roan, who was clearly heartbroken at Costia’s dead body. She knew the man was in love with her. But Costia, she knew too that that woman had loved Lexa all too much. But greed got in the way and the truth of Lexa dying at that time had clouded her judgment, making her the coward that she is, and left her sister for a job that almost cost Lexa her life. Maybe she could forgive Costia for finally being the one to save her ex lovers life, but still, she couldn't forgive the years of pain that Costia had cost her sister.

 

Minutes became hours, and finally after three long suffocating hours off sitting alone, the doctor emerged from the operating room. She hoped, she prayed. Lexa and the baby would be alright. Clarke would never forgive herself if she lost the two of them. The doctor looked tired, rubbing his bald head as he strode over to the waiting area, and called out.

 

“Alexandria Griffin Woods family?”

 

“That’s me. I’m her sister.” Anya looks at the man with pleading eyes, wanting to get straight to the point and not beat around the bush.

 

“Your sister is stable. Her gunshot wound to the shoulders missed any vital veins and arteries that is life threatening, only thing is that she would have to go for some easy therapy to get her shoulder healed the right way. As for the babies, they are perfectly fine and healthy. But I suggest bed rest for the next few days before she leaves.”

 

“Excuse me… did you just say babies?” Anya was stunned. She was carrying one child. That can’t be possible.

 

“Yes. She’s carrying twins.”

 

“But the last time we checked…”

 

“Ahhhh. I get what you mean. Sometimes when an ultrasound is conducted, the other baby could be hiding behind the brother or sister in the womb during the time. In laymen terms of course. But yes, your sister is carrying twins and both of them are perfectly fine and healthy as can be. It’s only the mother who needs plenty of rest. Is her husband on his way?”

 

“It’s her wife actually. It’s been a rough night for everyone and she should be here in a couple of hours. But I do request that you don’t tell my sister about her carrying twins until her wife gets here. It would be better if the two of them were together to hear the news. Keeps them grounded.”

 

“No problem. If you need me, I’ll be around. Alexandria would not be up for a couple of hours at least, but you may enter the room.”

 

“Thanks doc.”

 

The bald doctor smiled and disappeared, Anya heading down the hallway and into Lexa’s room, her be just having been wheeled in. Anya’s heart dropped at the sight of her older sister, sleeping soundly on the bed, her nose and mouth covered with an oxygen mask. It was taxing for a pregnant woman to go through surgery, and with the blood loss, she was just happy that Lexa was okay. That the twins were okay. She sent a text to Raven and Abby, letting them know of her condition and also made them promise not to tell Clarke of Lexa carrying not one but two babies.

 

Shortly after, Jake arrives at the hospital, having found out Lexa’s room from the doctor, who was stationed at the front claiming paperwork, makes his way into the room and finds Anya resting her head on her sister’s hand.

 

“How is she doing?”

 

“She’s stable. Loss a lot of blood, but she and the babies are fine. Jake… she’s carrying twins.” Jake looks at Anya with wide eyes.

 

Jake could only laugh out loud, clearly, he was happy beyond words, his heart soaring to the sky. He was going to have two grandkids. Splendid grandkids. And Clarke would be overjoyed. Anya smiles as well, knowing that he was excited as she was, and now, there was going to be a lot more competition on who was going to be the best aunt and uncle. It was a fair game now.

 

“Holy shit… Is it possible to conceive two through IVF?”

 

“I looked it up online and it said that they will be fraternal twins. So it could possibly be two girls, two boys or perhaps one boy and one girl. Definitely a win win. Clarke would be ecstatic. Have you heard from the rest yet?”

 

“Yeah. Abby called said they just landed at the airport. They would be here in half an hour. And Clarke is doing better. Said she switched off for over an hour when Abby had to knock her out of her trance, telling her that Lexa was okay and alive when they didn’t know. But I just told her to update her that Lexa was fine after I talked to the doctor in the hallway.”

 

“And what about Roan?”

 

“He’s coping. He loved Costia. But I’m more concerned over Lexa. She would be wrecked with guilt. And the cops wish to talk to her when she’s recovered better.” Anya sighed.

 

“Yeah. She will be. I just hope she doesn’t blame herself forever.”

 

“I hope so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about last chapter. Forgot to put a trigger warning at the front. My apologies. I made sure to put it here this time. Hope you guys have a good day and the angst will be over in the next chapter or the one after. Lexa has too much guilt riding in her heart and nightmares will soon come. Stay tuned :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New news for some, old news for others.

Clarke didn't know what to do. Her mind was lost. Her Lexa… was gone. Nia had shot her over the line. She had been shot. Their child… everything she ever held dear to, was gone. She regretted so many things. She regretted all their arguments. Her jealousy. Her overprotective demeanour. If she hadn't argued with Lexa the night before she left, they could have spent all their time together, holding each other, being with each other. To caress her protruding stomach. Where their baby grew so well under its mother skin. How Lexa had claimed to have felt little flutters inside of her, making it feel like butterflies in her stomach. Clarke couldn't wait to have her hands on her skin, feeling their baby kicking around, letting them know that he or she was there. But now, all hope seems lost. Raven was pacing around the living room, waiting for Anya to call, Lincoln and Octavia were calling for flights to get them out to New York, Abby was trying her best to console her daughter. Clarke wanted so much to tell Lexa how sorry she was for the fights she put them through. But that chance had come and gone, and now, she was going to have to bury her wife and unborn child in the same grave.

Tears ran down her cheeks silently, wishing she could have been there with her wife during her last breath. To have been the one to protect Lexa from harms way. But her stubbornness had gotten the best of her. She stared at the wall, watching the greyness of the wall engulf her as she slowly felt the surge of pain rising in her aching heart. Oh Lexa… I'm so sorry. So sorry. She repeated to herself over and over again. Until her mother bent down in front of her, their eyes meeting each other.

“Clarke honey… Lexa's alive. She's alive my love. She's going to the hospital as we speak.”

Alive? No… that's not possible. She heard Nia fire a shot at Lexa. She heard Lexa scream in agony and pain. No… she was dead. She can't be alive.

“Clarke… Lexa is alive. The baby is fine. Your father just called baby. She's alive and well at the hospital. She's waiting for you to come to her. The princess needs her prince Clarke. Trust me. Lexa is alive.” Abby caresses her daughters face, drawing her back.

“But she….”

“No Clarke. She was shot in the shoulder. She's having surgery right now as we speak. And if we go now, by the time she gets out and wakes up… you will be the first person she sees okay baby? Come on, the cab is here, Raven and I will grab the rest of the stuff and we will meet you at the front okay? Can you walk?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke couldn't believe it. Her wife was alive. She lived. Her heart thanked whichever deity or god that existed in the world, that her wife was alive. Clarke couldn't scream or shout yet, knowing that Lexa was still at the hospital, and immediately she stood up and walked out the front door, sitting on the front steps, waiting for everyone else. She couldn't be bothered about anything else. She just wanted to get to Lexa as fast as possible. Everything that happened afterwards was a blur to her. They went to the airport, got on a plane, and she just kept quiet the entire time. She did breakdown halfway through the flight, making Abby hug her daughter, caressing her cheeks, whispering small words of comfort as Clarke gripped onto her mother’s jacket, missing her wife’s touch. Only Lexa could give her the love she wanted. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. Abby finally got her daughter to settle down, running her fingers through her daughter’s hair, when a message came across. Thank god for airplane WIFI. Abby opened up the message to an ultrasound picture, sent from Jake, and she bit down on her tongue, to avoid squealing in happiness. The news of her daughter in law coming out of surgery fine and carrying not one but two little ones who were perfectly fine and healthy.

Sitting to the side of her, was Raven, Octavia and Lincoln, who were staring at the rows in front of them, when Abby silently passed her phone over to Raven, earning small gasps and sighs of relief that Lexa was going to be alright. Clarke was in deep sleep that she didn't hear the small commotion, and Abby too was relieved. The flight landed, and all of them rushed over towards the hospital, Lincoln being the one to go out and put their bags up in a hotel. Clarke was eager, too eager, and she ran upstairs through the staircase, and onto the level that Lexa was on, before bumping into her father.

“Woah slow down kiddo. She's fine.” Jake gripped his daughter hard, wanting her to calm down.

“Is she okay? Is she awake? How is the baby? Where's Anya?” Clarke spoke at the speed of light, making Jake pull his daughter down onto the chair.

"Anya's inside with Lexa. She’s still asleep, but her shoulder will need some therapy done. Anya said that the bullet missed any major arteries or veins, so she should recover with some therapy. So, go in, give Anya a hug and smile. Lexa wouldn't want to wake up to you looking glum. She's going to be in a rough patch when she wakes up.” Clarke looked at Jake with concern eyes.

“Why?”

“From what the cops deduced, Lexa watched Costia kill herself. Roan said that Costia still loved her, and she couldn't live with the fact that Lexa will never be hers. And so she pulled the trigger on herself. So my guesses are, Lexa needs to see a therapist for her to rid herself of the guilt. Okay? She will need your support.”

Clarke nods her head, not wanting to sit there any longer, and she moves up to enter the room. The curtains were closed, a dim light was on above the ceiling, and Anya sat in the chair, playing with her phone. There, laying peacefully on the bed, was a gorgeous and beautiful wife, her face calm, one of her hand placed over a protruding stomach and the other lying flat at her side. Anya notices Clarke enter, and nods, words not needed to be exchanged before she left the room, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa. God she was beautiful in her sleep. She missed the green of her eyes, the bright smile on her face, she missed her everything. Clarke makes her way over, seating down on the edge of the bed, before moving to place a soft kiss on Lexa's belly, and taking her hand in hers.

“Oh baby… I thought I lost you. If you can hear me love, please come back to me. I'm sorry for everything. I should have been there with you. Held you in my arms. Kissed you over and over again. I know… you would always tell me it isn't my fault that shit happens, but I know you always kept a look out for me. I… miss you so much. Our child wants you to wake up love… Please baby… please come back home to me. Come back to me…”

Clarke whispers, placing one last kiss on her wife's lips, before curling up beside her and takes in her wife's scent before falling into a long and deep sleep.

* * *

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lexa frowned. Everything was still dark. She didn't want to open her eyes. The pain in her right shoulder was gnawing away at her and she all but wanted to rip out whatever sealed the wound. She wondered, where was she? The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was those dead eyes of the woman she used to love. Costia killed herself. Because of me. But she left me. Hurt me. Deserted me. Yet she couldn't live with herself. She could have moved on. Yet, she didn't.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lexa found it annoying. She wanted to lose herself in the pain. Then, she remembered Clarke. Her beautiful loving wife. Her true love. Her soulmate. Her lifeline. She slowly pried her eyes open, shutting them immediately. The light. Again she tried, and slowly, she pried her eyes open. She felt a heavy weight on her left side, clutching her hand tightly as it stayed by her side. She knew well enough that this was the woman of her dreams. The warmth radiating from her skin. Those beautiful blonde locks of hair were splayed across her good shoulder, and Lexa moved her hand to run her fingers through her head. Instantly, those blue ocean eyes peeked open, landing on green forest eyes, and a small smile breaches Lexa's lips.

“Hey…” Lexa croaked, making Clarke shoot up and place her lips on Lexa's.

“Hey baby… how you feeling love?” Clarke caresses her wife's soft cheeks. Full of love, full of care.

“Hurts.”

Lexa grimaces, trying her best to find a better position for her shoulder that was still incredibly painful. But she couldn’t help but smile at Clarke, happy that she was here. Right by her side. Then, the sudden thought of their child. Oh god… Lexa’s widened in panic, and Clarke knew it straight off. She quickly grabbed Lexa’s hand and placed it on her warm belly, letting her know that the baby was fine.

“The baby’s fine love. I’ll get the doctor okay?”

Lexa could only nod, and relax back onto the pillow. Clarke scooted out of the room, and Lexa let the tears fall. She was lucky. She didn’t know if she would have survived if it wasn’t for Costia who came in to save her life. Anger rose in her chest at the thought of her. Yet guilt and sadness clouded her all the more. Costia killed herself because she realised her mistakes. That she was wrong. But it was beyond her to understand the reality of why she would kill herself. Was it to make me go crazy? Was it for me to live in pain for the rest of my life? Lexa ran questions through her still slightly hazy brain, and she couldn’t shut it off. Images flood through her mind. The same scene replaying over and over again, consuming her. Overwhelming her. Just then, the doctor entered the room, Clarke following behind slowly and shutting the door, before Lexa pushed out the images in her mind, so as to not scare Clarke or the doctor.

“Looking good Mrs Woods. How are you feeling?”

“Shoulders hurt. My head is still swimming in cloud nine but I’m sane enough I guess.”

“Well, the haziness should disappear in a couple of hours and some good sleep. As for your shoulder, I can’t pump you with more painkillers or too much I should say. So it will be slightly painful. Also, we checked out the babies, they are doing fine and healthy as can be. Strong little ones they are.”

Clarke’s eyes widened in shock. Lexa stared blankly at the male doctor, not sure if she was actually there or that her being in cloud nine was actually having more effect on her than she thought. The doctor, stood there awkwardly, hoping that the two woman got the hint, and he looked over at Lexa than to Clarke, hoping to get a reaction from someone.

“I assumed you two knew?” The doctor was actually playing along to Anya’s request.

“But… the last time we checked, Lexa was only carrying one? How…” Clarke was at a loss of words.

“Oh well, sometimes fraternal twins can happen and one of them could be hiding behind the other. So it’s not all weird. In laymen terms of course, but congratulations to the both of you. You’re going to have two healthy babies. And I will give you two sometime together. I will check up with you in a couple of hours Lexa. Congrats.” The bald doctor hurriedly left the room, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“Clarke?” Lexa looked at her wife's teary eyes, happy beyond words that not only was she carrying twins, she was alive and well to have them be born into this world healthy. Lexa couldn't be happier.

She watches Clarke slowly walk closer, her eyes never leaving Lexa's as she sits beside her on the edge of the bed, cupping Lexa's cheeks and leaning down to kiss Lexa with all her heart. Clarke was ecstatic. Two beautiful girls, or boys, or both, and their family would be complete. Lexa was here. She was fine. She was okay. She's alive. Their children were alive. Her hand instinctively made it's way down to Lexa's belly, slowly rubbing it even with the fabric covering her skin, Clarke could still feel her wife's soft skin. Lexa sighed comfortably, feeling the warmth of her soulmate engulf her, and it felt like heaven. She was home.

They were home.

* * *

 

“What happened exactly?”

“Well, she fell asleep about a couple of hours ago as what her wife said when she left to get to the hotel. And then, she started trashing around, screaming and hollering in her sleep. It is common for those who have been in a traumatic experience, often times guilt, pain or suffering can cause the victims to experience nightmares or flashbacks of their ordeal. In her case, and from the police report that we were given, she had watched someone die in front of her eyes. Now that is considered something tragic, and the mind can only take so much. At this point of time, we can only set her up for counselling and therapy when she gets back to San Francisco.”

Abby sighed, along with Jake, thanking the doctor for all his help. Abby wasn't too familiar with the traumatic experience that a patient could suffer for she studied a different department and she thinks that it was a head trauma or injury that could have caused Lexa to inherit these nightmares. But truth be told, Jake had explained to her that they found Lexa bleeding out on the floor staring at her ex lover who shot herself in the head. Nobody knows what their last words of exchange were, but it was haunting Lexa. Clarke was too happy for Lexa was carrying twins, and had buggered off happily to get a shower and change of clothes before returning, leaving Jake and Abby with Lexa.

“She’s going to be alright Abby. She’s just traumatised that’s all.” Jake reassured her but she wasn’t buying it.

“Honey, you know it’s not easy as that. Lexa could easily fall into depression. And it’s not healthy Jake. She’s not even wanting to talk to the nurse. Not even me of you. I don’t know if Clarke can even get through to her. She’s crying and blaming herself Jake.” Abby was worried. Very, very worried.

"What can we do Abby? Lexa has to come to terms with this on her own. We can only be there for her and tell her how Costia chose to end her own life for whatever reason, maybe because she loved Lexa so much that the mistakes she's made drove her to insanity. Lexa blames herself for it. She can't undo what has been done. Let alone blame herself for it. Clarke is the only one who can get through to her.”

“I'm the only one who can get through to what?”

Jake and Abby spun around, Clarke standing with her arms folded, face full of worry and question. Clarke had heard the entire conversation no doubt, and she was scared to say, she didn't know what to do with Lexa. Her wife was having nightmares. Wrecked with guilt. It's not that Lexa didn't love her, but she knew how much Costia had hurt her, and to kill herself in front of Lexa, that was something painful to the heart. Lexa was destroyed by the fact that the one who dumped her had killed herself in order to be set free from the pain of losing Lexa, and now, Lexa had to suffer even more. Which angered her to the core. Lexa had been through so much pain in her life, now, she was burdened with the haunting images of the person she once loved, dead in front of her eyes.

“Honey… Lexa is not in a great state love. She woke up screaming and hollering, blaming herself for someone who died because of her. That's her mentality right now Clarke. And it's not healthy for the babies.”

Clarke sighed. “I know mom. I can try talking to her every day. And see how it goes.” Just then, screams could be heard from inside the room, and Clarke bolted into the room.

Lexa was trashing her arms around, making Clarke jump into action and grip her wife’s arms before sitting down beside and pulling Lexa into her arms. Lexa’s eyes shot open, tears streaming down her eyes as she awoke form another nightmare, and the time lapse between her nightmares were increasingly shorter. Clarke kissed her wife’s forehead repeatedly, trying to calm her down.

“It’s okay baby… I got you. I got you…”

Clarke repeated the words over and over again, rocking them back and forth, being mindful of her injured wife’s shoulders. Clarke was hurting because Lexa was hurting. Clarke stayed that way, letting Lexa let out the tears that continued forming in her eyes. Clarke didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to ease Lexa’s pain. And she was going to be stuck like this for the weeks to come. Because Lexa was broken. But she hoped, that every broken piece of glass could be put back together with the right amount of love and patience. But for now, she could only provide the comfort that Lexa needed. And she wasn’t going to let her go. She won’t make that mistake again.

And they will get through this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry for the late update. Anyways, next chapter will be about healing, talking about suicidal memories and how Lexa will come to overcome all those things with the help of family. That will be the last angsty chapter, I guarantee you :) see ya guys soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you too much to see you suffer.

Life wasn't always as great as Clarke assumed it to be. She sat in the living room of her parents mansion, watching her wife sitting alone outside on the porch. She felt hopeless. She felt lost. Her wife was silent and her mind wasn't where it was supposed to be. It's been a week since they got home, and Lexa was gone. Not in death, but her emotions, her soul, was lost with the world. She wanted to help but she didn't know how. Lexa had shut herself off from the world. Abby sat next to her, rubbing her daughters back as they watched Lexa in silence. The rest of the gang were upstairs, clearly wanting to give Lexa space. She had a breakdown earlier this morning, crying and sobbing, throwing things at them to leave her alone. The guilt that was riding in her heart was so heavy, everyone had felt it too. Clarke had tried everything to talk to Lexa but the woman couldn't even be touched. And Abby, as a doctor, was worried beyond worlds. Lexa hadn't been eating right, retreating to her bedroom most of the time, curled up in bed as she cried over and over again. The girl was exhausted. During the nights, Abby had to come barging in when she heard screams, Clarke hugging her tightly as she trashed about, distraught and lost.

Clarke was losing it, and she only wanted to help. “I don't know what to do mom. She's just gone. She won't even look at me anymore.”

“I don't know either baby. I'm afraid if we push her over the limit, she would react badly. She needs to come to terms with herself Clarke. That's all I can say.”

“Isn't there anything else that we could do? I can't just let her suffer on her own. There has to be something to break through to her. A psychiatrist?” Clarke asked.

“She won't even leave the house Clarke. This is the most she has done to leave the house and sit on the porch for some fresh air at least. Maybe wait Clarke.”

“No… I'm done waiting for her. She's not even eating much mom. I can't just sit there and let her kill our children in her womb. She's killing her self if that's what she's doing. I'm going to talk to her. This is one last chance and I have to try. And if I lose her forever, at least I knew I tried.”

“Clarke wait…” Clarke didn't wait and left towards the door.

She was angry. She was tired, and frustrated. If she had to use force to push Lexa over the edge, then so be it. Storming out through the door, Clarke makes herself known to Lexa by slamming the door shut, so that her Mother couldn't come outside by locking the door. Jake, who was sitting in the kitchen, saw the commotion and headed for the door to help Abby. The rest of the group upstairs heard the shouts coming from Abby and they bolted down the stairs out of their rooms, coming towards the door and watched as Clarke walked up in front of Lexa.

“This is bullshit. I'm tired of watching you kills yourself over this Lexa. I'm trying to help, all of us are trying to help but the only thing you ever do is push people away. And I'm going to help you and I don't care if I have to drag you screaming to the goddamn Doctors office if I have to. I love you so much but this here, has gone too far.” Clarke yells, her heart pounding so hard, she was afraid that it would burst from her chest.

“Why bother Clarke… she killed herself in front of me. Because she loved me. And she blames me for making her pull the trigger… she said she was sorry… that it was all her fault. And I… I could have stopped her… I couldn't save everyone. I couldn't even protect the people I care for… so just let me go Clarke. Just let me die… I don't deserve…”

Slap! Lexa was stunned. Her eyes shifted from the ground, the tears that had breached her eyes had stopped completely. For the first time in days, Lexa dared to look up at Clarke in the eye. Her ocean blue eyes stared at her, on the verge of tears, confusion, anger and regret filled her eyes. Clarke had slapped Lexa so hard, Lexa didn't know what to think. She couldn't think. Not when her wife had just slapped her.

“I'm sorry Lexa… But I just couldn't hear you say those things. I just… this isn't you Lexa. I want to know what is going on with you. I miss you. I miss us…” Clarke bends down on her knees, taking Lexa's hands in hers and laying her head on Lexa's knees. “I love you too much to see you this way. Please don't shut me out anymore Lexa. Remember when you told me when I was having nightmares last year? When you were in the hospital after your heart surgery? You told me that my pain was your pain, and that your pain was my pain. That we were bonded as one and that we will get through everything life throws at us? We promised each other to help each other Lexa. And you're breaking your promise because your not letting me get through to you. I need you. Our kids need you. And I need you home in my heart. Please Lexa… I'm begging you now. Let me in…”

Clarke sobbed as she raised her head to look up at Lexa, and for the very first time, she was able to see through to her. Lexa's walls had come down, her eyes were filled with sadness, fear, pain, but also love. Clarke had managed to get through to her. To talk some sense into her. And Lexa broke down. For the first time in that gloomy and miserable long week, Lexa was finally allowing herself the help she needed. And Lexa placed her hands on her face, finally letting everything flow out of her locked up chest. Clarke moved to bring Lexa down on her knees in front of Clarke, wrapping her in her arms, and rocked her wife back and forth. Lexa clung to Clarke hard, not wanting to let her go, as she cried hard into her shoulder. Clarke would never hurt Lexa, she never would, but she was forced to do it, to slap her out of her thoughts and to bring her back.

Clarke knew she would live with that forever. She promised to never harm her, yet, she could have done other things to bring Lexa out. But she hurt her. “I'm sorry Lexa… I'm so sorry for hitting you. I'm sorry…” Clarke cried, hugging Lexa even tighter as the two woman held onto each other for dear life.

“I'm sorry Clarke… I'm so sorry for doing this to you. To us… I can't stop the images… I keep seeing it over and over again… I feel like I'm going crazy… I just want it to stop… please Clarke… please help me. I can't take it anymore… it hurts so much. It hurts…”

Clarke kissed her head, making sure that her shoulder was pressed to hard for it was still healing and the pain was still there. Lexa has been crying on the inside, wanting help, but she didn't know how. She just needed the extra push. The Lexa she knew was still there. It was just sealed away by the endless torture that went on inside her head. In her heart. She just needed to snap out it. Everyone behind the glass door stared at the scene before them. It was heartbreaking to watch. Anya watched on as her sister broke down completely in the arms of her wife, wrecked beyond anything that could happen in her life. Abby and Jake stood together, Jake wrapping his arms around his wife as the watched on silently. Raven cried watching their friends break down in front of her, Lincoln and Octavia watched on sadly.

“We'll get through this together Lex… I promise. I know it hurts love… I know baby. I know… it's okay. We're going to be okay.” Clarke cooed, still rocking her wife back and forth. Clarke didn't enjoy the way Lexa was begging to be helped.

Clarke wanted to take away all the pain that ran amok inside of Lexa, to ease her pain, to take the images away, but Clarke knew Lexa had to heal with time. It wasn't today, tomorrow or the day after, it could be weeks and months, depending on how fast or slow Lexa was. Clarke was staying forever. And she had all the time in the world for Lexa. And so they sat there for hours, just holding each other. Clarke didn't care if her knees were hurting, her eyes sore from crying, she just wanted her wife with her. And tomorrow, they would head over to the psychiatrists office to get Lexa help.

And soon enough, she will find out just how much torture her wife was feeling.

* * *

 

“Very well Mrs Woods. I would like you to tell Clarke exactly what you told me an hour ago. Look at her in the eye, and run through the full story of your feelings, your emotions and what is bothering you ever since the incident that happened to you that night. You may begin.”

Clarke was scared to be honest. She sat outside in the hallway for an hour, as Lexa spoke to the psychiatrist. Clarke had wanted Lexa to get help, to help her wife rid herself of her guilt and her pain, and so they had agreed to head down to see a psychiatrist. Lexa was nervous when they got there, not wanting to go in alone, and with some prompting from the psychiatrist, Lexa was able to sit alone. But after an hour of waiting, Clarke was called in to see her wife, eyes red raw from crying as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Clarke was afraid of the repercussions that could happen if she was around. But sitting here now, With some professional help, she hoped that maybe Lexa wouldn't be as bad.

“The night… Nia came in Clarke… I was scared. You were on the phone with me, and when she shot me, I thought I would never see you again. I loved you and I thought that I would never see you again. At that point of time, Costia came in and she…” Lexa swallows the lump growing in her throat, eyes darting to the floor.

“Lexa, I want you to look Clarke in the eye and continue. There's nothing to be ashamed off and Clarke is your wife. You have to tell her what happen and how you feel.”

Lexa nodded her head before looking back up to Clarke, who gave her a warm smile. “She killed Nia, during their struggle for the gun and finally she shot her dead. But then… Costia gave me this look in her eye, as if she was sorry and that haunting look… she told me she couldn't live anymore because of me. That she still loved me and I didn't love her back because I'm so in love with you. She said she didn't want to go to jail and that she would rather die than live knowing I will never come back to her. That she deserves to die because of the things she did to me. And she said that she would die loving me. And… and… and she shot herself in the head. I tried to stop her… but she pulled the trigger. I don't love her or anything but… every night she's there in my head, telling me it's my fault she killed herself because I never loved her back. I'm so sorry Clarke. I'm sorry for being a screw up, for hurting people and I'm sorry for hurting you. This is all my fault… I…”

Clarke couldn't help it anymore as tears spilled from her eyes. Lexa was a mess. And now she knew how much of a guilt she kept in her heart. Costia’s death was put on replay in her mind, making her vulnerable, weak. That's what Clarke thought of what Lexa believed herself to be. And now she understood why Lexa was wrecked with guilt. She did love Costia before she got dumped. And Lexa was only human to feel even though she did nothing wrong. Lexa was burned so bad by Costia, yet she moved on and lived her life, only to have Costia guilt trip Lexa into feeling sorry for her even in death. And Clarke was angry that Costia had did this to Lexa. Her beautiful wife that she loved was suffering too much. And she knew now, she had to be there for Lexa.

“Clarke. I want you to do something for Lexa. And Lexa, I want you to listen carefully to your wife's words okay? Clarke, I want you to tell Lexa, your feelings, your doubts and also to tell Lexa what are you going to do to help her heal. I want you to look her in the eye, keep eye contact and tell her. You may start.” Clarke nods her head at the psychiatrist before looking at Lexa who was still crying.

“I was so lost when I heard the gunshots go off. I thought you were dead. For hours I spent there wondering how you were, if our kids were alive, if you were alive, and how much I missed your voice, your smile. And I am angry at Costia, even though she's no longer around. I thank her for saving your life, but I'm angry she said those things to you, to hurt you before she killed herself. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry for everything Lexa. And there is nothing you have to be sorry for. I love you with all my heart Lexa. I really really do. And I promise, we will get through this together. For every nightmare, every episode or every tear that leaves those eyes of yours, I'm going to be right there for you Lexa. You're mine just as much I am yours. And whatever it is that you feel, I'm always going to be there to listen. I promise to never hurt you ever again. You hear me?”

Clarke's words became a whisper, and Lexa cried even harder, nodding her head that she understood Clarke's words.

“Now, its been a rough day. And so, I want you both, and your family members to go away for a weekend anywhere but here, and just relax. Take some time to rediscover yourself and work on communicating with each other. Every night before bed, talk to each other and confess your feelings about the day. Remember, if there is no communication, there is no way to resolve your problems. As for you Lexa, I want you to start writing in a journal. Everything you feel, you see, you think, and make sure to read it to Clarke every night, so that she understands and that she can help you. And Clarke, I would like you to be as patient as possible with her. Do not treat her as if she's broken or bruised. She is healing and you have to support her by encouraging her. Do the both of you understand?”

“Yes.” They said in unison.

“Very well. After your trip, we will have another session and see the progress of your situation. Remember Lexa, it is you who has to let go. Don't bottle your feelings up. Understand?” Lexa nods, standing up to shake the older woman's hand, along with Clarke, before exiting the room.

Clarke stopped Lexa in the hallway, taking one good look at, those green eyes clearly confused with why Clarke had stopped them. Clarke didn't need to say anything and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms protectively around Lexa. Lexa immediately settled into her wife's embrace, taking in the warmth of her lover, to let herself feel again. All this time she had been shutting the world off, wanting to be on her own and deal with her nightmares on her own. But she was wrong. She needed help. She needed love. She only had to open herself up again to allow the help needed.

“I'm never letting you go baby. I'm here.” Clarke whispers into Lexa's ears, rubbing her back soothingly.

“I… I promise… to be better. For our child. Our two little ones. I promise…”

“I know sweetheart. I know.”

“I'm sorry.” Lexa squeaks, nuzzling her face into Clarke's neck.

“Come on. Let's go home.”

* * *

 

“So, Clarke said we needed to get Lexa and her out of here and go somewhere. You guys have any ideas?” Octavia asks as she sat down in the kitchen.

“Well, we need Lexa to do something happy. Something in which won't stress her out and let her have some fun. Oh I have an idea.” Anya beams as everyone in the room turn to look at her with curious eyes.

“And what is this idea of yours Anya?” Abby asks skeptically.

“For starters, we can book a private lodge in the woods, have a small wedding ceremony and Lexa can be Anya’s maid of honour. She can go do some simple things and have a bit of fun. And Clarke and her can go out around and spend some quality time together. I'm surprised however Clarke managed to talk to her within a week. The last time she was as such when Costia left her, she drowned herself in alcohol and stayed home for 3 months.” The room goes silent as the listened to Anya talk about her sisters past.

“How did she get out of it?” Jake asked.

“Ummmmm… she just left the house one day, threw all the bottles away, and came to the office. Never said two words to me, went out and just worked. Two months later, she found out about her heart situation was something critical that she had to deal with or risk dying. She told Costia she was dying when she left. But they haven't confirmed it at that time. So when they did, Lexa broke down in front of me, saying that it was her punishment for not saving the world. She took it to heart and blames herself for everything and everyone that she failed in life. She may have been stoic and cold, but she had demons in her heart that she never got rid off.” Anya rubbed her chin thinking back to the old days.

“Poor girl. I'm surprised she didn't actually commit suicide.” Abby stated bluntly.

“About that… haix… she did actually try to kill herself. Came home one day after work, and found Lexa sitting on our balcony railing, a bottle of vodka in hand. She told me she couldn't stand to live. That she failed to save our Mother because she was young and weak. And that she failed me and couldn't even take care of me. How she failed to save our father, as she watched him shoot himself in the head. I never saw all these things because Lexa protected me. She's seen too much death in her lifetime, Im not surprised she went back into that state of mind. But at least, she has us now. Which is good, for her to heal completely.”

Raven comes up to massage her fiancé back, rubbing soft soothing motions around as the rest of the group nod their head in approval.

“Okay. So we give them a separate lodge where they can spend time at, and then we have a simple wedding, take Lexa shopping for bridesmaids dresses and a small reception afterwards. Simple and sweet. I like that. It's romantic.” Raven says, knowing that her family is the most important thing to her, especially her sister in law. She had grown to love Lexa as her own flesh and blood. And she would understand it well. Anya too was suffering from guilt, but not as bad as Lexa was, and so a simple wedding would make her the happiest woman alive.

“Alrighty then kids. Let's pack up and head off tomorrow. I think I know a nice place we could go to.” Jake smiles, and the rest of the gang smile too.

They were going to be okay. All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys :( work has been killing me and finally managed to get some time off to write again. Phewww... i need a holiday but not so soon. Anyways, our dear lovelies will be having some fun next chapter. :) see ya guys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just love and forgiveness.

“Lexa?”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“Do you want to go somewhere in the forest to spend some alone time? We don't leave for the lodge until tomorrow, so I was hoping maybe we could go to our Favourite spot?” Clarke offered.

 

Clarke wanted Lexa to get out of the mansion and see what the world has to offer ever since her outbursts and stressing situation, Lexa had slowly opened herself back up to the world. She sat against the head board of their bedroom, her cute glasses on as she read her book, before turning to look up at Clarke. Clarke knew Lexa always enjoyed the little river near the waterfall where Lexa had first taken Clarke to learn how to swim. It was their secret garden for themselves. It was a sight to behold. Lexa needed to relax, needed to let lose, and today, they were going to do something, just the two of them.

 

“I guess we could. I like that spot.” Lexa gives Clarke a small smile, and Clarke does what she does best.

 

Removing the sheets from Lexa's toned legs, she crawled onto bed, kissing her way up along Lexa's legs, rubbing her hands along them as she made her way up. Lexa knew this wasn't Clarke teasing. She was just showing tender loving care. But what Lexa always found so loving about Clarke when she did it, was the fact that she would lay on her legs, and push her shirt up, revealing her bare skin, as her protruding belly came into view. Clarke started kissing and massaging her belly, making Lexa sigh and relax, closing her eyes as she leaned backwards further into the bed and head board. Clarke would aimlessly draw patterns around her stretched belly, leaving small kisses everywhere she could. Lexa could fall asleep just by the way Clarke touched her.

 

"So... do you wanna head out now?”

 

Lexa's smile was all that was needed. Pulling her wife up from the bed, Lexa gets dressed in her black bikini, pulling over her shirt, Clarke just going out with her baby blue bikini, their hands intertwining with each other and they left the room. The mansion was pretty quiet, knowing that Anya and Raven were busy planning the weekend for their small little wedding. Clarke loved how their friends wanted to keep it simple, so that it wasn't too taxing on Lexa, seeing how she was still in the process of healing. They did as instructed, the night was for them to talk, Lexa was more open about things, her heart still hurts as Clarke watched her wife let out a few tears of pain. But she was getting better. She was talking to everyone again. The night before, all of them sat down at the dinner table, and Lexa spoke out of the blue, telling everyone how sorry she was for making them feel hurt. For making them worry about her in which they shouldn't. But Abby and Jake were quick to respond, telling her that family sticks up for family. And that whatever pain she went through was their pain too. The table eventually worked it's way back into the usual conversation, jokes and laughter filling the table once again.

 

"What are you thinking about Clarke?" Lexa's soft voice fills the air, making her jump slightly.

 

“Uhhhh… it's nothing Lexa. Nothing at all.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Lexa states, as they walked out through the porch and headed towards the back of the woods. “We promised each other Clarke. We are supposed to talk. Whatever it is that's troubling you.”

 

“It's just… I'm happy Lex. I'm happy your home safe, with the rest of us. I’m just happy that everyone is okay, and that this weekend will just be about us as a family. Anya and Raven are getting married, and you my love, will be the best maid of honour any sister could ask for. Although, you would sexy in that dress that Anya had picked out for you.” Clarke giggles, making Lexa roll her eyes and laugh.

 

Clarke missed that laugh so very much. The carefree laugh that had her falling in love with Lexa for the very first time. “Oh god, I’m going to look fat in it Clarke. I wanted to look sexy and hot in it.”

 

Clarke stops them right there, turning Lexa to face her and grabs her protruding belly. “You my love, will not look fat. You look like any other pregnant woman should look like, and your carrying our beautiful twins that will join us in the months to come.” Clarke smiles and rubs her wife’s pregnant belly, leaning down to lift up her shirt and place a kiss on the tout and stretched skin.

 

“Is this your way of getting into my pants again?” Lexa smirks, and Clarke looks up to her with such innocent eyes.

 

“Well, if Fish and Croco was here, they would definitely say yes. Besides, that’s how I got into your pants the first time. We christened the water of our favourite den.”

 

“Nah uh. Nope. I am not falling for your witchcraft jokes love. I plan to soak in the cool water on this very hot day, and let my body cool off. And maybe get a massage because my back is aching and my stomach is way too big for my liking. And I miss my abs. I worked hard on those.”

 

“Babe… your fine. And yes to the massage and yes to soaking in the cool water.”

 

The smiled like teenagers in love, and they went off in the direction of the watering hole. Truth be told, they were feeling lighter than anything else that came to existence. Lexa wasn’t in her shell, she was radiating with that glow she had when she first realised that she was pregnant. She was happy with the moment that she lived in and there were no troubles or nightmares or flashbacks to pull her down. As they arrived at the small waterfall, Clarke squealed happily and dropped the towel, immediately running for the water and jumping in, splashing around like a 6-year-old on his first summer vacation camp. Lexa could only watch from afar, smiling at her wife before taking her shirt off. She massaged her belly, admiring it as Clarke swam underneath.

 

“Your mom is beautiful you know that? I would have let myself go if she didn’t snap me out of it. I love her very much just as much as I love you two. You make my world so much brighter you know that? Your mom and I have come so far, it scares me sometimes to find out about the day you two head off to college, or the day you guys get married and have kids of your own. We both love you so much…” with that, Lexa smiled and her belly moved.

 

Lexa blinked her eyes for a second before looking closely at her belly. Movements were going around as she watched her belly rumble and tumble about, the lives in her moving about with happiness. Lexa looks up to see Clarke swimming back towards her, and she didn’t wait a second longer before moving into the water to greet Clarke.

 

“Hey babe! Are you okay? You looked spaced out. Something wrong?” Clarke flipped her hair backwards, all at the same time staring at Lexa who was on the brink of tears.

 

“Lexa…”

 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand, placing them on her belly, making Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise. She felt their movements, her lips forming into a smile, making Lexa laugh breathlessly. “Holy shit!! Their moving Lex. Their moving!!! Oh my god!”

 

Clarke was ecstatic. Lexa’s belly moved about, her skin moving around like clothes in a washing machine, and Clarke all but died right there. Lexa was glowing in the sun, her green eyes standing out in the light before their lips crashed together. It was like a dance of love. Lexa pushed Clarke further into the water, lips still remained connected, and they twirled around in the cool water. The sounds of the forest and the waterfall having drowned out in their eyes, only the music of their beating hearts clicking together in sync. Clarke gripped Lexa’s hip, mending their bodies together as close as possible even with Lexa’s protruding belly, which will eventually lead to it getting bigger and bigger, and they stayed in the water for as long as they possibly could. But Clarke had something entirely different in mind. She never tried it in the water before, and she intended to do it with her wife. As the separated for air, Clarke willingly attacked Lexa’s clit, placing her thumb over the already pulsing nub, making Lexa gasp in in shock. She was already worked up from the heated kiss that she shared with Clarke, and now, she felt Clarke’s cool and wet thumb against her nub.

 

Clarke never actually thought of fucking someone in the water, and it excited her more than anything else. Sensing that Lexa wanted more, Clarke invaded her walls with three fingers, causing Lexa to jump and moan at the same time, gripping her wife’s shoulders as Clarke began her work. Lexa was excited and thrilled, her first time making love in the water, and she wanted to make the most of it. So she grounded herself onto Clarke’s fingers, moving up and down as she rode on them, making her pant harder and harder. But just before Lexa could go any further, shouts came from the distance, making Clarke stop whatever she was doing. Oh how Lexa wanted to set the world on fire.

 

“I am not going to do this with you right now. You said we should do a white wedding. Yet when I ask you if the white roses would fit with the deco, you tell me you don’t want all white.” Anya’s voice could be heard clearly.

 

“No. You said you wanted to compromise because I wanted baby blue and pink with white. Have you lost your fucking mind? Roses take a fucking week to get it delivered to the venue. I said to go with the blue roses because they were available right now.” Raven hollers back.

 

Clarke groans that their peaceful day was interrupted by a bickering pair, and the blackness of Lexa’s face was all that was needed to be said that the mood was ruined and her orgasm had died.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ. They just had to pick this place to have an argument?” Lexa groans, frustrated beyond recognition.

 

“You don’t say.”

 

The two woman swam back to shore, wrapping towels around themselves before heading over to the bickering pair. Raven was clearly frustrated, Anya all but wanted to shove her head into a hole and just suffocate to death. They still couldn’t make up their mind on what kind of colours they wanted and they haven’t found themselves a dress worth wearing, a restaurant to celebrate at or even a priest for hire.

 

“What are you two dipshits arguing about that your disturbing the peace of the forest?” Lexa asks calmly, startling the two woman.

 

“Jesus Lexa… don’t you know how rude it is to greet people and give em a heart attack at the same time?” Raven glares at the older brunette, making Anya smirk.

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I was just born yesterday. So my politeness is still in the making.”

 

“Okay…. No arguing for now. Seriously, because you two were so loud, I couldn’t help her finish because you two assholes killed the mood. Now spill. What is wrong with you two?” Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa, resting her hands on Lexa’s belly and her chin resting on Lexa’s shoulders, waiting for their answer.

 

“Anya here said she wanted an all-white wedding. I said to have a baby blue and light pink wedding. So we decided to compromise and add all colours to the decorations, but we can’t seem to agree on anything. Like what the fuck Anya!” Raven throws her hands in the air, frustrated.

 

“Oh don’t you put the blame on me. I said to do baby blue and pink for the table cloths and the napkins. White for the curtains, you said it looks stupid. I compromised. You didn’t want white at all.”

 

Clarke and Lexa could only smirk at the two before looking at each other. “Wow, and here we thought you two were so well organised from the way you guys put it.” Clarke comments, making Raven and Anya turn to look at her with eyes that could set a house on fire.

 

“Alright… let’s just all take a deep breath right now and we all head back to the mansion and settle this. Don’t you guys have a dress fitting to attend to today?” Lexa speaks as calmly as possible, her mood ruined and wanting to kill her sister and sister in law right there and then.

 

“Fine… we just don’t want you stressing yourself out Lexa. We wanted you to rest and just enjoy the weekend. And we are sorry for dragging you into this mess. We will work it out.” Raven was quick to say, knowing that Lexa wasn’t exactly in tip top form yet but was definitely working on it.

 

“I’m fine. Better than ever. And it’s only fair that we help because were family. So let’s go.”

 

Anya could tell she was happy. Her sister was smiling again, making progress in the decisions that she made and the emotions that was harbouring inside of her when Clarke had to slap her out of her thoughts. Maybe Raven was a little harsh with her words, being too upfront about stating that they didn’t want Lexa to help, and having the best intention for her not to overwork herself, but they were hopeful. And Lexa would definitely be a big help once they were settled.

 

And Clarke knew it all too well.

* * *

 

 “Why do I feel like this shirt makes me look like I have boobs that weigh a hundred pounds?” Anya looks in the mirror, her neatly pressed suit was strikingly good, her shirt was a little too big, but all the more, she looked exceptionally dashing.

 

“If you talk about boobs, or being fat in that fucking suit Anya, I swear upon the gods I will not allow you to marry Raven, and I will literally take Mom’s surgical knife and skin you alive. Don’t tempt me.”

 

Anya stares at her sister in horror, makes her way outside to speak with the sales woman to retrieve her a smaller size shirt, hoping that Lexa wouldn’t hear any of the words she spoke. She knew it would mean big trouble for her if Lexa ever heard of the word small. Lexa was sensitive to that, and Abby had to calm her down over the phone just to let Lexa know she was carrying a life and that she looks perfectly fine. Making her way back in, Anya found Lexa sitting back against the chair, her hands on her belly watching the customers go by as she waited patiently for Anya. Anya observed her sister for a while, memories of the two of them being together flooding her mind. Lexa who helped her with her homework, who cooked for her, who cleaned up the house, paid the bills, picked her up from school every day, who tied her hair, ironed her clothes. And now, Lexa was going to repeat all that the day her nieces were born. Anya didn’t feel jealous. She just wished Lexa could see it that she would make the perfect mother and housewife.

 

“I can feel you thinking from here baby sister. What’s on your mind?” Lexa breaks the silence, having found out that Anya was standing there, lost in her thoughts.

 

“Just thinking how great of a mom you would be. When those two nieces of mine are born, they sure as hell are lucky to have Clarke and you as their moms. Remember how you used to do everything? I even started calling you Mom when we got older because you were always there to pick me up from school when you worked and had school. Took care of me like mom used to do. Never once had you failed me.”

 

Lexa pulls a small smile, letting out a soft chuckle as she remembered those days too.

 

“Yeah. Someone had to take care of your sorry ass. Even until now. What can I say, you can’t live without me.” Lexa smirks, making Anya burst into laughter.

 

“I guess so. But sis, I want to tell you something right now… and I need you to remember it. Can you do that?”

 

“Of course…” Lexa was stunned. Anya had gone all serious on her and she knew something was up. Anya moves to stand in front of Lexa before bending down on her knees and taking her older sister’s hands in hers.

 

“Lexa… you have always been there for me, since the day mom left us, and you shouldering the world on your shoulders when dad died, but now… you don’t need to anymore. I have Raven with me. And you big sis, you’re going to have these little ones in the months to come, and it’s about time you did the same things for them like you did for me. I’m going to fucking miss all the things you did for me, but what I want now from you, is to live your life and take care of Clarke. Take care of your kids, and let yourself heal. I know life wasn’t the best, but you Lexa, you were the best thing this world has ever had. You will always be my over protective and annoying big sister, but now I want you to just go on and be happy. Can you promise me that?”

 

Lexa didn’t know what to say. She felt the tears flow freely down her cheeks, her baby sister finally grown up and happy. She wanted her to be happy, and in return, Lexa will be happy. Anya will always be her baby sister, and she knows that it’s time for her to take a step back and let her sister go. Meaning, to stop worrying about her. And Lexa had been helping all this time, Anya would forever be grateful. Lexa leans forward, pulling Anya’s head towards her and kisses her forehead, closing her eyes and setting herself free.

 

“I promise Anya. As much as I wished that I could have done something to save mom and dad, I know now that it was never my fault. Mom and dad would be so proud. You will always be my baby sister, but I know that Raven will take care of you just as much as you would take care of her. Don’t ever hurt her okay? I love you.” Lexa whispered, just enough for Anya’s ears, and Anya nodded her head as she cried too.

 

“I love you too sis. I love you forever.”

* * *

 

 “Raven… for the last time, you look fine. If Lexa heard you say the word fat, she would skin you alive.” Abby mocks Raven, who was still trying to find a suitable dress that would actually look good on her.

 

“My mom’s right Raven. Lexa would eat you alive. And don’t you dare call my wife fat. Or I will take the pleasure in using my mom’s operating table and destroy you. Care to try your luck?” Clarke folds her arms, smirking like the gods of Olympus and Octavia buckles down laughing, Abby being the proud Mama Bear she really is.

 

“Shouldn’t you nitwits be supporting me before my big day tomorrow? Like literally supporting me? I haven’t found the perfect dress yet here you people are stabbing me with your puns and comments. Jesus… Why can’t my wedding be like yours Clarke? It was simple and fucking sweet. God… I’m going nuts about this shit. Anya and me can’t seem to see eye to eye, it’s like everything isn’t right.”

 

Raven was frustrated. She really was. And she knew that Anya would be too. Yet, she just couldn’t shake off the feeling that things were falling apart in front of her eyes.

 

“Relax Raven. Things will work out. You don’t need fancy things in life. What is more important is the fact that Anya and you are in love, and that you will always be together.” Abby smiles.

 

“That’s it! I love you assholes so much!!!”

 

Raven takes off running towards the exit, Octavia didn’t wait a second longer and jumped off the couch, running for Raven who was still in a dress. Abby looked at Clarke who looked back at her with confused and wide eyes, before they buggered off leaving the shop.

 

“RAVEN! YOU ARE STILL WEARING THEIR DRESS!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. So Raven actually comes up with a really crazy idea, and that's why she left the shop. Abby's words hit her like a brick and she finally get's a sign from heaven sorta thing. Also, I wanted an interaction between Anya and Lexa, and that Anya wants the best for her big sister :) Hope you guys liked it. So next chapter, the gang will either be happy with Raven's plan, or they would be wishing they were 6 feet underground. See ya guys :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game before the wedding game.

“ANYA! ANYA!!!”

 

Raven comes barging into the dressing, not just scaring Anya who threw her clothes in mid-air clutching her chest, but making Lexa almost have a heart attack as she tried to assist Anya. Lexa gripped her shirt hard, her eyes wide, her breathing coming out in gasps as she leaned against the wall.

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ Raven! Are you trying to kill Lexa and I?” Anya goes over to Lexa who waves her hand, stating she was okay.

 

“Sorry guys! Really! But I just came up with one fucking cool idea for our wedding!”

 

“Raven… if we are going to change the colors…”

 

Raven cuts Anya off. “Fuck the decorations, fuck the service at the lodge! Fuck everything. We are going to do it in tandem jumping. Bitch saddle up. We are getting married in the air.”

 

The rest of the group, Abby, Clarke and Octavia catches up, leaning their hands on their knees trying to catch their breaths when Lexa breaks down laughing. She was laughing so hard, everyone looked at her as if she just lost a screw in her brain. Clarke watches her wife in horror, afraid that this was one of her setbacks from the events that happened to them, and Raven perked up an eyebrow at her.

 

“Lexa?? Why are you laughing?” Abby asks worriedly.

 

“I swear this is funny!” Lexa continues laughing. “Raven wants to skydive while getting married, and holy shit, never have I imagined this day would come when my baby sister gets married jumping off a plane.” Lexa wipes the tears off her eyes.

 

“And what is so funny about that?” Octavia questions, not understanding anything at all.

 

Anya turns to look at her sister with wide eyes, pleading for Lexa not to tell them. “Raven… my dear darling sister is afraid of heights. And she sleeps like a dead log every time we take a plane. She can’t sit by the window either. Oh my god…” Lexa continues laughing, making Abby grin, Raven to stare at Anya with a big frown and Clarke just clamps her mouth shut.

 

“Okay Raven… I did say it would be one hell of a way to be married and I'm willing to do it. Although I am afraid of heights, I'll just suck it up. But Lex… please don't drop my ego any more than it already is?” Anya looked over at Lexa, who was still giggling away.

 

What Lexa didn't realise was that everyone standing around her was smiling. Including Anya. It was the first-time Lexa had laughed that hard in a long time, ever since Lexa had shut herself off from the world and came back, Lexa only shared small smiles and smirks, nothing too fancy or out right, and Clarke was proud. Their Lexa that they all loved was coming back. Raven could only smile bigger that Anya was willing to take a leap of faith and that her sister in law was approving it with her laughter. Lexa didn’t object to it, she just laughed at Anya.

 

“So, we are jumping out of a plane? Right?” Raven asks with a questioning gaze.

 

“I’m okay with it. But uh… sis… I know what I said earlier, but I remember as clear as day you forbidded me to jump out of a plane so that I don’t have a heart attack and die before I reach the ground. And I really want to face my fears and do this with Raven. So, will you approve of the two of us getting married that way?”

 

Abby, Clarke and Octavia turned their heads to look at Lexa, she was biting her lips, contemplating on an answer. Anya had a panic attack the first time they took a plane, her fear of heights getting the best of her. Now, she was way better especially in flights when she would sleep, but Anya knew her sister wouldn’t let her off so easily. She had to prove to her that she could take the leap of faith.

 

“Sure. I’ll let you get married that way.” Lexa shrugged her shoulders and gave Anya an innocent look.

 

“Why do I get the feeling Lexa; you are going to pull something out of this world with your younger sister?” Abby sighs, rubbing her temples for she knew her daughter in law had a face that said she was up to no good.

 

“Oh, you know me too good mom. Beat me in Shipmaster, and I’ll even pay for everything else. Simple as that.” Lexa smiles, but a glint of mischievousness in her eyes was shown to the world.

 

“NO FUCKING WAY. NO!”

 

Abby smacks Anya’s head for using vulgarities.

 

“If you can’t grow some balls for Shipmaster, how can I trust that you won’t faint halfway in mid-air? Not saying that I don’t allow you to marry Raven up in the air, but then again, if you can’t conquer Shipmaster, you can’t conquer the skies. Oh, and mom, you’re not invited to see this go down. Too risky for you to be there to see it.” Abby frowns, wondering what the hell Lexa was talking about.

 

Clearly, this shipmaster game is something dangerous if Abby wasn’t around to see it, and Anya taps her fingers on her chin, thinking. Lexa had beaten her to 20 seconds playing that game, Anya only doing 10 before she chickened out, stating that she didn’t have the guts for it. Clarke and Octavia, along with Raven, looks at the two sisters, one with a smug look on her face, the other smirking away. Anya then remembered the time the two of them had made a bet that the day Anya was about to get married. They had agreed to play one last game of Shipmaster, and Anya all but smirked, knowing her sister would lose anyway since she’s pregnant.

 

“I’ll do 25 seconds. But only if you’re the one driving. I beat your time, I jump.” Anya takes her hand out to shake in agreement.

 

“Done. Let’s go.”

 

“Uh guys… care to explain what shipmaster is?” Clarke stares at her wife.

 

“Oh, don’t worry Clarke. You’ll see.”

* * *

 

 “Absolutely not! I am not allowing you girls to do this! This is madness. Are you people asking for a death wish? I am the doctor here and I say that 25 seconds of this bullshit will have you guys on a hospital bed, and I wouldn’t want that kind of shit in front of my eyes. Hell fucking no!” Abby hollers in the middle of the road, Raven grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Jesus Mama G. I thought you always hated us using vulgarities, yet here you are using them. Care to explain?”

 

“Don’t you dare start with me Raven. This is crazy. This is suicide!”

 

“I told you having mom here was a bad idea. You know she would flip at this.” Lexa murmurs to Clarke who only sighs.

 

She didn’t like the idea of her wife playing a dangerous game of shipmaster, whereby Lexa would be the driver, and Anya would be on the hood of a car, holding onto belts and swaying at the front of the car at high speeds. True it was suicide, but Raven was all the prouder that Anya was doing something so stupid and dangerous. Lexa for a fact had demonstrated her skills as a great driver when she drove for Raven, but that was slower and different. Clarke said she would accompany them in the car, leaving Abby, Raven and Octavia together. Lincoln and Jake were at the airfield getting things ready for when Anya actually does win. Well, Lexa couldn’t say no either way for Anya already begged her the entire trip. But because Anya promised to play Shipmaster before her wedding years ago, if she ever did get married, they would do it.

 

“Lexa… are you absolutely sure you can drive? Like really really sure?” Abby ask concerned, and Lexa rolls her eyes.

 

“Mom… I’m pregnant. Not broken. I can handle driving fine. And I’m only getting close to the 15-week mark, so I’d say I’m good. Plus… I’m the only one here who knows how to drive shipmaster style. And nobody will die. And Clarke is beside me anyways. And nothing to worry about.” Lexa smiles genuinely.

 

“And and and… and stop using those words. You know how I hate you girls doing dangerous things.”

 

“Relax Mama G. My wife to be is a badass. Of course, Lexa gets the credit of number one badass of the century because she’s the oldest and wisest, so there is nothing to worry about. Fun times.” Raven was sucking up badly to Lexa, knowing that Lexa and her sarcasm could kill someone instantly, and she didn’t want Lexa stopping them from getting married, tandem style.

 

Well, Raven wasn’t worried about that. She was more worried about Lexa killing her if Anya has a heart attack in mid-air from the adrenaline rush. Lexa all but rolls her eyes at her sister in laws suck up phase. Octavia was only biting her tongue to keep from laughing and earning a slap across the head from Abby who was clearly not happy with the dangerous game Lexa and Anya was about to play.

 

“Alright sis. I’m good to go. If I beat 25 seconds, you owe dinner too. The Grand Pelican for our dinner reception. Paid in cash.” Anya smirks and Lexa scowls.

 

“Survive it first, then think about the food. You purposely picked that place just so you can watch me stuff my face isn’t it?” Lexa feigns annoyed at her sister’s sheepish remarks.

 

“Why of course. Doesn’t Clarke have a fetish of your growing stomach there?”

 

“Oh, no you don’t Anya. Don’t drag me into this bullshit. Or I will kill you myself. Are we ready?” Clarke grumbles, knowing her fetish for seeing Lexa pregnant had been thrown out of the bag during a bet they made one night with Raven about playing truth and dare.

 

Anya proceeds to position herself on top of the hood of the car, Raven taking her phone out to record, Abby covering her eyes with her hands, not wanting to see the damage that could happen if it comes to that, Clarke taking a seat in the passenger’s side, Lexa adjusting herself in the driver’s seat. Lexa revs up the engines, letting Anya know she was about to release the breaks, before she takes a deep breath and starts off. Anya hollers like a champion, yeahs and woohoo’s going out and about the area, Lexa gradually increasing the speed. Clarke was laughing hysterically, enjoying the adrenaline rush that her friend was going nuts outside having the time of her life. She swayed from left to right, her hands gripping hard on the belts that were fastened to the windows of the car securely, and the howled like the wolves in the forest.

 

Clarke stopped to look at Lexa, big bright smiles and her wife letting loose to the world, signaling that maybe this was helping Lexa to heal form her depression. It was nice to see her being careful and caring, and at the same time, having the time of her life. Lexa maneuvered through the back roads of their location, no cops or cars around to disturb them, and Anya had beaten Lexa’s record of 20 seconds to 30 seconds.

 

“Lexa… your shoulder is not healed yet! Are you crazy? Do you want to pop your stitches?” Abby hollers after Lexa.

 

“Who said anything about driving with both hands?” Lexa smirks and Abby all but wanted to pass out.

 

Getting into the car, Clarke turns to look at Lexa with concern. “Lexa… please don't send us to our deaths? Mom looked like she was about to pass out or maybe even hang herself for letting us do this. Promise me you will be careful?”

 

Lexa turns to look at Clarke with a soft smile. “I promise love.”

 

Starting the engines, Anya braces herself and Abby all but covers her face with her hands, not wanting to watch as Raven took out her cellphone and began recording. Octavia was shouting away, and Lexa braced herself. She was going to make sure her sister gets back safe, seeing that this was the last time they would play Shipmaster before her baby sister tied the knot. It was their unspoken rule to never do anything dangerous when the day comes they were both married. Lexa had stopped herself, knowing that she had been carrying little ones already, and this was Anya’s last before she did the craziest thing in marrying Raven tandem style. So, she slowly pressed down on the gas pedal, driving the car forward and onto the path. Anya hollered her enjoyment to the world, Clarke laughing her ass off as they took off, her phone in hand, recording Anya moving at the front of the car. It was a harder time for Lexa to be driving with just one hand, and she felt the thrill of excitement in her bones after a really long time.

 

No more did Costia haunt her memories or her dreams, no more did the pains of the past hurt her. Her family was there for her, and Clarke loved her ever more. Increasing in speed, Anya yelled at the top of her lungs as she passed the 25s mark, seeing that for once she had beaten her older sister in something, but that wasn’t the case for her. She was just happy to be facing her fears that soon may come, the thrill of getting her heart pumped before ascending to the skies. Rounding a corner, Lexa slows down and turns the car around steadily, driving them back towards the rest of the girls. The wind in her face, Anya never once loosened her grip, and she felt her fears dissipating slowly. Lexa decided she would let her sister have some fun a little while longer and drove past the Raven, cheering her future wife on and Lexa circled around again one last time before coming to a stop. Lexa didn’t go as fast as she usually would, but it was enough enjoyment for everyone before coming to a stop.

 

“That was fucking cool. Oh my god Anya!” Raven ran up to Anya who was already getting off the hood of the car and ran into her arms screaming.

 

Abby had her hands on her chest, her old racing heart coming down slowly and she smiled that Lexa had been extra cautious about her driving. Octavia hugged Abby with sheer joy and excitement before the four of them looked towards the car. There, they saw Clarke and Lexa with their lips against each other, hands on each other’s cheeks. The awwwwsss that came after left them smiling, despite seeing them as a grossly sappy couple, they were meant for each other.

 

“Alright bitches. Time to go. We got a wedding to tandem to!” Raven hollers, causing Clarke and Lexa to giggle before staring at their friends and flipping them off.

 

“One more time I see those fingers ladies; I’m cutting them off at the surgical table!”

* * *

 

 Anya stared out of the plane, her eyes wide and glued to the clouds as they rode out in the air. She didn’t know which was worse. Forgetting her vows or actually being pushed out the plane and into the skies before falling to her death. Well, not really since she was strapped to a trainer. They were already in the skies, and because the plane was small, a live video feed was hooked up to them for the rest of their family to see. Clarke, Lexa, Abby, Jake, Octavia and Lincoln stood near the airfield, and Ipad in hand, watching their friends get ready. It was going to be a short and sweet simple wedding, nothing big, and they had cut short everything else for they had limited time before they had to jump out. Anya grounds her feet into the floor, Raven looking at Anya from time to time, hoping that her wife to be wouldn't pass out of have a heart attack from her fear of flying. Raven hadn't known about that for she rarely travelled by plane with Anya, them being on the ground and driving to their destination. She didn't know that when Anya takes a plane for her business trips with Lexa, she would knock herself out completely.

 

“Alright ladies. Time to say some vows.” The head trainer states, getting them into position as the pastor stands in between them.

 

“So as this goes, we will make it extremely short, and then you may be on your way. Firstly, do you have the rings?”

 

Raven takes hers from her trainer strapped to her back, and Anya takes hers from her trainer and the two of them hold hands, before receiving a nod from the priest. They had agreed to say their vows, whilst putting on their rings, wanting it to be sweet and romantic. So Anya decides to go first.

 

“Raven Reyes, I clearly remember the first time we met, you were staring at me as if I was a fallen angel. Don’t worry, Octavia ratted you out when she said that you were going crazy over the fact that you were nervous on meeting me on the second day. And if it wasn’t for my dear darling sister and your crazy best friend, we wouldn’t have agreed to get together. But going on those crazy escapades with you, bonding together and finding out just how annoying you are in your sleep from your snores and your drools… god… I will never ever forsake that for the world. You stole my bloody heart and I love you like how the fucking sun loves the fucking earth. Sorry Abby. I know you hate us using vulgarities but just this once. Okay maybe not. But I love you Raven. I always have and always will. Just make sure not to burn down the kitchen making toast and I won’t divorce you.”

 

Raven cries, wiping her tears as she listens to Anya’s words. No way was she this sappy. On the ground, Abby pinched the bridge of her nose, Jake and Clarke were laughing hysterically at her, while Lexa was crying happy tears, blaming her hormones for that cause, and Lincoln and Octavia stood there happily, watching their friends be married to the one they love the most. It was Raven’s turn, and no doubt she was running her vows through her mechanical genius of a mind.

 

“God Anya. The first time I saw you, I thought you were the fucking bombs. Until Lexa came out, hell, she was way hotter than the usual jalapenos I have. But still, you turned me into a bloody mush ball because of your crazy antics and dumb ideas. But I did fall in love with you because you were my car and I was the mechanic who received the best car in the world. There were only little fixes that needed to be made, but you, you were the perfect one of them all. And your snores which I will forever love, and your habits of stealing the sheets every time I steal them from you and it’s a never-ending tug of war. But I would never grow tired of it because that person I have my battles with is you. And I will always love you, forever and ever, until you grow old and tired of me.”

 

Anya laughs at Raven’s last words, smiling as the priest cleared his throat, knowing they were running on short time.

 

“Alright let’s proceed. You don’t have much time. Do you Raven Reyes take Anya Woods to be your lawful wedded wife?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And do you, Anya Woods take Raven Reyes to be your lawful wedded wife?”

 

“I do.”

 

“By the power invested in me by god, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss.”

 

Raven surges forward, pulling her trainer along and their lips touched like the crashing waves onto the sandy beaches. Anya smiled into the kiss, happy that they were finally married despite everything that had happened in the past months and year, from the very first time they met. Everything was brighter now, and not just in Raven and Anya’s life, but with everyone else.

 

And with that, off the plane they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long guys. Been working on other fics as well as work. And to top it off, my emotions and self have been In a ditch for a while and so the slow update. There are only two chapters left and it will be two long ones to the end of this story and journey, and hopefully you guys will like it. See you soon. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe love and ice cream can soothe any raging hormones.

The room felt extremely hot all of a sudden for Lexa as she shifted up into a sitting position in bed. She was annoyed at the fact that this was the second time she had woken up in the night, feeling like a furnace. To the left of her was Clarke, snoring away under the covers that she hogged all the time and no doubt enjoyed being wrapped up like a burrito. Lexa sighed and padded her way out of the room, only dressed in her boy shorts and her sports bra. Her back ached miserably as she walked into the dark living room, her eyes trying to focus on the kitchen. She had dreamed of having a nice and dreamless sleep, but with the two lives tumbling around inside of her, she was far from reaching her goal of having a good night’s sleep. It’s been 6 weeks since Raven and Anya got married, and they returned back to their lives the week after, Anya taking extra time off from work to go on a honeymoon with Raven to the Bahamas. Anya had indeed survived her heart attack of a wedding, jumping out of a plane, and Abby of course made sure Anya didn’t turn into a vampire from being so pale. It was the joke of the week. Clarke and Lexa had then returned and Lexa had returned to work, Clarke preparing herself for the Galleria opening the following weekend.

 

Clarke had been working hard for her upcoming showcase, her first in a really long time, and Lexa was beyond proud of her wife. She was working hard to achieve her dreams and with Lexa backing her up and giving her the emotional support needed, Clarke was breezing through it without any issues. She didn’t bother to wake Clarke up in the middle of the night when she felt hot or cold, and when her cravings hit, she suffered through it, crying silently on their balcony to avoid waking her wife. Being 21 weeks along with twins had really tired her out more often. Her back ached, her feet ached, and she even had to change her dressing for work. Her usual shirt and skirt was thrown out the door, and now she was stuck with wearing dresses and a blazer. She looked like a whale, as what Raven made fun of her for. And of course, Abby had dragged her to the hospital and tied her down to the surgical table, scaring her till she pissed her pants when Lexa cried for a whole day about being called a whale. She loved that woman so much. And now, she walked into the kitchen, popping open the freezer in search of her favorite ice cream. Butterscotch. Lexa checked every tiny corner of the freezer until she found what she was looking for when Fish walked into the kitchen.

 

His sleepy eyes looked up at her, making Lexa smile as Fish yawned before settling down on the floor, waiting for Lexa to take out her ice cream, Fish had grown so much, making it hard for Lexa to pick him up now since he put on weight and with her protruding belly, she had a harder time bending down. Happy that she got her ice cream, Lexa took a spoon out and open the lid, only to frown immediately. There was only a spoonful left for her to take a bite from, and Lexa sighed, pushing it aside and tears formed in her eyes. Fucking hormones. She was angry and sad at the same time, her eyes spilling tears as she sobbed. She wanted her ice cream so much, but it was almost done, and she couldn’t get any at this time of the night for the store nearby was closed. She wondered why life hated her so much. Fish had a sullen look on his face for he was her night time company whom would share ice cream with her. Thinking that he wanted some as well, and knowing the ice cream was finished, Fish laid his head down on his two front paws and whined slightly.

 

Lexa sobs, walking away and pitching the ice cream tub, she pulls on a sweater and her sweatpants, left in the living room in case she had to go out on her own in the middle of the night to satisfy her cravings, and took the car keys before leaving. She had a destination in mind and no doubt it would have ice cream. Mom and Dad’s place. They had moved from Portland down to California, seeing that they wanted to be closer to the girls, keeping the mansion as a vacation spot for the rest of them and she knew Abby would be awake for she finished her shift at 3am. Jake had been awake as well, knowing he would always wait up for Abby who had found a nice hospital to work at near their home. She knew she at least wake Clarke up, but seeing that her wife had been exhausted these last few days from her preparation at the Galleria, she left. Abby had scolded her a few times for coming over in the middle of the night alone, seeing that a pregnant woman shouldn't be out alone at night, and no doubt she would receive another lecture again. But her cravings were getting the best of her, and even though she was due for work in a couple of hours, she wouldn't mind crashing for the rest of the night.

 

After driving for the next 20 minutes, Lexa pulled into the driveway of her in laws house, and as expected, she found the living room and kitchen lights on. She had been crying and Abby was bound to be worried no doubt. Parking the car and striding over to the front door, she didn’t have to knock for Abby had yanked the front door open, having seen Lexa’s car in the driveway from the kitchen, and Lexa sighed happily.

 

“Lexa my dear… what on earth are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Did you and Clarke have a fight?” Abby ushered Lexa in, Jake moves off the couch to come over and give her a big bear hug.

 

“What happened kiddo?”

 

“Sorry mom, dad, for coming at this hour. I couldn’t sleep, and my cravings is driving me crazy. I ran out of Butterscotch ice cream, and I knew you both would have some over here because dad likes it too.”

 

Abby sighs as Jake laughs, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a tub of Butterscotch, setting it on the island and taking out a spoon. “Lexa, you should have woken Clarke up. Imagine if the two of us were asleep by now. Then what?”

 

“I didn’t want to disturb her. She’s been exhausted this whole time for her gallery opening next week and I don’t want her to be tired at all.” Lexa sits down and starts shoving down ice cream, crying happy tears that she got what she wanted.

 

“I don’t mind you coming over dear, but it’s Clarke’s responsibility too to take care of you. You are her wife, and she is your wife. I know these cravings are keeping you up at night. I can tell from the eye bags under your eyes. How has the two little ones been treating you?”

 

“Their kicking up a storm at night more than ever, and they are practically still in the day. Occasionally they would move around in the day when I’m in a meeting. But I have been taking it easy at work, and nothing is bothering me that much. So, stress level is at it’s low since everything has been settled. Luna has taken up some projects on my behalf. So, I’d say things are calm now.” Lexa was about half way through her ice cream when Jake placed a cup of his famous hot chocolate with whip cream in front of her.

 

“Alright kiddo, some hot chocolate will help settle the little soccer players down. It helped when Abby was pregnant with Clarke. She tamed down immediately.” He winked and kissed her head.

 

“How about you take off from work tomorrow? Get some nice comfortable sleep in the guest room and I’ll call Anya for you to handle things later? How about that? You need rest.” Abby rubs her back soothingly, Lexa immediately leans into Abby’s shoulders, sighing tiredly.

 

“Yeah. That would be nice. It’s been a tiring few weeks with all that’s been going on. Like I said, I don’t want to disturb Clarke, and yeah I’ve been missing her.” Lexa wipes her tears, and Abby kisses her head.

 

“I know sweetie. She’ll have a nice time on the surgical table at my work place. If Raven can piss her pants, so can Clarke. But I won’t kill her of course.” Abby chuckles and Lexa laughs, enjoying the soothing rubs on her aching back.

 

“Thanks mom… but I’ll deal with her when her gallery is over with. Can I have an extra pillow to cuddle with?”

 

“Of course, dear. Anything you want. Now finish up your hot chocolate and jump into bed okay?”

 

Lexa smiles happily, glad that her cravings were satisfied with an extra bit of sugary rush.

* * *

 

 Clarke yawns and smiles, clearly happy that she was finally done with the finishing touches of her gallery and was happy that she could spend the rest of her time at home until next weekend, and be able to pamper her loving wife whom she had missed so much. She did feel guilty the last few weeks for not putting much attention to her and she had every intention of making it up to Lexa, but only frowned as she turned over to find an empty spot in the bed. Her Lexa, the one she always woke up to in the morning before she headed off was gone. Fish was sleeping on the floor beside her side of the bed, and she knew Lexa hadn’t taken him for a morning walk yet. Getting out of bed, she checked the bathroom, finding it empty and walked into the living room of their apartment. Kitchen was empty, living room was empty and any signs of another woman was at a zero. Clarke sighed. Probably she went to work early. Looking around for her phone, she realized that Lexa had left her phone on the kitchen counter.

 

Great…

 

Lexa must definitely have forgotten her phone before she left. The car keys were gone, and she then started to worry. Lexa never goes to work without her phone. Clarke grabs her phone and starts calling Anya, her sister in law whom had taken a liking to disturbing Clarke about her fetishes with Lexa. It had also become Raven’s personal favorite past time hobby too.

 

“Yellow?”

 

“Anya… it’s me Clarke. Is Lexa there with you?”

 

“Nope. Why?”

 

“Well, she didn’t bring her phone with her and I’m worried. She isn’t in the apartment, and it’s not like her to go out and get breakfast without leaving a note. Do you have any idea where she might be?” Clarke bites her fingers, hoping that maybe Anya might know something.

 

“Ah! So, the neglectful wife is actually worried about Lexa. I’m shocked. The past weeks you seemed to have not taken an interest in your wife’s whereabouts, and your concerned now that she’s actually missing? Way to go Griffin. I wouldn’t be surprised that she’s actually screwing someone else at this moment.” Anya berates with a playful tone.

 

“WHAT?” Clarke screams into her phone, almost passing out from the pure shock of information.

 

“Jesus Clarke… Lexa is at Mama G’s place you idiot. Can you be any thicker headed right now? You actually think my loyal loving older sister would cheat on you? Pfffff…”

 

“Seriously Anya… I wasn’t messing around.” Clarke bites back.

 

“And I wasn’t either. Neglect her any further and don’t come crying to me when she actually does find someone else. Gotta go. Bye.”

 

And the line goes dead. Clarke couldn’t be angry at Lexa for she knew it was her fault to begin with for not putting enough care and thought into Lexa who had been so good in giving her all the space she needed. Truthfully, Lexa gave her everything. Her wife who had never complained about anything, who never woke her up in the middle of the night because of her cravings, was over at her parent’s place. God… what was Clarke thinking to not have noticed Lexa slipping out of bed. She did feel Lexa moving about, but she assumed Lexa had fallen back asleep after the bed went still, but here she was, rubbing her fingers through her hair thinking about all the times her wife had needed her. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Clarke bolted out the door, bringing Fish with her who seemed to be annoying her with his pouty attitude and she knew why. Lexa was attached to the bone with him and he was very protective of her, and so, she knew why he was being difficult. Clarke drove over, her head in running all the different scenarios as to why Lexa would leave for her parent’s place, and she wished she had paid more attention to her wife than her job.

 

Just as expected when she pulled into the driveway, Lexa’s car was parked at the side, and immediately, she got out of the car with Fish, and headed for the front door. After three knocks, Abby opens the door, and was met with a glare by her mother.

 

“So, you finally decided to get out of bed and come looking for your wife?” Abby states with a bit of anger in her tone.

 

“Look mom… I’m sorry okay. I totally neglected Lexa and I know I made a big mistake.”

 

“Oh, you didn’t make a big one. You made a huge one. Your supposed to be taking care of her needs Clarke. Not me having to open the door at 3 am in the morning to find Lexa crying her wits out because her cravings are kicking up a storm and she can’t get Butterscotch ice cream because all the stores are closed. She loves you so much that she didn’t want to wake you up and deprive you of your sleep that you seem to care more about than your hormonal wife. Tell me Clarke, do you even still care and love her? Because from what I see, you barely even give her any attention the last few weeks because of your job. Do you know that this is the fifth time she’s been over in the dead of night, coming over alone when she should be at home resting? She’s carrying two Clarke. Two beautiful babies who will be born in the coming months and yet you’re not even giving her the time of day to care for her.”

 

Clarke stares at her mother in shock. She loved Lexa more than anything else in the world, and would never ever stop loving her. But her mother was right. She was being selfish.

 

“I’m sorry mom. I truly am. Is she awake at least? So I can talk to her?” Clarke asks timidly, and Abby sighs.

 

“She’s asleep. She’s pretty much tired herself out and the little ones have calmed down considerably. So, you might want to wait until she’s awake and has had a good rest before talking to her about anything. But perhaps you could stay with her in the room and give her some comfort. Are you going to promise me that you will take more responsibility with her and take care of her?”

 

“I will mom. I love her. So much… and I know she doesn’t deserve anything I’ve did to her, doesn’t deserve me… but I’m willing to make up to her for everything. I promise to wake up and make sure she is safe and satisfied.” Clarke states with a strong tone, giving her mother the confirmation needed, and she makes her way towards the guest bedroom.

 

Quietly opening the door, she sees her wife sleeping in bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, her breathing evened out, her brown locks of hair splayed out around, giving her the peaceful look that she always loved to watch. Tears welled up in her eyes as she curses herself over and over again for ignoring her, and Clarke silently walks over to the other side of the bed. She slowly sits down on the bed, moving her body close to Lexa, and wrapping her arms around her exhausted wife. Lexa adjusts herself, not waking up, but leaning into Clarke’s body, mumbling something incoherent, before stilling in her embrace. Clarke props herself up on her hand, looking down at Lexa who was fast asleep, her soft features making her fall in love again and again. How could she ignore this beauty before her? How dumb she was to have neglected her so. Her Lexa. Tightening her grip around Lexa’s chest, she places a soft loving on her head, and breathes in her wife’s smell. Sunflowers fill her mind as she takes in the soap that Lexa uses on a daily basis, bringing a smile to her lips. She was going to make up for it.

 

And by being there for Lexa was a start.

* * *

 

 Lexa finds herself smiling as she stirs from her slumber. It has been a while since she slept this peacefully, and no doubt it was one of the best sleep she’s had in a while. The hot chocolate really helped and with the comforting hands that were wrapped around her, she had definitely felt the joy of being able to sleep peacefully without any worries or troubles. She was in heaven. But that’s when she realized that when she went to bed that morning, she didn’t have anyone sleeping behind her and she immediately pries her eyes open, and turns over to find those ocean blue eyes that she loved so much staring at her. Clarke was here. She was really here keeping her safe and warm.

 

“Hey…” Was all that came out of her lips.

 

“Morning beautiful.” Clarke smiles, her eyes never leaving Lexa's.

 

Lexa sighs and shifts back over, shutting her eyes. Clarke would leave again for work and she knew it would be better just to go back to sleep. “Don't Lexa. Please… talk to me. I know that look.”

 

“Just go to work Clarke. Get your stuff done for next week. I'll take the day off and make dinner when you come home.” Clarke frowns, realizing that Lexa had been doing this every time Clarke left for work.

 

“I'm done at work Lexa. And I'm staying home more now. I misplaced my priorities and have been neglecting you. And I'm sorry for that. Truly I am. But please don't shut me out. If I have to run through the entire United States until my feet bleeds, my body aches beyond repair, I would do it. Just don’t shut me out of this please…” Lexa sighs, letting her hormones get the best of her and cries.

 

“Shhhhhhhh baby don't cry. I love you with all my heart. Just don't cry. I hate to see you cry.” Clarke kisses her wife’s shoulders, rubbing her back at the same time as she watched helplessly as her wife wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“I miss you so much… but I didn’t want to bother you with your work because you looked so happy. And nights when my dumb annoying cravings start, I just you know… feel helpless and I can’t even sleep at times.”

 

“It is my responsibility to take care of you Lexa. So please, don’t say it was your fault because I should have paid more attention to you. I promise, from now on, I will make every moment spent with you count. And no matter how busy I get, I’ll take care of you and our two little ones okay? Don’t be afraid to wake me up in the middle of the night. You’re my wife, and I love you.”

 

Lexa sniffles and nods, shifting over to face Clarke and lay her head-on Clarke’s shoulder, closing her eyes to calm herself down. Clarke traced Lexa’s jaw and face with her fingers, taking in every inch of her beauty again, and she laid back down, their foreheads touching, relishing in the moment. Clarke brought her hand down to Lexa’s protruding mound, gently caressing her stomach, receiving a kick or two as she smiled at her children growing within. Lexa let out a tired sigh, and Clarke kissed both her eyes, continuing her administrations, hoping to relax her wife and send her back to sleep, exhaustion still clearly evident in her features. Once she felt Lexa’s breathing even out, she settled close to her, and placed one last kiss on her lips before Clarke drifted off to sleep.

 

And during that whole time, Abby and Jake stared through the doorway with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

 “Babe? Have you seen my eyeliner? I can’t find it.”

 

Clarke rummaged through the entire bedroom, struggling to get ready for the night of her Gallery Premiere. Clarke kept true to her words, having spent the whole of the remaining days before her opening of the gallery, being the perfect housewife she could be. After taking Lexa home from her parent’s place, Clarke had made them both a nice dinner, soft massages and Clarke worshipped her beyond the universe ever could do for her. Her wife, after taking more notice had come home tired every day from work, back aching, feet swollen slightly and she understood how much Lexa had been doing for her. While Clarke sat, and painted all day and night, her tired wife had done everything she could to make sure Clarke was fed and able to sleep and never disturb during the middle of the night. Three nights ago, she woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, and Clarke was worried that Lexa left without saying a word again. She remembered scurrying throughout the apartment, and when she switched on the kitchen light, Lexa was seated on the floor crying next to the fridge, having run out of eggs and she wanted eggs. Her poor sad wife cried and cried, and Clarke smiled, carrying her despite her wife being heavier now, she still struggled down towards the car, and took her to a nearby diner for eggs and toast and bacon. Clarke ordered herself a waffle and two chocolate milkshakes for them both.

 

Lexa had a smile on her face the entire time, and Clarke couldn’t help but stare at her throughout the entire time. She wished she could have spent more time doing that every night than work on her gallery. She was an art teacher after all, and she had sufficient money to take care of Lexa and their kids. And Clarke enjoyed this very much. To be woken up in the middle of the night, to comfort her sad wife, to take her out for midnight brunch and just admire the woman before her carrying their children. She didn't feel any jealousy for Lexa who was carrying their children, and in fact, she had displayed interests to Lexa how much she would like for Lexa to carry again. Maybe a year or two later after their two little ones were born, they could expand to a bigger family.

 

“You left them in the bathroom love. Top right of the handle.” Lexa hollers from the living room, busying herself to get ready.

 

Lexa had opted to were a long strapless golden night dress, which gave her he ample space needed for her impressive mound, and the fact that the dress was long enough for it to cascade down to the ground without having to use high heels for her belly had given the extra height needed to keep it off the ground from dragging. Clarke had bought her that dress, stating that she looked like a Greek goddess whom she had worshipped from the day she was born, and her hair that was done in neat braids made Clarke’s heart swoon. Her wife was glowing. Once Clarke was done, she stood at the doorway of their bedroom, taking in the look of her wife again. She could see the small kicks going around in her wife’s belly, small nudges, not too big, due to the material covering her belly and she felt happy.

 

“You’re staring again Clarke. We don’t have time to play the staring game.” Lexa states as she puts on her earrings while looking at Clarke.

 

Lexa looked at her wife from top to bottom, her dark blue long dress making her eyes stand out together, and her blond curls that were pushed to the side made her look even more stunning, her cleavage could be seen slightly but not too much to draw unwanted attention from horny buyers.

 

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t help it.” Clarke smiles, making Lexa laugh breathlessly.

 

“You should look in the mirror once in a while. Your beautiful too. Inside and out.”

 

“Nah… your glowing more than anyone of us. And I’m lucky to have been married to you my love.” Clarke strode over, pulling Lexa into a soft kiss, her smile as bright as the sun, her hands placed firmly on the side of Lexa’s belly, and they sighed happily.

 

“We better go before Raven and Anya bang down the door on us. Mom too. She would kill us if she found us screwing each other’s brains out instead of going to your gallery on time.”

 

“Well… it is my gallery premiere. I can afford to be slightly late.” Clarke doesn’t waste another moment and takes Lexa’s lips again, giggles coming from each other.

 

“Oh, you really are trouble Mrs. Griffin Woods.”

 

“Oh you love it.”

* * *

 

 “Why is it every time the two of you have to show up late for an event?”

 

Abby tapped her feet as Jake grinned widely along with the rest of the group, who were smirking as they watched Clarke and Lexa holding hands, entering the main entrance of the Gallery where Abby and Anya along with Octavia stood. Raven had dragged Jake and Lincoln down to a nearby hair accessories shop, seeing that she needed something for her hair and the other three ladies decided that they would stood for if they entered a shop like that, they would spend a good hour at least trying to decide as a group rather than the guys who were quick and easy.

 

“I was helping Lexa to get ready. So, don’t complain. I promised to be loving and helpful and that’s what I’m doing out of love.”

 

“So chivalrous of you, Clarke!” Raven rolls her eyes.

 

“Excuse me? Sorry? Did I just hear Raven use a vocabulary word and not the usual cursing and sadistic remarks she gives?” Lexa puts her hand to her ears, leaning forward as sarcastic gesture to Raven, pretending she didn’t hear Raven talking.

 

“Bitch. You’re lucky your pregnant. Or I would be all over your ass right now.”

 

“Language!” Abby smacks Raven’s head, making everyone laugh.

 

“Come on guys. Let’s get going.”

 

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and ushers her inside, knowing that her wife had been here plenty of times, and has seen the place from top to bottom, but she hasn’t viewed the final product, and when they stepped through the doors, Lexa’s proud smile was all that was needed for Clarke to feel her heart swoon with love. The bright lights that showcased each of her paintings, the various guests that were taking a big interest in her paintings and Clarke was proud to show them all off to her wife. Clarke never stopped holding her wife's waist, bringing her from painting to painting, and Clarke swooned over her wife's interest and love for her work. Abby stood to the side with Jake, their eyes landing on Clarke and Lexa as they mingled around, Clarke proudly showing off her wife to the world. Lexa was all smiles that Clarke was excited to be meeting with so many investors and guests, and no doubt was she proud. After a while, Lexa takes her seat at one of the bar stools, tired and worn out, letting Clarke do the rest of the honors when Raven comes sliding up beside her.

 

“Heya sis. You okay?” Raven smiles, making Lexa perk up an eyebrow at her.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Nope. Just a little tipsy. Come on. Why are you sitting here all alone?” Raven takes a seat beside her, Anya disappearing with Mama G and Lincoln through one of the gallery walkthroughs.

 

“Feet hurts. Back hurts. Stomach cramps from the ligament pain. Whatever the doc says. Basically, just relaxing here.” Lexa smiles, running a hand over her belly.

 

“Clarke has been taking care of you right?”

 

“Yes. She has. Stays home more, cooks and cleans and washes the clothes. A lighter load of housework for me now after getting back from the office. Clarke still has some guilt in her for neglecting me, but she seems okay now after talking to her. She’s making sure I don’t kill myself at work.”

 

“That’s because Anya bites your bum to avoid working so hard. But I’m happy she found her soul to write again. And it’s all thanks to you. She never had a heart after the last person she loved, who destroyed her heart, but hey, she’s smiling and being happy with you. Thank you for loving her Lex. I could never imagine her without you.”

 

“She saved me as well Raven. That’s how we work hand in hand. We saved each other. And I will always be thankful for that.” Lexa smiles again at her wife, who proceeded onto the stage, knowing that it was time for her to give her speech.

 

Everyone in the room quieted down, Abby and Jake having moved to the front, Raven pats Lexa’s back and disappears into the crowd in search of Anya and the other two. Lexa smiled happily, the crowd having gathered at the front to listen to Clarke’s speech. Lexa sat where she was, too tired to move, yet she could still see her Clarke smiling at her from the distance, giving her a nod that she could sit there and rest. Clarke had been absolutely quiet about her speech, not wanting to give away anything at all, and Lexa was intrigued as to what she was going to say.

 

“Thank you all for coming. Years ago, I never thought I would have my own gallery show up and running, because life wasn’t being the greatest to me at that time, and I ended up being an Art teacher in this museum. I never stopped my passion for art, and I remembered the day my mom and dad gifted me with a pencil and a sketchpad. It was the best Christmas present ever. And that’s how I started my life’s work in art. But of course, I would like to thank those of you who attended tonight, and I would like to say that all my paintings have been sold.” The crowd starts clapping and cheering, a big smile emerges on Clarke’s face.

 

“I would like to thank my mom and dad, for always being there for me, for telling me to never give up on your dreams no matter how bad life throws things at you, to my friends, my trusted and loyal friends whom have encouraged me and stayed by my side through all my crap and nonsense, you know who you are. But, the last person I would like to thank, is my… strong and loving, beautiful wife, who forsakes everything just for me to have my gallery done.” Clarke’s eyes were only then laid to rest upon Lexa, her tears running down her face, smiling lovingly at Clarke. “Without her, I never knew what art really meant to me. I never knew the colors that I could explore before I met her, and she, she is my perfect work of art. Because of her personality and undying love for me, she is my one and only masterpiece that I would forever keep in my eyes and heart. And I love you, so very much, and you, my love, is the best artwork in the world. I love you.”

 

The crowd cheered and clapped, her family and friends in tears as Clarke whispered the last three words of love to Lexa. Immediately, she left the stage, the crowd still clapping for her, as she ignored everything else happening around her, and she stopped in front of her beautiful wife.

 

“Hey.” Clarke smiled.

 

“Hey…” Lexa stood up with a soft warm smile, and Clarke stepped forward, placing a kiss on her lips.

 

“I love you.” Clarke whispered, just enough for Lexa to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go guys :) The last masterpiece to this story and the time you guys have all been waiting for will be going out with a bang. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter for I saved the best for the last ;) see you guys soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end with a new beginning.

Clarke woke up to the sudden movement in bed and the short gasps that filled the room. She felt her arms being shaken up and Clarke immediately sensed something wrong. Clarke knew Lexa was never one to wake her up or disturb her in the middle of the night, knowing her wife’s habits of slipping out of bed to find food in the kitchen and Clarke would definitely wake up to something clattering in the kitchen every time Lexa was up and about. But tonight, tonight was different. The hands that gripped her arm were strong, and Clarke knew immediately something was wrong.

 

Prying her eyes open, she looks over at Lexa with worry in her sleepy eyes. “Lexa? What's wrong baby?”

 

“Stomach… hurts… water broke… contractions. It's time.”

 

Clarke's eyes went big and she bolted off the bed, desperately trying to find her way around in the dark room. Lexa was in labour, and Clarke was excited yet at the same time worried. She stumbled through the bedroom heading around to put on a simple shirt and her jeans before digging out some clothes for Lexa. She took small glances at Lexa, who was moaning and gritting her teeth in pain as she shifted around to the edge of the bed. Clarke knew her wife was in too much pain to put on her own clothes, her massive belly contracting from time to time. Lexa's due date was overly late, being at 41 weeks had left Lexa on bed rest, seeing that she couldn't do much in order for the babies to remain healthy. Lexa, despite hating being tied down to the bed, had made her life simple from 35 weeks onwards, only getting up from bed to head to the bathroom and coming back to bed. Clarke had spent every waking moment of her life at home after her gallery opening, and she had ensured that Lexa was well fed and taken care off. The doctors had told them that the babies were healthy inside of her wife's womb and that she should be giving birth around 40th week.

 

But somehow, Lexa was passed the due date and Clarke was indeed worried until only just now when Lexa had woken her up. “Lexa love… Can you walk to the car?”

 

Lexa was moaning again, clutching her stomach as a contraction hit, and she nodded somewhat, sweat forming on her forehead. Clarke helped her up, placing an arm around Lexa's waist and the other holding her arm as she ushered her through the apartment and out the door. It was a slow and long walk, Clarke trying to be careful and thoughtful of her wife in labor, and her massive belly that slowed Lexa down considerably as they headed towards the car. Lexa wasn't the screaming type, but her face was written in complete utter pain, and she felt sorry and helpless that she couldn't ease her wife's pain. Getting Lexa into the car and running to the driver’s side, Clarke started off and during the ride to the Hospital, Clarke had her hand on her wife's belly, rubbing it soothingly as Lexa pushed her head into the head rest, her eyes shut tight as she huffed through the contractions. Lexa was still in the early stages, and it was going to be a long couple of hours before she had to push. Clarke had called her mother on the way over, who was on the night shift that week, and Abby had stated she would call Lexa's doctor to come down and get ready.

 

“Were almost there love. You’re doing good babe.”

 

“Okay…” Was all that she managed to huff out, and she tried to get her breathing under control.

 

Reaching the emergency doors, Abby was already waiting there for them, a few male nurses were there on standby and things went smoothly. They admitted Lexa to the delivery ward, and Clarke stayed by her side, waiting patiently for the doctor to arrive. In the meantime, Clarke took the liberty to call Raven.

 

“Hello…?” The voice sounded hoarse and full of sleep, realizing that it was Anya who answered.

 

“An… it's me Clarke. We're at the hospital.” Clarke said nervously.

 

“Is everything okay? Is Lexa okay?” Anya was fully awake by now, and in the midst of waking Raven up who was groaning loudly.

 

“She went into Labor about 45 minutes ago. We’re waiting on the doctor. Think you can call O and Lincoln for me?”

 

“Yeah sure. Will be there soon. Good luck Clarke. We’re praying for their safe delivery.”

 

“Thanks Anya.”

 

With that, Anya hung up, and Clarke turned to look at Lexa who was panting hard. She was rubbing the side of her belly, and Clarke stood up, taking her hand in hers, and kissed her sweaty forehead. Abby stepped in, looking over at her two lovely girls, eyes looking over the two of them proudly before moving in between Lexa's legs.

 

“Doctor Robinson is on her way. But I'm going to have a look at you first okay Lexa?”

 

“Why is this so hard?” Lexa was on the verge of tears, her eyes red raw from the lack of sleep and the tears that she let out occasionally.

 

“It's the process of life dear. Once it's over, you would be feeling entirely different and it would be worth it. Trust me. And by the looks of it, your only at 3 centimetres in dilation. You still have some ways to go but you can do it sweetie.”

 

Lexa groaned and gripped Clarke's hand tighter, making Clarke kiss her forehead again, her hand rubbing her protruding mound softly.

 

“Thanks mom.” Clarke smiled, and Abby walked over and kissed Clarke on the cheeks and another kiss to Lexa's forehead.

 

“Will see you girls later. Take care of her Clarke.”

 

“I will.”

 

Abby left the room and Clarke turned her full attention back to Lexa. “I'm going to be right here baby. You’re going to be fine.”

 

“I.. love… you.” Lexa said through gritted teeth when Lexa's eyes went shut again from the pain.

 

“Hang in there baby. We’ll be okay.”

 

And Clarke said it to reassure Lexa, but more importantly, for herself.

* * *

 

 “Relax Anya. Lexa is going to be fine. Mama G is there, Clarke is there, I bet even Papa G is there already. Lexa will be fine. And you will meet your nieces and my nieces or your nephews and my nephews and everyone will be alright.”

 

“Yeah Anya… have some faith. You’re the one panicking when it should be Clarke. She's having to suffer from Lexa's wrath. I bet they must be screaming and hollering at each other. Well maybe Lexa is but not Clarke.” Octavia muses.

 

“I don't know… Jake texted me saying Lexa was pretty controlled, no screaming yet. Maybe not at all. Clarke seems to be keeping Lexa sedated with her gooey love.” Lincoln smiles from the back seat with Octavia.

 

Their friends knew that their loved-up couple were doing good so far. Lexa had gone into labor a week later than her expected due date, which could either go horribly wrong or it could come out great. To the babies at least, they won't be born prematurely for they were over the 40 weeks. But they were still worried nonetheless, but the excitement was more evident in their hearts with every minute it took to get to the hospital. Parking the car and all four of them running towards the elevator, they accidentally bumped into Jake, making him drop his donut in hand and he glared at the group.

 

“Jesus. I know you kids are excited but don't kill a man’s donut in the process. And why the hell are you guys dressed in pajamas?”

 

“Oh don't start Papa G! We got a call from a hysterical and excited Clarke who tried to pretend she was taking things calmly but of course she failed miserably at that. And of course, we just jumped the gun and came here.” Raven answers sarcastically.

 

“Huh… well, at least you people are dressed decently for once. I give you credit for that.” Jake smirks, earning a round of groans and scowls from the group. Jake could only barrel down laughing at the group of them, seeing that it hits them all the time with the jokes and puns.

 

Entering the lift, the group make small talk with laughs and names that they were dying to hear from Clarke once the little ones are born and they were dying to know the status on their beloved Lexa. Reaching the main floor of the delivery ward, Abby was seated outside one of the rooms, a coffee in hand and a box of donuts in the chair beside her, another in her hand. Abby motions for them to come over with a wave, and the happily strode over to her.

 

“Wow. For once all of you are fully clothed. I'm amazed.” Abby smirks, making Jake grin at his wife's comment before the group scowls again.

 

“Jesus Mama G. It's 4am in the morning. Please save the puns and jokes for later. By the way, we need updates on our power couple inside. How they doing?” Raven walks over to steal a donut, shoving it into her mouth as Lincoln takes up residence on the floor opposite of the older Griffins, Octavia sitting down beside him, while Anya stands beside Abby, stealing her coffee and receiving a glare.

 

“Lexa's only at 4cm. She's still okay for now. And if you people are wondering, no, she's not a screamer. But she is suffering. I know you people enjoy seeing them suffer.” Abby berates.

 

“Hey! I'm a sweet and nice guy. Don't say I like to see my two lovely sisters in there suffering.” Lincoln gives his all-time big bear smile, making Abby throw a donut at him for being a good young man.

 

“Okay that I can agree with Lincoln. But the other three of you, pffff… don't even dream.”

 

“Awwww come on Mama G! We're good too. We wore clothes, well technically pajamas. But still, we are wearing clothes. At least Papa G gave us credit for that.” Octavia muses, watching as Abby smacks Anya's hand away from touching her hot coffee.

 

Just as Anya was about to make a comment, Clarke opens the door and leaves the room, sweating slightly as she smiled at the group. “Hey guys.”

 

“Hiya Clarkey! Dying in there already or still on the brink of dying?”

 

“Still alive I should say. Lexa’s in pain, and I’m just trying to ease her pain as much as possible. But, Doctor Robinson is checking her out now, and just making sure she is doing okay. Still only 4cm in dilation and it’s estimated she would be in labor for a long while yet. Possibly in a couple of hours or so. She’s getting tired too.” Clarke sighs, rubbing her eyes from the tiredness of the situation.

 

“She will be fine Clarke. Just stay by her side. We got it covered out here. Just make sure not to keep the little ones from us bitch. We need to see them. My darling sister in law promised me so.” Raven smiles brightly, making Clarke chuckle and shake her head at her friend’s craziness.

 

Clarke takes her leave and enters the room again, Lexa panting hard. Striding over to her, Doctor Robinson smiles at Clarke, her eyes scanning Lexa’s private area and doing her regular checks. “Well Clarke, Lexa’s going to take a while. She’s going a little slow and judging by this, the little ones are slowly making their way into the birth canal. Couple of hours, maybe 5-6 before she would reach 10 cm in dilation. But Lexa, if anything changes, that you feel isn’t right, call one of us right away okay?”

 

Doctor Robinson rubs her patients knee, knowing that her other patients before her had gone through the same process, the only exception is that Lexa was a quiet one, not screaming their lungs out from the pain. And Lexa, sweat beading her forehead could only nod her reply, and Clarke takes a cloth from the table nearby, dabbing it lightly across Lexa’s sweaty forehead. Doctor Robinson smiles and she leaves the room, most likely speaking with Abby, and Clarke smiles at Lexa, her wife manages a brief smile, before biting on her lip in pain.

 

“Is there anything I can do Lexa? Maybe be your punching bag or screaming bag?”

 

“No Clarke. I… won’t do that to you. Just stay here with me… argh… until our little ones come. Tell me what they would look like Clarke…” Lexa’s words hitch in her throat from a contraction, and Clarke kisses her forehead again before letting her imagination run wild.

 

“Well, since it’s your egg and mine combined, I’m guessing both our little ones would be girls, and one of em would look like you with olive skin and brown hair, my blue eyes and ears and nose, and a cute little smile when she gets older. Our second one would probably have my hair color and your beautiful green eyes and your cute nose, her cute puffy lips would look like yours and full of laughter. I really think they would look as beautiful as that baby.”

 

“I like… that. God, I wish they could stop hiding and just come out already… I really am tired Clarke… god I just… I don’t know if I can do this.” Lexa lets a tear roll out, and Clarke jumps in, kissing away the tear immediately.

 

“You can do this baby. You can. I’ll be right here, every step of the way.”

 

“Love.. you.”

 

“Love you too baby. You’re going to be fine.”

* * *

 

 Lexa cries out in pain, huffing and crying as the contractions came through over and over again. It was getting closer and closer in terms of timing, and she felt like dying. She was only at 8cm, and clearly after a long 9 hours, she was beyond exhausted. Clarke had been by her side the entire time, wishing she could erase the pain, but clearly it wasn’t working no matter what she tries to do. Abby had come in a few times, along with Doctor Robinson, both woman checking up on Lexa who was trying her best to keep going. Doctor Robinson had suggested a C- Section, seeing that Lexa was in terrible pain, but the young mother to be wanted to do a natural birth, and therefore suffer through it until it was time. Clarke sat in the chair, letting Lexa squeeze her hand for support as she huffed and screamed and cried. Soon.

 

“Oh god… how long more doc? Fuck…”

 

“Another centimeter to go Lexa. And then you can start pushing. Keep going my dear. You can do this.” Doctor Robinson assured her.

 

“I can’t… god it hurts… oh fuck… Clarke… I can’t…” Lexa huffs again, and Clarke comes over immediately and places even more kisses on her forehead.

 

Lexa lets the tears fall, her breathing erratic, her eyes glued shut, her hand gripping onto Clarke’s for dear life. She felt the babies shift downwards, waiting to be born really soon, and she was aching to get them out. She felt the pain increase over time, giving her the signs that she was getting close, and that the first baby was already on its way. Doctor Robinson had been coming in frequently over the past hour, monitoring Lexa, and Clarke, she sat beside Lexa, doing everything she could to ease the pain.

 

“You can Lexa. You can. Just got to breathe baby. You have been doing so good, you can definitely do it a little longer.”

 

“You’re at 10cm Lexa. Whenever you’re ready, you can start pushing.”

 

By now, Doctor Robinson had prepared herself in front, two nurses on standby behind her, and Lexa screams as she pushes along with a contraction. Tears leave her eyes, her throat sore, her body aches, her stomach hurts beyond her wildest dreams, and Clarke dabs her forehead even more. Doctor Robinson coaxes Lexa through, the baby’s head crowning with every push Lexa gave, trying her best to ensure that the baby was making its way out. Clarke’s heart was beating rapidly, her first born was joining the world soon enough. Lexa bore down, the veins sprouting as she pushed with all her might. Sweat dripped onto her gown, making it cling to her sweat stained body, her hair stuck to her forehead. Clarke held onto Lexa for dear life, and when one last scream filled the room from Lexa, the sounds of the baby’s cries fills the room. Clarke’s eyes land on the baby in the nurse’s arms, being passed over by Doctor Robinson, tears of joy flowing as they took their baby away to clean up. Lexa took a moment to catch her breath, still panting heavily, baby number two have yet to join the world.

 

“Congratulation’s. You have a healthy baby girl.” Doctor Johnson walks over, passing the cleaned and wrapped up baby girl to Clarke, who can’t seem to take her eyes off of her.

 

Their little girl had the bluest of eyes, just like Clarke, and brown hair like Lexa’s, taking most of Clarke’s features, her pale skin, and the smallest of smiles that breached their little girls lips, puffy like her other mother made Clarke cry. Moving over to Lexa, Clarke bends over, giving Lexa all the space she needed to see her first born, and Lexa reached her hand up tiredly, taking her daughter’s features into memory.

 

“She looks like you Clarke…” Her voice hoarse, exhausted beyond recognition.

 

“She has your hair. She’s beautiful Lexa. So beautiful. What do you want to name her love?” Clarke smiled so bright, she didn’t care if her cheeks hurt.

 

“Leila Griffin Woods?” Lexa huffed, her a contraction coming through and causing her pain again.

 

“I love it. Let me take her out to the rest and I’ll be back shortly okay love?”

 

Lexa manages a tired nod, Doctor Robinson smiling at her and Clarke exits the room, her eyes landing on the rest of the family. Raven was unglamorously drooling on Abby’s shoulder, Anya was spitting spit balls at Lincoln while Jake was playing games on the phone against Octavia who was seated on the ground next to him. Abby’s eyes shot up to her daughter as she saw the small bundle of joy in her arms, and immediately stands up, causing Raven to topple over onto the chair, and wake her up with a groan, only to have it die down when she saw what Abby was looking at.

 

“She’s beautiful Clarke. Just like you. And a little bit of Lexa in there. Have you named her?” Abby reaches over to take her daughter into her arms, and Clarke smiles.

 

“Leila Griffin Woods. She’s so beautiful mom. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“I’ll be damn Griffin. She sure looks like you except the brown hair. Damn, I should have married you instead if I knew your kids were gonna look this hot looking. Congrats bitch.” Raven laughs, clearly eager to get her hands-on Leila when Lexa’s scream comes through.

 

“What the hell are you standing out here for Clarke? Get back in there.” Anya smirks, pushing her back in for baby number two.

 

Clarke enters again, Lexa gripping the sheets hard, her eyes squeezed shut, huffing and gasping all at the same time, her belly slightly smaller but still round, tensed and released as baby number two prepared itself to join the world. Clarke comes over to give Lexa a kiss, watching her wife struggle again. Rubbing her arms and placing soft kisses on her wife’s shoulder’s, she wished so much to have her bundle of joy again in her arms, and she wanted both babies to be there as a happy family. She knew by now that Leila was definitely being ravaged by the rest of the family outside, and she knew there was so much love going around, it would be endless.

 

“I’m so tired… fuck… Clarke god…”

 

“I know baby. I know. Just a little longer okay?”

 

“I need you to push again Lexa. You can do this. Breathe and push.” Doctor Robinson asks soothingly.

 

Lexa screams again, giving up every last inch of strength she has left, as she pushed over and over again with each contraction, and again, the sounds of the babies cries again filled the room. Clarke lets out a breathless laugh, turning over to Lexa, who was struggling to keep her eyes open as she finally relaxed. She was completely spent of energy, only holding on to see the face of their little one before she would allow darkness to consume her.

 

“Congratulation’s you both. You have another healthy baby girl.” It was Doctor Robinson who walks over, handing the green-eyed baby girl over, blonde hair and a cute nose like Lexa, but the rest of the features following Clarke, slept peacefully in Clarke’s arms after being cleaned up.

 

“She’s here Lexa. She’s here.”

 

Lexa let’s out a happy but tired sigh before passing out, making Clarke worry.

 

“It’s okay Clarke. She will be fine. She’s just exhausted. Maybe you could join the rest outside while we check up again on Lexa, and when were done, you can come back in and sit with her okay?” Clarke let’s out a sigh, her worries put to rest and she thanks the doctor, before leaving the room.

 

The rest of the gang were huddled together, clearly not taking notice of Clarke, and she left them be before looking down at her daughter who seemed to have woken up again and had her green eyes staring directly up at her. She was Lexa in a miniature form, and she loved her. Clarke was a proud woman, and she wanted to show them both off to the world for them to see. Clarke ran through the names in her mind, thinking of one that would fit perfectly, and she thought back to the first-time Lexa and her met at the bakery. How she believed so much in fairy-tale endings. How Lexa despised it. How she smiled at the memory of their first kiss being so electric, so alive, and she managed to pop a name fit for her beautiful daughter in her arms.

 

“Estella Griffin Woods.”

* * *

 

 Her head pounded as Lexa stirred, her throat sore and her private area was sore beyond means. Pushing not one but two babies out was taxing. And Lexa cringed at the thought of the pain she went through. But immediately, it was replaced by the sounds of her daughters crying, the look on their faces as Clarke, her beautiful wife brought them to her to meet them both. She relished in their faces, so soft, so at peace, she smiled and pried her eyes open to the dim room. And as always, the beautiful blue eyes greeted her, a warm and happy smile breaching her face as Clarke leaned in to give her a kiss.

 

“Hey mommy.” Clarke teased lightly, and Lexa all but smiled.

 

“Hey mama. How long was I out?”

 

“A good three hours. But everything is good. Leila and Estella are asleep.” Again, Lexa smiled at the mentioning of her second daughters name. She loved it.

 

“So, who has already claimed the title as favorite aunt?” Lexa closes her eyes, yet her smile never drifted, and Clarke rubbed her stomach soothingly before crawling into bed beside Lexa.

 

“I think Raven and O are still waging war, Lincoln is already given the title best Uncle and mom and dad are best grandma and grandpa. Oh, and Anya is killing them both by head locking them under her pits as she claims they stink. And they will be back shortly.” Lexa laughs, looking up at Clarke.

 

“Mmmmm typical of them. Nothing new. How are you feeling?”

 

“Honestly? Like the happiest bitch in the world. I could go on to every roof top in the world and shout it out that I have an amazing wife and two daughters whom I love all so very much. That’s how I feel. And I was wondering if you would like another two kids? I can’t get enough of you being pregnant really.” Clarke gives a cheeky smirk, making Lexa tap her chest.

 

“Will see. I need to rejuvenate my body first.” Just before Clarke could reply, the rest of the gang burst in through the door.

 

Raven and Octavia comes stumbling in, Anya behind carrying a bouquet of flowers in hand, Lincoln carrying a big plush teddy bear in which he had to squeeze it through the door, Abby shakes her head as she enters afterwards, and Jake comes in all big smiles, walking over to the crib.

 

“Lexaaaaaa… O and Anya doesn’t want to give me the title of best aunt. I’m your favorite sister in law. Think you can be fair and love me by giving me the title?” Raven tries to pout and act cute in front of Lexa’s face, only for Lexa to push her face away.

 

“Your gross and disgusting Rae. And I’m too tired to deal with this shit right now. So leave me in peace.”

 

“Hah! Lexa isn’t budging for ya. Hah!” Octavia sticks her tongue out, making Abby smack Raven and Octavia’s forehead at the same time.

 

“There are children in this room who is sleeping soundly and the mother needs rest too. Keep your voices down or I will drag you people down the hall into the operating theatre. Understood?”

 

“Yes mom.” Everyone in the room replies at the same time, before the burst into fits of giggles.

 

Life was so much better, and Clarke and Lexa had come a long way from where they started off. Clarke laid there, watching in slow motion as their friends giggled and laughed at Abby, making fun of her, Jake fussing over his granddaughters at the side with Lincoln, and Lexa, she was relaxed in her arms, happy that their little girls were finally here with them. If you asked Clarke 2 years ago, what her future would be, she would have said that it was going to be a fairy-tale ending. If you asked Lexa 2 years ago, she would have said that she would probably be dead by now. Yet, here they were, two years later, in the happiest place in the world. It wasn’t the hospital room, it wasn’t their apartment or things. But it was their family.

 

“I guess life did become a fairy tale ending after all huh?” Clarke snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lexa’s soft voice.

 

“Told you didn’t I? Fairy tales do exist.”

 

“I know. And I would still love you even if it wasn’t a fairy tale.” Lexa smiles, leaving Clarke to rest their foreheads together.

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you Clarke. Forever.”

 

And with that, they sealed it with a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So it's the end of the road. But of course, some of you have requested for me to do another sequel to this story. Well, if the crowd wants a sequel, I would do it. However, if the majority says no, I do have other stories to bring to the world, and I promise not to disappoint of course. It has been fun doing all these stories, and of course Clexa will forever be endgame. Well, if you guys love my stories, the current on going ones is Stranded, Uber Love who I'm working on with a friend of mine and a new one to come. Keep a look out for it :) love you guys and thank you for all the support.


	21. Author's Note

Hey guys. So after counting all your replies and those who have sent me emails. the majority had voted for me to end it where it is right now to this story and do one shots of them in future. I know for some of you, you wanted a sequel, but of course I go with the majority of the votes. Hope you guys who wanted a part three won't kill me for my decision. As I mentioned, I enjoyed this crazy disastrous ride and so One Shots will be it in future. And for those of you who read my other stories, Love Me Or Burn Me is the new kid on the block fic I uploaded and hopefully you guys enjoy it too. Love you alls as usual for being the best supporters of my stories and hopefully I won't kill you guys with my crazy angst. Just kidding. It will kill you. Byes :) XOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yalls. As promised I'm back with a sequel. Things will still be fluffy as always but of course angst will be around here and there. As mentioned in 30 Days Fiancé, Nia and Costia will be the bad guys in this sequel but I promise now, Clexa is end game and there will be a happily ever after for them when the ride is over. I know The 100 Season 4 is starting, so for those of you still watching, hopefully its good and for those of you not watching because of Clexa, always remember they will be here with thousands of other stories that have been put up by fabulous writers in this fandom. Never forget that. Love you alls and enjoy the ride :)


End file.
